The Years Later
by Haroku
Summary: A one time loss of control leaves Inuyasha pregnant without the father of his pup knowing. And he plans to keep it that way for as long as he can but like all secrets they can’t stay buried forever and his is no exception to this rule. Sess x Inu
1. First Year: Aftermaths

Hello! I am here with my second story although this is my first chaptered one that I'm putting up! I've never written an mpreg fic before so bear with me if I get a lot of things wrong or am a bit vague!

**Title: **The Years Later

**Rating: **M

**Summary: **A one time loss of control leaves Inuyasha pregnant without the father of his pup knowing. And he plans to keep it that way for as long as he can but like with all secrets, they can't stay buried forever and his one is no exception to this rule.

**Warnings: **There will be lots of Kagome-bashing! If you are a person that does not approve or like yaoi, meaning male x male, or inucest or mpreg then please hit the wonderful little 'back' button located on the top left of your window and don't bother me with angry, disgusted reviews which I will blatantly ignore by burning them to a crisp and using them as seasoning on foods :D

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Inuyasha, Kagome would have died a horribly slow, painfully torturous death by now XD

- - - - - - -

**The Years Later**

**First Year: Aftermaths **

- - - - - - -

"I'm…I'm what?" came the incredulous voice, as the owner of the voice began shivering unconsciously at her previous words. Sighing in her usual manner, Kaede poked at the fire in her home once more with a stick causing brightly burning flecks of ash to crackle into the air. "I said that ye are with a child," she repeated solemnly, poking the burning flames once more.

"A-A-Are you positive?"

Nodding her head slowly, Kaede peered at the figure with a concerned eye. "I am positive. There is life growing inside of you. Can you not feel it?" She silently watched as a shaky hand was hesitantly placed over the stomach in question. The old miko kept her eye on the slightly paling face.

"Are you okay Inuyasha?"

Retracting his hand from his stomach, he asked, "Do you know how long? How long have I been…with a pup?" Sighing once more, Kaede poked at the fire twice more before saying, "I believe it has been roughly two month."

The hanyou abruptly stood up from the wooden ground and asked in a serious tone, his disbelief seemingly ceasing, "Kaede-baabaa, you sure?"

"…Yes."

Grunting, Inuyasha walked out of the hut with a frown. Instantly, everyone looked up and stared at him curiously, wondering what he was so insistent on talking about with Kaede by himself. Kagome approached him and asked what was on their minds, "Inuyasha, what was so important that you had to talk with Kaede-obaachan immediately? You practically left us back there!! Now tell us what was so important that you had to rush back here without giving us a reason."

"Keh! I don't have to explain myself to you," he replied, glancing at both Shippou and Kirara. If anything, those two would be the only ones that could possibly be able to pick up on his being…pupped. Keeping a close eye on them out of the corner of a golden eye, Inuyasha completely ignored what Kagome was ranting on and on about.

"What was it Inuyasha? If it's something that you can't even tell us about…could it be…Did you have to ask her about Kikyo? Is that it? ……Inuyasha! You're not even listening to me!! Osuwari!!"

Eyes doubling their usual normal size, he quickly yelled, "Wait, no!!" But it was too late and his face was planted into the ground by the force of the rosary. Once the spell wore off and he was able to lift himself back up to his feet, Inuyasha yelled, "What the hell Kagome?! Don't fucking 'osuwari' me for no reason other than you feeling like it!! I don't have to tell you every single damn thing so stop bugging me about it!!" With that said, he pushed past her roughly bumping into her shoulder and angrily walked away from them.

'_She could have fucking hurt my pup!!' _he thought furiously, jumping up onto his usual perch in his usual tree. Leaning against the tree for support, Inuyasha turned his thoughts towards the dilemma at hand. How…how did this happen? It was just a one time thing. Just one night! And more importantly, he was a freaking guy!! A male!! Sure, in the demon society, males becoming pregnant was not impossible, but it only happened in extremely rare cases!

And to think that _he_ of all people in this world was the father…

"Inuyasha…"

The said hanyou could feel a groan making its way up from his throat to his lips. Why couldn't any of his companions understand, and more importantly _realize_, that right now, he needed to be alone. He _wanted_ to be left alone.

"Inuyasha, about before back there…I'm sorry. You're right, I shouldn't have just assumed stupid things and then 'osuwari' you for no—" She clamped both hands tightly over her mouth upon hearing her mistake.

Inuyasha plummeted from the tree branch onto the dirt ground. A deep panic immediately coursed through his veins. As soon as the subjection wore off, he hurriedly checked his stomach making sure that no damage was done to his unborn pup. Thankfully, he could still feel the life pulsing through his body, unharmed.

"Inu…yasha?" Kagome called out, perplexed at his reaction. Instead of yelling obscenities, he was sitting there…checking his…stomach… "I'm sorry! I'm really sorry it was an accident!"

Relief turned into anger as his golden eyes shone furiously at her shocked expression. "What the hell are you trying to do Kagome?! Kill me and my pup while you're at it?!" he shouted, cautiously bunching up the fabric of his fire rat haori.

Startled at his furious response (despite that she had already apologized!), the girl from the future stamped her foot hard on the ground and with hands on her hip said crossly, "I'm not trying to kill you Inuyasha!! I didn't mean to say it! It was an accident and I apologized!!! I'm sor—wait a minute…Inuyasha…did you just say 'pup'? As in…child…baby?"

His amber eyes widened wildly as he grasped his slip up. Arms flailing and hands waving back and forth, he hastily spluttered out, "No!! I don't know what you're talking about!! I didn't say 'pup'! I said 'kill me and my-my-my butt!!' My ass hurts! God Kagome!! You're trying to kill me with osuwaris aren't you?!"

In reply to his outburst, Kagome narrowed her own brown eyes suspiciously. "You're lying. And don't try to deny it Inuyasha!" she added upon seeing him open his mouth and lift a hand in protest. "I know you're lying. Now tell me Inuyasha, what to you mean by 'kill me and my pup while you're at it'?"

There was a pause of silence in which the hanyou lowered his eyes to stare down at the dirt. His head soon followed. Taken back by his abrupt stillness, and silent, reaffirming confession, she held a hand up to her mouth and gasped. "Oh my god…Inuyasha…" Falling to her knees, she stared at him in disbelief.

"Inuyasha…oh my god are you…are you _pregnant?_" Kagome asked in a whisper.

Inuyasha refused to answer and instead began running a clawed finger back and forth in the dirt. However, that was answer enough. "Oh my god," she gasped again, unable to comprehend this information. "How? You're a…you're a male. Males can't get pregnant. How are you…?"

"Some male demons can get pregnant, but it's rare," he answered, continuously dragging his finger back and forth and making a tiny dent in the earth.

Choking on her words, Kagome asked, "Wh-Wh-…Who's the…fa…father?"

Upon seeing his shoulders tensing, the reincarnated miko knew that she had asked the wrong question. "Inuyasha…you weren't raped were you?"

"Hell no!!!" he yelled right after her question. "I'm not a weak little bitch!"

"Then how in the world did…_this_ happen?" she asked, gesturing to his stomach with a hand. "I mean…for you to get pregnant would mean that you…that you would have to have…sex."

Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha replied, "Obviously Kagome. That kinda goes without freakin' saying." She frowned and lightly slapped his arm. "Shut up Inuyasha! It's surprising! What do you expect? I mean…who did you…sleep with? And when? And more importantly, why? I thought that…I thought that we were…"

"It's none of your business."

As the scent of water mixed with salt wafted into his nose, he lifted his head up and cringed at the sight of her tears. "Inuyasha you jerk!! Why is it none of my business!? Why are you always doing things on your own even though you have me right here?! Why won't you let me help you?!"

"Because I don't want you to get involved Kagome! Especially not in this!!"

Wiping away the tears with the backs of her hands, she asked, "Were you ever going to tell me?! Were you even planning to tell Miroku, Sango, and Shippou?!"

"No. Why bother telling everyone about this? They'll just treat me like I'm weak and always stop me from doing things! I don't want to be protected and I don't need to be protected! And I definitely don't want to be seen as weak!!" he yelled back in his defense, growing annoyed with her and this pointless conversation. "Don't tell anyone Kagome!"

"How can I not tell any of our friends?! They have a right to know Inuyasha!! And of course you need protection!! You're weakened when you're pregnant and you can't handle all those demons coming after us!! Is it so wrong to rely on the people that love you?!"

Fangs bared, he barked out, "It's not your place to say anything!! I'll fucking tell them when I feel like I'm ready! So don't say a damn word!!!" She threw him an infuriated glare and yelled, "Not my place to say anything?! Fine!!!!! If you want to handle this all on your own I won't bother you about this anymore!!! Since it's obvious that you don't even have any FEELINGS for me if you're going around whoring yourself off to any guy youkai willing to sleep with you, a hanyou!!"

Getting up to her feet, Kagome stormed away, but didn't get very far. The next thing she knew, she was pinned to the ground with a hand wrapped around her throat. "_Whoring myself off?! _Is _that_ what you think?! Is it?!" he snarled, tightening the grip he had on her throat. "_A hanyou?! _Is that all you think of me?! A lowly hanyou that shouldn't even be alive?! Why the hell can't we fucking get past the whole 'I'm a hanyou' fact?!"

She breathed out, wincing at the lack of air entering her lungs, "In…u…yas…ha…"

"Kagome!"

"Kagome!!"

"Ahhh Kagomeeeee!!"

A familiar staff was thrown in his direction and the hanyou instantly jumped out of its path, forced to release his hold on the girl's throat. "What in Buddha's name are you doing Inuyasha?!" asked Miroku, rushing over to Kagome's side.

"Have you gone crazy?! What the hell were you trying to do to Kagome?!" yelled Sango angrily, trying to aid her friend. Shippou was the next in line to scream at him, his tiny voice filled with both surprise and anger, "Inuyasha you jerk!! You trying to kill Kagome or something?! Are you crazy?!"

Coughing and gasping for air, Kagome stared at him with wide, scared eyes. However, a hint of anger could still be seen within them. "It's-It's o-okay Sango, Miroku, Shippou. Don't worry…let's just go back."

Sango and Shippou shot him dirty glares as Miroku gave him a confused, yet thoughtful glance before following after the others upon retrieving his staff.

- - - -

Relations between Kagome and Inuyasha worsened after her uncalled for provoking, degrading words and his attempt to strangle her to death. A total of three weeks had passed by and the two were doing all they could in their power to avoid each other.

"I thought they would have made up by now…" Shippou piped, sitting next to Miroku and Sango who had Kirara cradled in her lap. "It's been three weeks already."

"Indeed…I have never seen the two of them have a fight this terrible—or long," replied Miroku, turning his gaze from a talking Kagome to a sullen Inuyasha sitting in his usual tree and looking out into the forest. Sango continued petting a sleeping Kirara and remarked, "What could we expect? Inuyasha tried to strangle Kagome. I'm sure that he must have a reason behind doing it, but regardless, it was cruel of him."

Shippou frowned and immediately set out to defend his adoptive father. "But Inuyasha isn't the type of guy to go around strangling people without a very good reason. Kagome must have said or done something really bad to him to make him that mad."

There was a period of silence before Miroku finally spoke. "Have either of you noticed…any difference with Inuyasha? And Kagome's attitude and actions towards him?"

"Now that you mention it houshi-sama…those two have been acting rather strangely. And I don't think it's just because of what happened three weeks ago," said Sango, thinking back to what happened.

"Yeah! Kagome has been a lot meaner to Inuyasha and he's been a lot moodier!! And ever since that day, more youkai have been attacking us too!" Shippou cried, jumping up to his feet. "He kinda smells different too!"

Both humans stared down at the kitsune questioningly. Miroku was the one to ask what was in their thoughts. "What do you mean Shippou…?"

"Inuyasha's scent," he replied simply, cross his arms and furrowing his brows together. "It's changed."

"What do you mean 'his scent's changed'?" asked Miroku, puzzled at the young kit. Grinning, Shippou explained his 'vast knowledge' to them, chest puffed out proudly. "You guys know how everyone has a unique scent to them. Well, Inuyasha's scent has been weird lately! But it smells nice…like how my mom used to smell…or my dad even."

The two humans stared down at Shippou, surprised clearly adorning their facial expressions and hanging in their eyes. When had the little kitsune become so sharp to notice small changes like that?

"What're you guys talking about so seriously?" asked Kagome suddenly appearing in front of them with a smile. They all could see the strain in her lips. "Makes me feel like I'm missing something."

The lecherous monk answered with a fake laugh, "Ah, we're not discussing much Kagome. Did it appear that way?" With a quick nod of her head, he continued, "We were just talking about how we have all noticed an increase in youkai attacking us late—"

Terrified screams reached their ears and all four heads turned towards the direction of the sounds. Running towards the noise, weapons drawn, they could see Inuyasha already fending off the scorpion demon and a snake demon.

"Inuyasha!!" yelled Kagome, effectively distracting him and allowing the scorpion youkai to make a large gash in his arm. "Fuck," he muttered under his breath, hacking off a claw. "Inuyasha, you take care of the snake demon, we'll take the scorpion!" yelled out Miroku, beating away the other claw. Sango yelled the same, throwing Hirakotsu at its head and missing, only grazing its back.

With a nod, the hanyou jumped out of the way just as a tail collided with the rocks. While preoccupied with dodging the first attack, the snake youkai lunged at him, biting his shoulder. "You bastard!!" Inuyasha yelled, slashing off the snake's tongue and front half of the mouth. It recoiled in pain, hissing.

Momentarily holding his shoulder, Inuyasha glared at the snake which was thrashing in pain by now. He let out a predatory growl before jumping up and bringing Tessaiga straight down the middle of its head, splitting the thing in half.

Red spurted endlessly from the wound as it dropped to the ground. "Bastard bit me…" he grumbled, looking over towards the others. They too were finishing off the scorpion. Putting Tessaiga away, he turned away from the soon-to-be rotting corpse when a low hiss alerted his senses. Inuyasha hurriedly unsheathed the fang and was about to slice the snake youkai in half when a pain in his lower abdomen abruptly stopped him.

He doubled over, holding his stomach, and threw up.

"Inuyasha!! Watch out!!!" screamed Kagome, watching in horror as the tail flicked in his direction, knocking into his back and sending him flying. _The baby!!_ She thought horrified. The snake's body twitched once more before finally going completely still and Kagome took that as a sign that it was dead. She wasted no time in running over to the injured hanyou, praying that the baby wasn't harmed.

"Inuyasha!! Inuyasha!! Are you alright?!" she asked frantically, kneeling beside him. In answer to her question, Inuyasha threw up once more at the base of the tree he was thrown into. "I'm…fine…and so is…my pup……" he panted out, before heaving whatever was left in his stomach onto the ground.

Nose wrinkled at the smell, Kagome said pointedly, "Morning sickness I'm guessing…even though it isn't morning anymore. Are you really alright Inuyasha?" Waiting for him to nod, she began her concerned scolding upon receiving it. "What the hell were you thinking?! Fighting those two demons!! You could have been killed!! Or lost your baby!! Why couldn't you just leave them to us?! You're pregnant Inuyasha!! You can't be your reckless self anymore while carrying a baby!!!"

"Preg…nant?"

"Baby?"

Kagome turned around coming face to face with a perplexed monk, taijiya, and kitsune. (Kirara had found out earlier and was busy licking a scratch.)

"Inuyasha's pregnant?!" Shippou asked, jaw dropping and eyes as wide as saucers.

The other two's eyes widened as they stood there, gaping at the still retching hanyou. Sango took a step forward and asked, "Kagome…did you just say that Inuyasha……is _pregnant?_ As in…with a child?"

The miko panicked, flailing her arms around wildly to buy some time and think up of an excuse, but to no avail. "Why the hell are you asking her about me?" asked Inuyasha rudely, finally finished throwing up.

The monk turned to him and asked, "Well then Inuyasha, tell us. Are you pregnant?"

Getting up to his feet, he answered, "Yeah." before heading off to the river to wash out the acidic taste in his mouth. Kagome offered a small smile and a one-shouldered shrug before throwing out, "And there you have it; Inuyasha's pregnant."

"How…how long has it been?" asked Sango as they moved to a more shaded area. "I would like to know who the father is…" piped Miroku, brooding over all the male youkai they had met that could have possibly found their dog-eared friend attractive… Letting out a loud sigh, the futuristic girl replied, "I don't how long he's been pregnant or who the father is. He's not saying anything and just gets really quiet when I ask who the father is. He won't tell me a single thing! That's so typical of Inuyasha though! He always tries to do everything on his own and never lets me help him…Wait a minute. Why aren't you guys freaking out about the fact that he's pregnant?"

The two humans and kitsune stared at her, confused.

"You know…Inuyasha's a guy. A _male_. A _he._ Males aren't supposed to get pregnant…" she said slowly as though they were slow in the head. "It's not impossible for males to become pregnant Kagome. It's just that it's so rare in the youkai society that it's surprising to me. That's all. I never expected to meet a pregnant male demon let alone have it be someone I know."

"Indeed," agreed Miroku, holding his chin in a thoughtful manner. "And I never would have expected our rude, loud-mouthed, and cocky Inuyasha to be the one becoming pregnant. I wonder who the father could be…obviously a youkai that is stronger than him."

Shaking her head, Kagome repeated, "Wait, wait, wait! What is wrong with you guys? Aren't you creeped out by the fact that Inuyasha, _Inuyasha!,_ is pregnant?! Or the fact that he…" Blushing a light shade of red, she finished, "Or the fact that he slept with another guy? Another male? Doesn't it bother you guys?"

Three heads shook in answer to her question as three quizzical stares were directed to her direction. "Why would it bother us?" asked Sango, truly confused.

"Well you know! Because…they're both…_guys._ It's…wrong." Shippou was the first one to ask, unable to contain his bewilderment, "What's so wrong about it Kagome?"

Turning a deeper shade of red, Kagome answered carefully, "Well because Shippou…they're both _males._ That's just wrong and immoral. Guys are meant to be with girls…" With the three blank stares she received with her answer, the miko turned a bright tomato red and abruptly stood up, "I have to go talk with Inuyasha! I'll…be right back!!"

"I don't get it…"

"Nor do I…"

"Me either!"

- - - -

Hope you liked! And don't be shy to leave a review!


	2. First Year: The Long and Hard Months

**Disclaimer: **Don't own! Only wish I could at times…

**Warning: **Mentions of noncon, lots of Kagome-bashing, and yaoi. If you don't approve or like yaoi, meaning male x male, or inucest or mpreg then please hit the wonderful little 'back' button located on the top left of your window and don't bother me with angry, disgusted reviews which I will blatantly ignore by burning them to a crisp and using them as seasoning on foods :D Ah, and sorry in advance for the long A/N at the end of the chapter!

**Note: **For the purpose of this story, Rin does not exist and Sesshomaru has both arms. Oh, and in my opinion, Miroku and Inuyasha are terribly OOC, but it's just for this chapter! So sorry bout that!

- - - - - - -

**The Years Later**

**First Year: The Long and Hard Months**

- - - - - - -

Leaning against the tree while comfortably sitting on his perch, Inuyasha looked out into the distance just like he had the days prior to today. Being pregnant filled his mind with emotionally troubled thoughts…and well thoughts. Something that was unknown to him. A sudden sorrow welled inside of him and tiny droplets of salt water filled his golden eyes causing a sad sparkle. He couldn't control his thoughts and found himself longing for the father of their pup to be by his side, taking care of him…and loving him. Instantly, he berated himself for having such stupid thoughts and shook them out of his head.

"Inuyasha?"

Hastily wiping away the abrupt onset of pointless tears, Inuyasha said in a manner as gruff as he could manage at the moment (being pregnant and teary), "What?"

"Are you alright?" asked Kagome carefully, looking up at the tearing up hanyou. "Inuyas—are you _crying?"_ A look of disbelief passed upon her face. "No! Yes. I mean, no. Oh fuck…" he garbled, bringing his knees up to his chest and then proceeding to bury his face into his arms as loud sobs raked his body.

Kagome's eyes widened upon realizing what the sound was. Inuyasha…was crying. _Inuyasha…_was **crying.** Feeling a duty to comfort him in his time of need, the girl called out softly, "Inuyasha, come down here…" Without even putting up a fight, he jumped down with ease and collapsed against the base of the tree, resuming his position from above.

Taking him into her arms, she whispered into his ear while rubbing soothing circles on his back, "It's okay Inuyasha…everything's going to be just fine…I promise. It's all going to be just fine so don't worry and don't cry." He clutched onto her and continued to sob, a desolate feeling running through his body.

"It's alright Inuyasha…once you have the baby, you'll go back to being your usual arrogant, rude, loud-mouthed self," she said gently, quoting Miroku from a few days before. Inuyasha only managed a few incoherent mumbles before focusing upon making himself stop this silly display of embarrassing emotion. Rising from her arms, Inuyasha swiped at his eyes and the remaining tears left on his cheeks. "God fucking pregnancy…making me into a fucking wussy pansy. I'm like a girl dammit," he muttered, embarrassed as hell. "I don't want anyone seeing me like this."

Kagome smiled upon hearing some of his bite coming back. "Inuyasha, don't worry. I won't tell anyone. And it's okay, you were just experiencing a crying spell. It's normal during pregnancy…well at least it was with my aunt when she was pregnant. She used to just break down and start crying for no apparent reason."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better? Cause it's not," he replied flatly, frowning. _'And I'm not crying for "no apparent reason." I'm crying because…'_ added his subconscious silently, being unable to even _speak_ the words in his mind. "Ah well…um…don't worry. It's just a phase," she stated, waving a hand.

Suddenly, the smile dropped from her lips and the surrounding air twisted into a serious direction. "Inuyasha, there's something I have to tell you…and ask you." He cocked his head, unexpectedly feeling much more displeased than sad. "While you're pregnant, I promise I'll stick by you and support you Inuyasha. But I need you to rely on me, even if it's only the slightest bit. And…I also need you to tell me things and stop shutting me out. I…care for you Inuyasha. A lot. And when you turn you back on me and leave me in the dark, I…I feel so hurt and sad. Please…"

After a short pause, she asked in a heavy tone, "Inuyasha…who did this to you? Who is the person that you…cast me aside for? _Who _is the dad?"

Inuyasha did nothing to hide the second oncoming glitter of sorrow. He could do nothing. The emotion was made clear on his facial expression and the gleam in his eyes. Silence hung around his body and tightly wrapped a cold hand around his throat, preventing him from speaking the name of the one who did this to him. The name of the one his body was yearning for oh so desperately. "_Tell me Inuyasha_," prodded Kagome insistently.

The distress clearly reflected in his words, he finally spoke, "Kagome…stop it. Please…please stop asking me that question." Taken back by the fact that he had used the word 'please' to her made the miko become conscious of just how much he did not want to speak of it. How much he wanted to just drop the subject and never pick it up again. Even so, she couldn't stop herself and her growing curiosity.

"Inuyasha, please! Just tell me a name! Or at least give me a hint…I don't want to be kept in the dark and I don't want you to go through this by yourself."

"What does knowing the name of my pup's father have to do with helping me? If you really want to help Kagome, you'll stop asking," he remarked, turning away. Sighing in irritation, she responded pointedly, "Inuyasha, it has EVERYTHING to do with it! I need to know who the father is so I can…prepare myself for when he appears later. I don't want to end up flipping out finding out however many days or months later that the dad is like…oh I don't know, say Kouga or Sesshomaru or Naraku or someone else we've met."

His body went rigid at the sound of his older brother's name passing through her lips. Missing this reaction, Kagome continued right now, not even realizing how stiff he had become. "I know you would never sleep with those people, but I just needed names to throw out as an example. Because really, you and Kouga don't really like each other and he's fully in love with me which is…weird. Then Naraku…well he's our enemy and you'd like nothing better to do than gut him like a fish! And as for Sesshomaru, he's pretty self-explanatory. He's your brother anyway and that kind of thing is just _disgusting_."

He flinched upon how hearing how much emphasis the raven haired teen put on 'disgusting'. That's what he had thought as well. That it was disgusting. Repulsive. Sickening. Wrong. Forbidden. That what the two of them had done was truly some damn sin that would forever haunt him. So then why the hell could he not help but want to cry at the thought of never being touched by his brother again? Why did he feel so close to tears?

…Oh right. The pregnancy. That's what it had to be. Yeah. He would never think or feel such ridiculous things if he wasn't pregnant. Especially after what he had done to him…

"Inuyasha?" she called when she noticed that the silver haired hanyou wasn't even listening. A distant look in his eyes tinged with something else…something she couldn't quite put her finger on but had definitely seen before. "Are you okay? Are you in any pain?"

'_The only thing in pain right now is my heart,'_ he thought unhappily. _'Oh god that's so fucking corny! What the fuck am I saying?!'_

"Hey are you okay??"

He let out a small sigh before reassuring her, "Yes, Kagome. I'm fine. So just go away already. I'm tired of having you around me, fussing and judging and whatnot."

The miko bristled at his "harsh" words, but respected his wishes by standing up and taking a few steps back. "Don't just shut me out Inuyasha. I'm just trying to help you."

"You're doing a lot more damage than helping me," he pointed out, enjoying the sound of loud, angry foot steps going in the other direction and slowly fading. "God it's about time she left."

- - - -

Despite the blatant message underlying in his words that day, Kagome refused to give up on finding out who the father was. She constantly hovered around him giving him "inspirational" pep talks and tips on how to deal with pregnancy in hopes that he would trade with her the information that she really wanted to know. All of which began with, "Weeelll when my _aunt_ was pregnant…" Five months into his pregnancy and she kept bombarding him with "helpful" tips.

To put it simply, Inuyasha was getting annoyed.

No. Pissed would be more like it. He couldn't take the attention she was showering him with and would much rather listen to a tree bitch and moan. Letting out another not-so-subtle sigh of irritation, Inuyasha tuned out the teenage from the future, who was blabbing about how to get rid of morning sickness as soon as he had finish emptying the contents of his stomach, and concentrated on the ever present thoughts that refused to stop popping up into his mind.

"And so, if you soak a cloth-"

Why? Why was he pining after his…oh god dare he say it? His…_brother._ It was hopeless.

"-and add some onions-"

And utterly ridiculous if not hopeless. Sesshomaru had hated him since the very moment that he was brought into this world and by the looks of it, Inuyasha did not think that his hatred had stopped but rather grown.

"-then you mix the thing-"

Not only that…but how would his brother react to the new that he was pregnant with _his_ pup? Inuyasha didn't put it behind his brother to kill him and his pup just to rid the evidence of ever having slept with him. And the thought brought another set of fresh tears pressing against his eyes. Sesshomaru did not care about him. Sesshomaru _did not care_. And judging by his actions that night, it was clear that he never did and never would.

"-pour the strange concoction into a glass-"

Despite having known this little fact for a good portion of his life, a deep, unsettling pain stabbed at his heart and clawed at his throat. Why did _he_ care whether or not Sesshomaru was concerned with his well-being? Why did he care whether or not Sesshomaru might actually kill their child upon finding out? Why did he care whether or not Sesshomaru _loved him?_

"-and then drink it. I know it sounds disgusting and it smells even worse-"

Before he could help it, crystal droplets of salty water trailed down his cheeks, leaving behind a watery path. _'I don't care. I don't care! I don't fucking care!!'_ he screamed in his mind, hugging himself.

"-the best thing is, it helps get rid of your morning sickness! Plus-"

"I DON'T CARE!!" screamed the hanyou, not even remembering that Kagome was sitting by his side, explaining one thing or another. He just wanted those stupid thoughts out of his head! He didn't want them to keep pestering him and making his cry! It was stupid!

Startled at his sudden outburst, Kagome did nothing to hide the obvious hurt gleaming in her eyes and screaming in her face. However, Inuyasha did nothing to show that he even cared, too preoccupied with his own thoughts and doubts. It was her snapping point.

"Inuyasha…how rude can you be?! All I've all ever been doing these past few months is helping you get through this even though it disgusts and scares the hell out of me!! I've been trying to be the best friend I can be and maybe even a bit more after this!" shouted the girl in an overly loud tone which caused his furry ears to lay back flat against his head.

Unfortunately, Kagome was far from finished, "How inconsiderate can you be?! And don't even _try_ to blame it on the pregnancy! I know that mood swings are very common, but still Inuyasha! You are just being a total ass to me!! Do you know how hard this is on me?! The person I love turned his back on me and decided to go out and sleep with the closest _male_ youkai!! And then he got himself _pregnant!! _It's disgusting Inuyasha!! It's not right for you, a **guy**, to go out and have sex with another **guy**!! Plus you getting pregnant, I seriously wanted to _throw up_ when I found out you were pregnant! It's just so disgusting! You're not normal!! You're not even a human! Or youkai or whatever the hell you are! All I know is that you're not normal! No you're FAR from normal! And you know what, if you don't fix this, you're going to burn in hell for the rest of your life!"

A fury from unknown sources deep within his body emerged and swallowed all his frustration, pain, anger, and tears into one deep pit. "How inconsiderate can _I_ be?! Why the hell am I the inconsiderate one?! And if my being pupped is so goddamn _disgusting_ to you, then get the fuck away! I didn't _ask_ you help me! I didn't _ask_ you to be my 'best friend'! And I sure as hell didn't ask you stick around with me!! If you want to leave, then by all means, be my fucking guest and _leave!!_" barked Inuyasha, feeling his own words cut deeply into him.

But he wasn't done just yet.

"And why the hell are you so bothered by the fact that I slept with a guy?! You're acting as though I fucked a goddamn tree or something!"

"_Because it's not normal you faggot!"_

He blinked, not understanding the cruel slang term being used on him. Judging from the way a hand flew up to cover her mouth, Inuyasha could tell that the word wasn't a pleasant one.

Feeling the previous rage leave him, he muttered, turning away from her, "Fuck you Kagome. Fuck you."

The miko stared at him, eyes wide and mouth agape, looking as though she had just been slapped. Cheeks coloring a deep red hue, she promptly shut her mouth and chocolate brown eyes narrowed down onto the inu youkai sitting before her, still tightly hugging himself.

After a few moments of silence, she spoke with surprising calmness, "I'm going back home for a few days, maybe even a few weeks! Or even months! Or even better, until you actually have the child and then regain some of your common sense back! And when I come back, hopefully you'll be more civilized and have that temper of yours under control. And you'll have reevaluated your life and thought about the revolting sin you committed." Kagome got up to her feet and walked away, saying loudly without any reservation, "You're sickening."

Another few minutes passed, and when Kagome was a safe distance away (about to jump into the well with her friends gathered around wishing her a good trip, being oblivious to what had transpired between the two), Inuyasha crumbled into a sobbing mess, wanting nothing more than a certain silver haired taiyoukai to hold him and yet knowing that it was impossible.

- - - -

"It's been a week…Inuyasha never lets Kagome leave for a week without complaining or going to her time and dragging her back…" moaned Shippou, miserable. His foster mother had disappeared for a really long time and his foster father was being too moody (and pregnant) to pay any attention to him. One second he would be smiling and laughing with the others without any inhibitions, and the next, he would be sobbing into his arms, saying stupid things. Although ever since Kagome's departure, Inuyasha had brightened considerably and the number of crying spells had decreased.

Miroku shot a concerned look over at his dog-eared friend, who was staring at himself reflected in the river water's glassy surface. Sending Sango a meaningful look, she nodded and instantly took it upon herself to cheer up the kitsune.

"Inuyasha. How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he muttered, eyes never breaking contact with his reflection.

Clearing his throat and seating himself on the grassy bank next to the said youkai, Miroku attempted, "You've been staring at the water for quite a long time. Is there something wrong? Do you want fish or something?"

A quick shake of the head, silver locks whipping against his cheeks, answered the monk's questions. He let out a sigh, not quite sure how to approach his friend.

As a long period of silence ensued between the two friends, Inuyasha finally spoke out in a flat tone, "I'm fat."

"You've _been_…You're stomach's _been_ a bit pudgy for a month now Inuyasha. I mean, you've been with the child for five months," pointed out Miroku, not questioning the bizarre statement. He tried to be as sensitive as he could, knowing fully well how delicate Inuyasha and his emotions were at the moment.

"But I've never actually _noticed_ it myself. It's not like I looked at myself the whole entire time. And I'm not 'pudgy' as you so put it Miroku. I'm flat out fat. I look like a fucking whale," he declared, hand placed over his stomach in emphasis. It wasn't that bad really. The once taut muscles on his abdomen were now replaced with some fat tissue, and his once flat stomach now protruded slightly, indicating where the pup was happily growing.

Shaking his head with amusement, Miroku reassured the hanyou, "You _don't_ look like a whale Inuyasha."

"You're right. I look like I fucking swallowed a watermelon!" groaned the overly sensitive inu youkai, sinking to the ground with a pout. "At least with a whale, it's fat on all sides so it makes it look even! My pup's making me look as though I've swallowed a watermelon whole!"

Eyes twinkling with laughter, the cursed monk couldn't help but chuckle at the comparisons. "Don't worry. It's not that bad. Really! And once you actually have the child, your body will go back to normal."

Lower lip sticking out in a pout, he crossed his arms and heaved a sigh. "That doesn't change the fact that I swallowed a watermelon right now," he retorted, patting his stomach lightly. "And then on top of that, I eat so much nowadays…I'm fat."

Miroku offered, "You're only eating so much because you're feeding not only yourself but your child too. Like I said earlier Inuyasha, don't worry so much. You'll go back to normal soon enough. Just give it…four or so more months."

"Soon enough isn't fast enough."

A comfortable silence settled between the two as they sat side by side, staring into the rushing waters of the river flowing along downstream. Both with thoughts weighing heavily on their minds.

"Inuyasha," Miroku began, his merry tone now tinted with an unusually large amount of seriousness. "I will understand if you don't wish to tell me, or anyone as for that matter, but…I would like to know. As your friend."

Not hearing any words of protest or yells telling him to stop, Miroku guessed that it was okay for him to continue. "Inuyasha…who is the father of the child you're carrying? What…happened?" he asked gently, placing a hand on his knee in a show of reassurance that nothing he said would change their friendship or the way he thought of the hanyou.

Inuyasha struggled with himself, being unable to decide whether or not he wanted the monk to know how this had happened and who the father was. Upon taking a few deep breaths, his golden eyes lowered down to the grass as he began to speak.

"I…Remember a few months back…when Kagome and I had a fight and I left?"

He nodded, waiting for the youkai to continue and not elaborating on the fact that he and Kagome fought all the time.

"Well…it was…it happened then," struggled Inuyasha, trying to find the right words. "I was walking around, upset and annoyed…when I saw…when I saw—_him_…"

Miroku wanted to ask who this 'him' was, but refrained from doing so, knowing that the hanyou would clarify who he was talking about later. Instead, he patiently waited for him to finish the tale he had only begun.

"I saw-…" He swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling his mouth go dry. Swiping at his lips with his tongue in an attempt to wet them, he tried again, "I saw–…Sesshomaru." Inuyasha kept his eyes glued to the ground, incapable of lifting his eyes to meet the monk's purple ones.

When he didn't hear noises of disgust or receding footsteps, he took a chance and peeked a glance at him out of the corner of his eye, searching the other's face for any signs of repulsion or appalled features. There was none. Nothing but a gentle, understanding smile that urged him to continue and violet eyes twinkling with concern and acceptance.

"Go on Inuyasha…I promised you that I wouldn't think any less of your or that our friendship would change," reminded Miroku of the unspoken promise when Inuyasha did not continue.

A grateful look was swept onto the monk as Inuyasha finally found the strength to lift his eyes to the water. "Thanks Miroku…" he spoke softly, wetting his lips once more with his tongue. "Like I said…I saw Se—him…and we exchanged a few words…began fighting as usual…and then…I don't really remember what happened next. It just happened so damn fast…one minute he's pinning me against a tree about to lop my head off and the next thing I know, we're kissing and falling towards the ground."

Inuyasha took a quick break to run a clawed hand through his silver tresses and collect his thoughts before continuing once more, "It's not like I tried to get away…I did…but like always, I was too-…weak." A fist slammed into the ground creating a dent within the earth and Miroku glanced down before focusing back on his distressed friend.

"There's such a huge gap between us…" he trembled, glaring at the water. "I thought that I was getting closer to him, but there is still such a huge gap…Fuck Miroku! All I could do was just lie there and take everything! I couldn't fight back! I couldn't even come _close_ to fighting back!"

Miroku shook his head and couldn't help but blurt, "Wait, wait Inuyasha…did he…" He trailed off before picking up tentatively, "Did he _rape_ you?"

A blush flared his whole face into a deep crimson red. "I-I – He – It wasn't – I mean – I couldn't…" spluttered Inuyasha, suddenly feeling oh so exposed. He had the sudden urge to crawl into hole and die. His head was immediately hung low as silvery bangs draped across his amber eyes.

An indescribable anger filled the monk as his question was answered by an upset silence and tears bubbling in his pain-filled eyes. "He raped you Inuyasha, didn't he?" accused Miroku, feeling his usual good judgment being clouded by rage. Of course it couldn't be helped. His best friend had been raped. And he had stupidly been blind to it!!

Weakly, Inuyasha managed, "It wasn't exactly…what I would call rape."

"Did you enjoy it?" he asked, trying to keep the fury out of his voice.

"No," whispered the hanyou, hot tears hanging in his eyes and threatening to spill over.

"Did he hurt you?"

"Yes."

"Did it scare you?"

"…yes."

"Then it is what you would call rape," justified the monk, satisfied with his reasoning. "Inuyasha, someone forcing sexual advances on you when it is clearly unwanted is considered rape."

Despite knowing all this, Inuyasha shook his head and argued, feebly, "But still…I could have stopped it. I could have told him to stop. But I didn't. So doesn't that mean that I was a willing participant?"

"Don't be ridiculous Inuyasha! Do you seriously believe that if you had told him to stop, he would have?"

The loud, sharp shout startled the said youkai into silence. He had never heard Miroku use such a tone and had an urge to cower under it, feeling so much weaker thanks to the pregnancy. Realizing the light fear dancing back and forth in those glowing amber eyes, Miroku let out a frustrated sigh before saying, "I'm…I'm sorry Inuyasha. It's just that…what are you defending your brother for? He _raped_ you." A grimace passed on his face as he said the horrid word. Rape. It left a vile taste in his mouth.

"But I…-it wasn't like that," he mumbled, wishing that he had never informed the human of what had happened. Indiscernible eyes darted back and forth from the river's rough surface to the grass's soft blades. "It did…I mean…I _did_ enjoy," admitted Inuyasha, cheeks turning a bright red at the confession which would have never left his lips if it hadn't been for the fact that he was pregnant. "At first that is…but afterwards, I didn't really…"

Miroku wanted to bash his head into a really hard rock. How could he have been so damn oblivious to his friend's suffering?

"Don't…blame yourself Miroku. After a while, even _I_ began to believe that it had never happened," murmured Inuyasha, eyes finally settling down on his swollen stomach. "That is until this happened."

Trying to regain some of his composure, Miroku shook his head and replied, "I'm really sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to yell at you or make you dig up unwanted memories."

"Thanks Miroku…for not thinking any less of me," his voice softly whispered, head still bent low.

A small smile made its way to Miroku's lips as he responded, "I would never think any less of you Inuyasha. Your brother on the hand…I'm not making any promises. Nor do I plan to make any on letting him leave unscathed the next time we run into him."

The light joke brought a tiny smile to the hanyou's lips. Along with a tiny sliver of his attitude (and pride) back.

"Miroku."

"Huh?"

"I swear to God, Buddha, whatever divine force there is that if you speak a word of what just happened between us, I will rip off your head in a multiple series of painfully slow jerks. Got it?"

He could do nothing but gulp and nod his head. "You're mood swings are quite frightening Inuyasha." A large bump formed on his head as Inuyasha's fist collided with it.

- - - -

"Fuck!"

Blearily rubbing the sleep from their eyes, four weary travelers forced their eyes open just in time to watch their dog-eared friend awkwardly jump down from the tree branch, almost tumbling over. "Inuyasha?" called out Sango, worried at how he was limping. "Are you alright?"

"Fine!" came the strained tone.

"What is he _doing_?" questioned a dead-tied kitsune, lying on Miroku's shoulder for support. "Inuyasha's walking all funny like…"

They watched as he disappeared into the woods, heading towards a nearby hot springs when heat flooded Sango's cheeks, painting them a lovely, vibrant shade of red. "Something the matter Sango?"

"That is…uhh…I remember being told," started the taijiya, slapping at a familiar hand before it could reach its destination and glaring at the owner of the hand, "That pregnant demons about halfway through their pregnancy develop an…unusually high libido that is very hard to sate."

Before Miroku could comment, Shippou piped from his shoulder, not quite out yet, "What's 'lip-e-dough' mean?"

The two adults coughed and shared a look of understanding. "Shippou, I believe it's time for you to go back to sleep," retorted Miroku, tucking the uncomplaining kitsune back into the blankets. "Okay…but tomorrow, I'm asking Inuyasha wh…at…it – me…" And he was out.

"How are we supposed to deal with this? I mean, a pregnant Inuyasha is very hard to deal with from the start. And we still have to deal with moody Inuyasha…weepy Inuyasha…pissy Inuyasha…bitchy Inuyasha…" listed the monk, tiredly rubbing his eyes. "Now a horny Inuyasha?"

Sango shook the heat away from her cheeks as she answered, "I don't think we have to worry houshi. While Inuyasha may not be able to control his emotions, I think he'll at least have the decency to have _some_ control of his raging libido."

A loud cry floated through the night sky, causing both humans to shake their heads.

"I somehow doubt that."

- - - -

At the peak of his ninth month of pregnancy, Inuyasha found himself back at the river's bank, studying his own reflection with a deep, pensive expression. When approached by a ragged kitsune, weary monk, and haggard taijiya, he instantly remarked, nose curling up in disapproval, "Now I look like I've swallowed _two_ watermelons!" He scowled.

"When is this pup going to leave Inuyasha's belly?" asked Shippou, falling onto the ground in a tired heap. "I hope it's soon…cause Inuyasha's being sooooo sensitive and girly. I can't take it anymore! Nine months is too lonngggg!"

A light jab was dealt to the kitsune's head who let out a yip and glared at his foster father while rubbing his head.

"I'm _not_ being sensitive and girly kit."

Just as Shippou was about to come back with a not-so-witty-but-still-pride-jabbing-remark, Inuyasha's face contorted into that of pain as he let loose a loud, sharp cry.

"Inuyasha?!" cried Sango and Miroku, both instantly at his side and examining him under scrutiny. "Are you feeling alright? Does it hurt anywhere?"

"I think I'm – I think my–"

At that precise moment, a splashing noise could be heard and all heads turned downward. "-water broke," finished the wincing hanyou.

Panic erupted as they all tried to rush Inuyasha over to Kaede's hut. However, realizing that they were much too far and that Inuyasha was in no condition to make it there, Sango quickly called Shippou over, who popped up from the ground, eyes bulging.

"Shippou, run over to Kaede and bring her over here! Tell her that Inuyasha's about to have the baby!!" ordered the normally calm taijiya, panic flashing in her eyes.

Nodding his head, the kitsune ran, stumbling every few steps.

Miroku and Sango gently laid Inuyasha down, using a ripped part of Miroku's robes, dipped into the cool river water, to wipe away the collecting sweat beading on his forehead at the unimaginable pain. Dear god how the hell did woman do this all the time?! The pain was unbearable!

Crying out curses and babbling incoherently, Inuyasha grabbed the nearest object (Sango's hand) and held it in a bone-crushing iron grip. And that was how Kaede stumbled upon them, herbs and medicines in her hand to ease the pain of child bearing.

Sango was trying to wrench her hand from the delirious hanyou's grip while Miroku attempted to help while wiping away the pouring sweat. Shaking her head, Kaede dropped to the ground and called out orders in a composed fashion.

"Sango, child, you must give moral support to Inuyasha. As for you Miroku, since you are not a prisoner, you will help me with the childbirth."

The monk paled at those words, uncertain about what to do. Regardless, he nodded his head and made his way over to the ancient miko figuring it was best to listen and comply with her orders.

"Seeing as to the fact that Inuyasha is a male…we must cut open his stomach and removed the child that way."

"Oh fuck no! No way in hell! Get the hell away from me you old hag!" objected Inuyasha, grasping onto the hand with a renewed vigor. Sango winced at the strength of his vice like grip. "Inuyasha! There's no other way!" she argued, trying to find a way to wrench her hand from his before he cut off all blood circulation to her hand. Although judging from the fact that it was turning a light hue of purple, it seemed too late.

"No!–God how I want to kick his ass right now–I'm going to murder someone–Why the hell is the sky blue?" ranted Inuyasha, delirious with pain.

Kaede positioned the knife over his mid-section and make a nice, smooth incision before Inuyasha could stop her. He continued to ramble nonsensically, "I swear I'm going to shove my foot up his ass–Going to fucking lodge a stick up there–Water sounds like it's boiling–Is that a bee?–I can see stars–I'd like to see him go through this–Oh fucking god it hurts!–Damn you! How would you like me to stick a watermelon or two up your ass or stomach!–I'm going to die!"

Before long (meaning after Sango lost complete feeling in her right hand and Shippou hid behind Kirara and Miroku fainted), the sounds of wailing reached everyone's ears, including Inuyasha's own downy appendages which sat atop his head. And the pain slowly began receding.

Not even two minutes had passed though before the pain was revived and had Inuyasha howling and crying out. "What the fuck is going on?!" he managed between labored breaths and gritted teeth.

"Oh my goodness…" breathed the old miko, thrusting the newborn babe into Miroku's (who awoke to the cry of both Inuyasha and Sango, who cried out when the hanyou once against took her hand prisoner) awaiting arms.

"Keep steady Inuyasha," she coached.

"I'd like to see you trying to give birth to what feels like an enlarged fucking watermelon!"

A few more minutes of unintelligible ranting, one purple hand, many curses, and a girly scream later (released by Miroku), the sound of crying entered everyone's ears for a second time that day.

"Congratulations Inuyasha…you are the father–or rather mother of two healthy sons," said Kaede gently, letting Inuyasha take his second born son into the crook of one arm. Miroku immediately handed over his other child to the exhausted, sweaty, and completely spent, yet genuinely happy father (mother) who took his first born son into his other arm. His newborn children cradled against his chest, lightly crying, all Inuyasha could do was smile as tears of job leaked from his eyes.

"Ichiro…Daichi…" he murmured with a soft smile before weary yet elated amber eyes disappeared beneath exhausted, sleep laden eyelids.

- - - -

**A/N: **Finally got this chapter posted up after two weeks! Sorry for the semi-long wait!

I realize that Inuyasha's pregnancy seems rushed but like I said in the first chapter, I don't really wanna focus on the pregnancy but rather what happens after Inuyasha has the kids. Also said I was going to be pretty vague with the pregnancy part anyways hahah! Oh, and there will be a six year time skip for the next chapter!

Anyways, I was completely blown away by all the positive feedback and reviews I received! It makes me really happy and all warm and fuzzy inside ahaha! Thanks go out to everyone that was kind enough to review and give me that bubbly warm happiness! XDD I'm very self-conscious about my writing and unfortunately have little self-esteem about it. (I rarely write something I actually like haha!) So this was a big confidence booster!

Thank you _midnightsweet, d3m0nang3l1106, wolfluv, Jester08, Amanda Saitou, Silvermane1, Mihoshi05, seto'swifey, Angel-eyes56, Inuyasha lover72396, misydid, LadyAimi, KAYBOP1, ItaKagome, and loveli_ for reviewing! .:hands everyone a box of pocky:. When/If I have free time, I'll try my best to reply to everyone's review! Thank yooh all!!

To those that just read, thanks for choosing just to read!. :D And I promise I won't ever have such a long author's note at the end of a chapter!


	3. Seventh Year: Unexpected Visits

**Disclaimer: **Ohohoho you'd KNOW if I owned Inuyasha… .:evil laugh:.

**Warnings: **Lots of Kagome-bashing and yaoi. If you don't approve or like yaoi, meaning male x male relationships, mpreg (male pregnancy), or inucest then please proceed to push the little blue 'back' button on the top left corner of your window/screen and do no bother me with angry, disgusted reviews which I will blatantly ignore by burning them to a crisp and using them as seasoning on foods :D

**Note: **Six-year time skip! And don't worry, all will be explained of what happened during those six years! Well…the important stuff at least. Ah and bits and pieces of Kouga x Inuyasha but remember, this **is** a Sess x Inu. Oh, and finally, sorry for any mistakes in advance! Didn't have time to check!

- - - - - - -

**The Years Later**

**Seventh Year: Unexpected Visits**

- - - - - - -

Sesshomaru would never allow himself to express how damn _good_ it felt to get out of the castle and back to wandering the woods like an unrelenting vagabond. Having returned to the castle to take care of important matters concerning alliances, treaties, quelling the calls of war, and such, he had spent the last two years holed up in that forsaken place.

And now, he was free at last to roam the world with no real destination in mind.

"Sesshomaru-sama!! Sesshomaru-samaaaaaa!!"

The said taiyoukai ignored the obstinately shouting imp, wanting to just walk along in silence. He held no interest in what the pathetic imp youkai had to say.

"Sesshomaru-sama! There's been word about that filthy hanyou Inuyasha!"

He stopped his slow-paced walk upon hearing a name which had not been spoken in over five long years. The last he had heard, his brother had gotten himself impregnated by some unknown youkai who had vanished about six years ago. While the fact that his brother had gone out and thrown himself at the nearest male youkai irritated him slightly, he pushed it off as his hatred towards that hanyou. Still, the question of how his younger brother could just forgot about their own little…No. He needed to derail that train of thought _now._ That night seven years back was a simple mistake created by his own lack of self-restraint, loss of self-control, and unbearable (which by his standards was truly _**excruciatingly unbearable **_because that word did not even _exist_ in his vocabulary) need for release.

The memory almost brought a smirk to his lips. _Almost._

He would not try to deny the fact that it had been one of the most pleasurable releases he had experienced because he was above lying. However the fact that it had been the hanyou who given him such surmounting pleasure was what had disgusted him to the very core of his existence.

A lowly, tainted hanyou, the product of his father and a human wench nonetheless, was the one who had brought him to such an unspeakably gratifying climax. Truly nauseating.

After their last satisfyingly fulfilling yet repulsing run in, the silver haired hanyou had disappeared altogether and remained hidden from his eyes. At first, Sesshomaru had accepted this considering the fact that for a week after their little "escapade," he had been seething with rage at himself and had taken upon himself to destroy all the vegetation and youkai that bothered him in that time period. However, after finally cooling down and collecting his calm, the knowledge that he couldn't even track the other down (purely to explain that their one night had meant nothing and the hanyou should not be deluded into thinking that it actually _did_ mean something to him or spark feeling within him) was more than frustrating. He couldn't understand why he was unable to find his brother which was just exasperating and then coming to terms with the fact that he couldn't understand something just added to his growing aggravation.

Perhaps it was this realization which had him giving up all too quickly and none too contentedly. Despite never acknowledging the presence of it, a sliver of disgruntlement gently poked at him for a couple of months afterwards for giving up.

"It has been said that he has finally been spotted in some caverns to the north!" squawked Jaken, not even noticing how lost in thought the taller demon was. "And it is a fairly new rumor Sesshomaru-sama! It was also said that he has been moving from place to place every few months and has gone into hiding, too afraid to even show his face now because he's nothing but a common whore! Ha! Serves that filthy hanyou right! Don't you agree Sesshomaru-sama???"

Ignoring the toad, he turned his nose upward; a quick, delicate sniff filled his nose with an old stale scent of his half-brother. He had been around these parts of the lands a few weeks ago. No doubt trying to sneak his way to the northern caverns without anyone noticing.

Lips curling into a cruel smirk, he resumed his slow paced walk, taking longer strides. He could not pass up this opportunity to mock the hanyou. To show just how truly a pathetic heap of _worthlessness_ he was.

He was long overdue in paying a visit to that miserable, wretched hanyou known as his little brother.

- - - -

Inuyasha let out a small sigh as he watched his two twin sons struggle against each other, both trying to climb up to the top of the tree before the other. A tiny smile alit on his features as he observed their playful competitions and close relationship. The way brothers were supposed to act and be.

Ichiro, the older of the two, had flowing silvering hair with bright, wide amber eyes always shining with a gleam of mischief. Being more active of the two, his tanned skin showed off all the hours he had spent outside under the sun's rays. His cheeks adorned two familiar magenta strips and a blue crescent moon on his forehead, proudly showing off his noble youkai heritage and lineage. Pointed ears were now focusing on the quick, rapid steps of his brother which were quickly catching up to his own.

Daichi, the younger one, had taken on the same silky silver hair of his parents, like his brother, with brilliant golden pools and flecks of translucent purple sparkling with intelligence and childish joy. He too shared the same demon markings of his father, two magenta strips tattooed his cheeks with the bluish crescent moon lying on his forehead resting against his pale skin. Despite only being a fourth human, a pair of fuzzy, honeyed caramel dog ears sat atop the young boy's head, now twitching ever so lightly in amusement and pride.

"I win!"

"No fair! You cheated!!" accused Ichiro, sitting on the branch just below his younger brother's.

Daichi crossed his arms and waggled an eyebrow while responding in an as matter of factly tone, "Using another tree to get up to the top _isn't_ considered cheating Ichi-nii." (A/N: No, that's not a Bleach reference…at least it's NOT supposed to be.) When his older brother just stuck out his tongue in a childish manner, the younger added, "And besides, if you used your head once in a while, you might win."

The elder snorted and jumped back down onto the earth in a less than graceful fashion. "Hmph. I'm the older brother and that's all that matters."

"Yeah, by a grand total of one minute and forty-seven seconds," stated his counterpart, landing in a much more graceful manner than the boy before. Ichiro gave the younger boy a playful push, catching him off guard and causing him to lose his balance and fall into the lake's slow currents.

"That one minute and forty-something seconds is a lot Dai-chan," countered his brother, grinning at his wet brother who was sitting in the lake, glaring at him. Daichi hopped out of the water and tackled his brother with such speed that Ichiro didn't have any time to defend. The two tumbled down into the grass and rolled around, playfully wrestling with each other against the grass.

Inuyasha watched the two in a content manner, letting his lips free from his usual scowl and curve into a genuine smile.

"Better stop tempting me."

Smile hurriedly dropping, the hanyou beside him to find a certain wolf nestled next to him, his arm stretched around his slim waist. "Kouga," growled out Inuyasha, trying to pry the arm off of his waist, "Get your damn arm off me wolf."

"Using such language in front of your kids. Really dog-turd, I thought you knew better than _that_," replied Kouga, winking.

"I may not be as irrational as before, but don't think I'll think twice before kicking yourself ass. Now get your damn off of my waist! I'm not a girl."

Retracting the offending limb, the ookami held up his hands in mock horror. He knew that Inuyasha wouldn't do anything violent in front of his kids unless it was a life-threatening situation. Ever since the birth of those two pups, his rival had softened, and matured, considerably, no longer always running around like an idiot and picking unnecessary fights.

"Sorry to offend, but it's just too hard to resist," he whispered before giving a sharp nip to the tip of one of those furry triangles. Pink immediately tinted the hanyou's cheeks as he gave Kouga a sharp shove in the ribs, successfully getting away from the perverted wolf.

"Stop trying to hit on me in front of my kids. You're only embarrassing yourself," he muttered, turning his attention back on the two pups who were now racing. Kouga "hmph'd", unhappy with the silver haired youkai's reaction, but stopped for the time being.

"You're such a damn softy now that you've got kids. Always worrying and smiling."

Letting out a soft snort, Inuyasha countered, "Least I got an excuse. What the hell is yours?" However, he knew the truth in those words. Ever since giving birth to his two pups, he fled Kaede's village and went into hiding, not wanting Sesshomaru to come and find them. That had been his biggest fear. That one day, Sesshomaru would just pop out of nowhere and take his children or worse. Banishing the thoughts from his head, he heaved a small sigh. The only people who knew where he was residing were Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and Kaede. He hadn't even waited for Kagome to come back from her time before taking off for unknown territory, scared of taking the risk and weighing down his friendship with the girl against the safety of his pups.

"Ow, your words cut my heart deeply," remarked Kouga with a low sarcastic tint. "Looks like you're now responsible for making me better." A lecherous grin was flashed and a low punch was thrown.

"Don't even _think_ about it," he warned before swiveling his head back towards his children. A warmth spread from his waist like a wildfire as Inuyasha quickly looked down to find the ookami's arm wrapped around his own waist. Inuyasha gave him an irritated glare, which caused Kouga to reply to the gesture, "C'mon puppy, just let yourself relax. I'm not going to try anything on you…at least not until the kids are all tucked in and sleeping."

Scowling at the smirking wolf, Inuyasha had to admit that the touch did feel nice and wasn't unwelcome by any means. He let out a small sigh as his hands rubbed his eyes wearily, giving in to the warm touch of the ookami. "Fine, but just this once," stated the hanyou firmly as he allowed himself to snuggle deeper into the gentle touch and enveloping warmth.

Kouga was willing to take it as he nipped his furry ear once more causing red to flood his cheeks once more. "Don't do that!" he fumed, almost rising out of the other's arms as a half-hearted threat. Of course, the wolf youkai immediately tightened his hold to stop the other boy.

"Sorry, sorry. But like I said puppy, it's too hard to resist."

The hanyou lightly grumbled under his breath but stayed in the arms all the same. The warmth was all too intoxicating for some reason and he just couldn't pull himself away from it.

"Kouga-ojichan…what're you holding dad like that for?"

Confusion touched voice reached their ears and Inuyasha bolted up, freeing himself from Kouga's arms and feeling cold seep into his body once more as the previous heat dissipated. He cursed himself inwardly at allowing himself to be caught up in the pooling heat even if it was only for a few minutes.

Ichiro proposed quite an innocent question to the couple, "Dad, are you and Kouga-ojichan in love like Miroku-ojichan and Sango-obachan?"

He spluttered, trying to find the right words to tell his children. "It's not–That's not–It isn't like–It's…it's a little bit more complicated Ichiro," fumbled Inuyasha, beckoning his children to come over and sit by him. Daichi complied almost immediately, launching himself into his father's arms and burying his face into the crook of his neck. Ichiro took a seat inbetween the two adults, purposely blocking Kouga from Inuyasha. Despite being only six, he didn't like the way his uncle had been "hugging" his father. It was much too close and touchy to be just a friendly hug in his eyes.

Kouga let out a small groan and inquired, "What are ya so interested for squirt?"

"Because it has to do with my dad!" declared Ichiro as though it were the most obvious fact in the world. To emphasize the point, he even added a, "Duh!"

Turning to Inuyasha, he jerked his head at the smaller boy and asked, "He's only six for crying out loud. How much does he know?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders, readjusting his arms around the younger boy in his arms. "They have _Miroku_ for an uncle. What can you expect?" The wolf snorted and muttered rather loudly, "I shoulda known. He's one of most perverted 'monks' I've ever met."

Ichiro, hating to be ignored, spoke up once more, "So why were you 'hugging' my dad like that?" His wide golden eyes narrowed slightly in suspicion. Having Miroku as his uncle really shoved paranoid thoughts into his mind and while he couldn't fully comprehend some of the things he had been told and had seen, he knew enough to know that something was fishy.

"Maybe it's cause I _like_ 'hugging' your dad like that," challenged Kouga with his wolfish smirk. Inuyasha elbowed him in the ribs around Ichiro and shot him a warning glare.

"Does that mean…" started Daichi from his spot in his father's arms, "That dad's going to spend more time with Kouga-ojisan now? And that…me and Ichi-nii aren't dad's most important people?" The hanyou wanted nothing more than to bash the wolf with a really, _heavy _rock. Soothingly running his hand through the boy's growing silver locks, he stated, "Of course not Daichi. You and Ichiro will _always _be the most important people in the world to me. Nothing will change that."

Content with the reassuring answer, Daichi nodded as his hands grasped the fabric of his haori. He buried his nose deeper, loving the comforting scent of his father.

"So…remind me again why you're children are so big only after six years?" asked Kouga, just wanting to get off the subject of his and Inuyasha's 'relationship.' He snorted at the word.

Knowing what he was doing, the inu youkai answered gratefully, "I guess it's because they're still a fourth human and that's what's messing with their aging. But it should only affect them until they turn seven. After that, they should age like normal youkai." He didn't want his children to start questioning a nonexistent relationship between him and Kouga. They were still too young for him to actually become romantically involved with anyone. Letting himself go in Kouga's hold was a mistake on his part.

"You guys tired?" questioned Inuyasha as he watched Ichiro's head slump against his arm. A sleepy nod of the heads confirmed his question and he stood with both boys in his arms. "I'm putting them to bed."

"I'll be waiting," responded Kouga with a wink. He shook his head at the wolf before trudging up to their makeshift home in the caverns. Gently, Inuyasha laid both boys upon the mats before covering them up with blankets and placing a soft kiss on their foreheads.

Straightening himself back up, he left the cave and returned to the tree, making sure not to stray too far from their home. In what could only be described as an exhausted manner, he reclined against the trunk of the tree and released a long sigh.

Instantly, arms were wrapped around his slender waist and a warm body was pressed against his. He protested the warmth, not wanting to get comfortable in its grasp and have another lapse in judgment. "Stop Kouga," he chastised resignedly, trying to squirm out of his hold. "I'm not a fucking girl so stop treating me like one. And how many ti—…" He trailed off at the sight of intense brilliant blue eyes capturing his own golden hued ones.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kouga remarked with a small smirk. Chapped lips descended down upon his own plush ones in a light touch. Feeling no resistance, the ookami pressed down more firmly, meshing their lips together in a gentle manner.

"It would appear as though the rumors were accurate."

The voice snapped Inuyasha out of his daze as he reeled away from Kouga immediately. Upon whirling his head to see who the intruder was, cold shivers were sent rolling down his spine at once as trepidation clogged his throat to keep him from producing any sounds.

'_Sesshomaru…'_

How long had it been since he had last seen that face?

"Inuyasha," greeted his older brother calmly, letting no emotion seep through his mask. How long had it been since he had last heard that voice call his name? _'Too long…'_ his mind answered with a grin.

Unfortunately, just because Inuyasha was rendered mute at the moment did not mean that Kouga was as well. The wolf youkai snarled with unmasked hatred and anger, "What the _fuck_ are you doing here?"

"My presence here does not concern you wolf."

"The fuck it does! If it's gotta do with Inuyasha than its gotta do with me," he answered, crushing the smaller body against his in a possessive manner. Inuyasha did not try to tear himself away from Kouga, still in a state of shock.

Intensely vivid golden eyes locked upon Inuyasha's fear stricken body. He could feel the amber orbs searching. For what, he didn't know nor did he want to.

"Are you the hanyou's male lover of the day?" he asked with as much emotion as a rock possessed. Kouga frowned at the words and asked despite knowing better, "What the fuck are you talking about you pompous prick?"

"There have been rumors floating around about you, you ignorant hanyou," directed Sesshomaru to the hunched figure still in Kouga's hold. "Impregnated by an unknown demon, switching locations every few months, hiding from the world, becoming a common whore who only knows how to pleasure others."

The sound of splintering wood stopped the taiyoukai from continuing as Kouga sat there with one hand buried deep inside of the tree. "You fucking bastard!" he snarled, relinquishing his hold on Inuyasha to attack the offending demon.

"Stop."

The quiet voice stopped the ookami in his tracks as Sesshomaru's eyes flickered back over to the silver haired hanyou. Head hung low with silvery bangs draped across his eyes, Inuyasha muttered once more, feeling terribly weak, "Stop Kouga. It's not…worth it. Just…forget about it and let him think what he wants. I for one…am not going to be held down by his words."

Standing to his feet, Inuyasha cast a glance towards the towering figure known as his older brother. Shivers trailed down his spine once more as he quickly turned away to go "home."

"Dammit! You're just going to let this son of a bitch walk around like he owns the damn world and you?!" cried Kouga furiously, needing to vent his long held back rage directed towards the said youkai.

He threw another backward glance at a fuming Kouga and patiently waiting Sesshomaru. Shaking his head, he retorted effetely, "I don't know why you're here or what made you decide to come here, but leave. Now that you've gotten to see how pathetic I've become, go ahead and gloat and then leave. There's no rea—"

"Dad?"

Inuyasha froze. That voice…it couldn't be…Whirling around, he found Daichi, trying to rub the heavy coated sleep from his eyes, standing only three feet away from him and the one person he had avoided having his children meet. He hurriedly rushed over to the child, hugging him against his chest in a protective manner and to hide any evidence that the pup was indeed Sesshomaru's own son.

"What's wrong Daichi? Did you have a nightmare? Or were we too loud out here?" he whispered into the pup's ear soothingly. Daichi shook his head, yawning.

"I heard a loud 'boom' and it woke me up."

Panic bubbling at his chest, Inuyasha replied hurriedly, "It's nothing Daichi, alright? Now go back to sleep with your brother, okay??" Inwardly, he added a desperate, _'Please! Dear god please! Before he sees you!' _

"That is the child you bore?"

What little hope the hanyou held collapsed immediately at the sound of a silky voice. Not wanting to turn around, Inuyasha stayed rooted to his spot, tightly grasping onto Daichi's small body. The boy gazed up past his father's shoulder and melted pools of gold met with bright rays of gold mixed with speckles of a lucid violet.

"Dad…who's that person?"

Eyes widened slightly at the sight of Daichi as Sesshomaru arched an elegant brow. That child resembled him…and quite a great deal. The demon markings, the hair, the eyes…Suddenly, the pieces of the puzzle fitted together in his mind as he grasped the conclusion. It had been so blatantly obvious…

That one night seven years ago (which still gnawed at his mind even to this day), hearing of Inuyasha's impregnation and the father disappearing, never seeing so much as a footprint of his brother…It all made sense now. As Sesshomaru came to end of his trail, the younger inu youkai had returned from putting Daichi back into bed and telling him not to worry.

"Is that child—"

"Yours?" snapped Inuyasha, fear being replaced with pure, unfiltered resentment. When he heard Daichi asking about Sesshomaru and the taiyoukai reacting, something inside of the hanyou snapped. He couldn't take the burden anymore. "Yes. Daichi is your child as much as he is mine."

Inuyasha prepared himself for any physical or mental beating would undoubtedly come his way. He inwardly wished that this day could have been pushed back much further to at least when Daichi and Ichiro were old enough to understand.

"Why was I not informed of this?" hissed Sesshomaru, eyes narrowed in a rare moment of anger.

The hanyou's resentment matched his anger, tone for tone. With a boldness that he thought he had long since lost, Inuyasha declared, "Why? So you could kill me and the kids to get rid of any evidence? Keh. I don't see any reason why you should have been told."

The taiyoukai was not amused which was clearly shown when he pinned the unsuspecting hanyou to a tree, growling deep from within his throat. "Of course there is a reason why I should have been informed. I am the father of that child," he growled, lips brushing against the furry cartilage of his ear. More shivers.

"Get your fucking grubby paws off of him!" barked Kouga, charging after the noble inu youkai. With a simple, casual flick of the wrist, Kouga was sent hurling back through at least twenty trees. Inuyasha paled as unwanted worry clawed at his insides.

Sesshomaru sneered easily, "As I stated before, this does not concern you wolf."

Turning from the sight where he last saw Kouga back to a…displeased taiyoukai who looked ready to lop off his head at any given second. He swallowed hard, fear once again replacing some of his audacity.

"I want an answer Inuyasha. _Why_ was I not informed of the fact that the child you bore is _mine?_" demanded the youkai, tightening his hold on the slender, pale neck. Inuyasha coughed, trying to fill his lungs with as much oxygen as he was allowed. "I can't…-breathe…" he gasped out, fixing upon his brother a pleading look. As much as it was pride damaging, he didn't want to end up dying and leaving Sesshomaru to take care of his kids.

Reluctantly, he loosed his grip and permitted the hanyou to breathe in all the oxygen he needed before speaking.

"Tell me why you care so much Sesshomaru. For as long as I've known you, you haven't given a shit bout me or what I did. The only time you actually ever even noticed my existence was when you were trying to _kill me_ to get the damn Tessaiga!" muttered Inuyasha with as much hate as he could pour into his words without losing control.

Instead of constricting his throat once more to cut off all the air to his lungs, his lips curled upward into a smirk filled with nothing but malice. Inuyasha cringed under the tiny gesture which spoke louder than words ever could.

Three seconds later, the hanyou found his face full of bark and a knee placed so strategically in between his thighs that it could never be claimed as an 'accident.' Lips grazed against his downy appendages once more as they whispered in an uncharacteristically husky tone laden with lust, "_You _tell_ me _Inuyasha…were you disappointed that I never paid much attention to you? Lonely perhaps?"

"Wh-Wh-What the fuck are you talking about?" mumbled the hanyou, gasping as the knee pressed further up. With a sharp intake of air, his backside was thrown back against the tree and his luscious lips devoured. Amber eyes widened in horror as Inuyasha could do nothing top stop a wet appendage slipping inside of his mouth and hands untying his haori.

Feeling backed into a corner, he bit down hard on the tongue that was invading the sanctity of his mouth and the owner drew back, cursing. His eyes darted back and forth like a trapped prey as Sesshomaru stopped glaring to resume his assault on the younger boy.

Within seconds, lips attacked his neck as his fangs scraped and pinched the tanned skin underneath leaving dark bruises and angry red marks. A hand slipped through his hakamas and began kneading the soft flesh of his ass while the roamed his abdomen, appreciating the finely sculpted muscles which were regained after the pregnancy.

At the touch violating his ass, Inuyasha renewed his weakening resolve and swiftly delivered a head butt to the offending youkai. Caught off guard and in slight pain, he took the advantage to collide his fist with the other's cheek, knocking the taiyoukai away from his body.

Inuyasha quickly moved away before he could be sandwiched in between the tree and his brother's body once more, letting out a breath of relief. He cautiously watched the older inu youkai touch his cheek gently as a smirk stretched his lips once more.

"Still lively as ever I see little brother. So be it. For today, and today only, I shall withdraw. The next time however, you will not be so lucky Inuyasha," he stated coolly, before turning around and walking away, true to his words. Inuyasha stayed in his defensive position until the regal figure disappeared into the blending trees and the sounds of his footsteps could no longer be heard.

He swallowed the growing lump in his throat as he toppled over a tree with a single punch. How could he still be so weak…? Without using the Tessaiga, he was as powerful as an ant going up against a human against Sesshomaru! How could he protect his children if he was this weak? Disgusted with himself, Inuyasha turned away and hurried off to find Kouga, poking him awake in the ribs with his foot.

Silencing the groaning wolf with a single gesture of a finger touching against his lips, the hanyou motioned for him to follow him to the cave serving as his temporary home.

"Fuck you're moving _again_?!" asked Kouga in a hushed tone, frowning. "You've only been here for three weeks!"

"_He_ knows about Daichi and where we are," replied Inuyasha, exiting the cave with one sleeping boy in his arms and the other on his back. Kouga followed behind with their things all packed. While the overly proud inu youkai _hated_ asking for any sort of help or assistance, he knew that he could not leave this place carrying both his children _and_ their things.

Growling lightly at his predicament, he added with a grunt, "Not like I got much choice either. All I care about is protecting Ichiro and Daichi from him. And if that means I have to move every fucking day, I'll do it."

Kouga nodded and ran ahead, knowing that the disgruntled, and still slightly shaken up hanyou would catch up. Before setting off as well, Inuyasha glanced backwards only once to glare at the tree he had been pinned up against by his brother.

'_I'll be fucking damned before I let you hurt my kids.'_

With that thought in mind, he felt his fallen resolve piece itself back together and all his earlier fears and panics wash away. He would not lose against Sesshomaru if there actually came to be a next time. Satisfied, Inuyasha rushed off to catch up with Kouga and in his haste, completely missing the amusedly sadistic chuckle coming from the woods.

Oh this would be too much fun.

- - - -

**A/N: **I kinda feel like I could have done a better job on this chapter but didn't. But I'm still in a pretty good mood! It was my aunt's wedding yesterday and gah, she looked so beautiful! And the ceremony just had me I awe-struck it was so gorgeous and beautiful! And I got to meet a lot of people and friends I haven't seen in years! It was awesome in short XD

Unfortunately, since I must attend an evil thing called school tomorrow, I can't reply to the chapter 2 reviews right now (I should be sleeping right now actually…), but I will do it later tomorrow!

I'd like to thank **K. L. Bloodfang, aloukou101, Silvermane1, Angel-eyes56, Princess Sin, Souless.Misses, ItaKagome, midnightsweet, Animehunter08, misydidi, loveli, d3m0nang3l1106, Oreo13, Mihoshi05, SoSickOfNyQuil, Nikkie23534, and Rikus-Lady22** for leaving wonderful, makes-me-completely-happy reviews! .:hearts everyone and hands everyone a piece of cake:. Thank yooh everyone!!


	4. Seventh Year: Musing

**Disclaimer:**Ohohoho you're too funny. Of course I own it……………not.

**Warnings:**Noncon, yaoi (male x male relationships) mpreg (male pregnancy), inucest. And I believe that's all.

- - - - - - -

**The Years Later**

**Seventh Year: Musing**

- - - - - - -

Golden eyes flashing like ember in the fading sunlight, they flickered back and forth to survey the now deserted "campsite". The owner of the glowing orbs turned to stare at his servant who was nervously clutching onto his staff in fear of what would happen. Taking a faint whiff of the surrounding air, he calculated in his mind that it had only been three days since his brother had disappeared.

"T-T-Th-Th-This is most strange Sesshomaru-sama! He was here! I know that wretched hanyou was here!" exclaimed Jaken almost furiously, looking high and low for any signs of him.

The taiyoukai brought his gaze back upward and stared into the encompassing forest. He had probably run away. That was much too like him. Inwardly smirking at the thoughts of his little brother being forced to run away, he continued walking towards the lingering scent of his brother.

"Sesshomaru-sama? Sesshomaru-sama! Where are you going? What's going on?"

"Stay here Jaken or else I will kill you," he ordered, before disappearing amongst the trees. Jaken screeched when a squirrel nudged his leg. "Sesshomaru-sama!! HELP!!" The squirrel cocked its head as it watched the imp run around in circles. When it looked as though the smaller youkai would not stop (and had no thoughts to stop) the squirrel pulled out an acorn to munch on while watching the show put on for his behalf.

Shaking his head at the stupidity of his vassal, Sesshomaru took on a slow pace, feeling no need to rush himself. Judging from the appearance of the campsite and the remaining heavy aroma, his brother had not strayed too far. Perhaps only a day walk away for him. Two at most.

As he continued to take his long strides, the inu youkai noticed something slightly strange…off almost. There was the unmistakable odor of wolf mingled in with the scent. A wolf?

Eyes narrowed at the prospect that another male wolf youkai was traveling with _his_ little brother. While he did not greatly care who the hanyou was "friends" with, the knowledge that another youkai had gotten to his brother before him irritated his conscious. A great deal. He unconsciously quickened his pace and began taking longer strides, wanting to hurry up this silly journey.

Letting out an involuntary growl from the back of his throat, Sesshomaru halted himself almost immediately after emitting the noise. He did**not** just growl in jealousy. And for his younger, half-brother for god's sake. He, the Lord of the Western Lands, did **not** growl out of jealousy. No, he could not even _feel_ envious of another, lower-classed demon because they were traveling with his wretched hanyou of a brother. It was inconceivable.

The silver haired inu youkai continued walking forward, making sure to take normal steps and a slow his tempo. What did he care if that ignorant half-breed was throwing himself at every youkai that happened to step into his vicinity? He didn't. He had never cared about Inuyasha nor would he ever in the future. That included what he decided to do with whom.

…And yet why couldn't he rid his mind of murderous thoughts at the presumption that another youkai was taking the hanyou? He did not care about Inuyasha. He _did not care_ about Inuyasha! It was preposterous to even think that he, a great noble taiyoukai, would even _consider_ being concerned about his younger brother's well-being and living habits. Yes, while he _did_ finally (and very much grudgingly) accept the hanyou as his younger half-brother, he did _not_ acknowledge his presence outside of that fact. Inuyasha would be nothing more to him than the result of a rather stupid mistake his father had made when taking on a _human_ as his mate. He was an error. A fault. A blunder. A slip up. _A mistake._

As Sesshomaru continued to make his way through the forest, deeply immersed in his own thoughts, he caught the faintest stench of death fused with clay, muddled together with a revengeful aura. The stink approached.

"You are the miko who sealed Inuyasha to the Goshinboku, are you not?" he drawled as the figure came out of the shadows.

"Indeed, I am."

Temporarily withdrawing himself from his tangled thoughts, he examined the priestess responsible for sealing his incompetent brother to a tree fifty-seven years ago. Truth be told, he had actually gone and visited the sleeping buffoon. Just to scorn the useless bag of skin and bones. Nothing more.

"You are Inuyasha's half-brother, are you not?" inquired Kikyo, already knowing the answer to her question.

"I am."

Hollowed brown eyes stared at him as she spoke, "Strange. I expected your aura to be filled with much more fury and hatred towards him. I suppose you do not loathe Inuyasha as much as your mind would like to think you do."

Eyes narrowing a fraction, he replied coldly, "You know nothing of which you speak of. I detest that lowly, pathetic hanyou to the core of his existence. He is a disgrace marring our noble blood line. A blemish in our lineage."

"If that is true, why is it that I cannot feel any of that odium you hold? Your abhorrence for Inuyasha runs only as deep as a shallow river's waves," she countered, watching for any changes in his expression.

There was none to be found.

"Think what you will human." Turning away to continue on his path, Kikyo's voice rang out once more, challenging him. "You love him, don't you?" He paused, appalled at this woman's utter lack of intelligence.

"In truth, you are in love with Inuyasha. But years of being alone and isolated from your emotions has locked away your heart. You feel a spark of emotion flitting to you when you think or see Inuyasha and cast it aside as hate. But it is not such a feeling. Only an individual who has not been blessed with the feeling of love cannot recognize it. And you are such an individual," elucidated Kikyo despite knowing that saying such words to the proud taiyoukai could only result in her death.

Sesshomaru inwardly bristled at her words. "You speak utter nonsense. Now leave before I decide to kill you," he retaliated, trying once more, to keep walking forward. This time, Kikyo's quiet, flowing voice did not call out to stop him and for that, he was grateful. If she had said anymore, he would have killed her right on the spot. Unfortunately, now his mind was plagued with those incredulous thoughts she planted.

Love? Him _loving_ that pitiful hanyou? It was nothing short of laughable. A truly inane idea.

He, the great taiyoukai of the Western Lands, did not _love_. Especially not his pathetic, worthless, eyesore, hanyou of a brother. That dim-witted miko was not in the right mental state of mind to even suggest such a proposal.

- - - -

"Tag! You're it!!"

Grinning, Daichi immediately burst full speed after his older brother, yelling, "Not for long!!!" The other merely turned back to stick out his tongue before increasing his own speed. Childish laughter flowed from their direction.

Inuyasha watched the two, as usual, carefully scouting the area for any strange youki. Namely one in the form of Sesshomaru's. Ever since their last encounter, the hanyou had been on high alert, refusing to stay in one place for too long. He had only managed to sleep a total of seven hours in the past three days.

A warm body slipping next to his own, the younger inu youkai did not even have the strength to argue and protest. He was far to exhausted to put up a fight. The lack of sleep, constant keeping an eye on his two sons, and looking out for the arrival of an unwelcome taiyoukai drained all of his energy.

"Despite not really liking the reasons for you being so tired, I like it when you're docile," commented Kouga, nuzzling the other's neck. Inuyasha merely glared slits at him. Even that however proved to be too large of a task for his weary body to handle.

"Just go to sleep puppy. I swear I'll protect you and your kids with my life," remarked the wolf, nipping his neck playfully. The other tried to shrug the wolf away, not wanting to be distracted. It wasn't that he didn't trust Kouga…it was just that he couldn't shake off a certain uneasiness about the whole situation.

As the sun began setting below the horizon, casting shadows into the growing twilight, Daichi collapsed onto the soft grass, panting. Ichiro toppled with him, grinning. "Ha! I – win – this round!" he exclaimed triumphantly, turning onto his side to poke his younger brother in the ribs.

"Yeah…well I beat you to the top of the tree." A tiny snort and pause of silence in which only their recovering breaths could be heard ensued.

"Hey Ichi-nii…" started Daichi carefully, thinking about which words to use. "A few days ago…I saw…I saw another inu youkai that looked like us. And—"

"What is Kouga-ojichan doing again?!" cried Ichiro, glancing over at his father currently being cuddled by his uncle. He frowned disapprovingly before turning back to Daichi. Head cocked and confusion dancing in his golden pools, he remarked, "Huh? What were you saying Dai?"

Shaking his head in a defeated sense, the younger of the two let out a small sigh. He would bring up that strange demon another time…when his brother wasn't so distracted. "I was just saying that I saw a raccoon youkai fly with a boar youkai riding his back. And they were throwing out bags of fireworks."

There was a pause. "…REALLY?! Why didn't you tell meee??" whined the other boy, tugging on his brother's sleeve. At times like these, Daichi wondered which one of them was the older brother.

"Ichiro, Daichi, time for bed!"

Getting up to his feet, Ichiro offered a hand to help his brother up which he took gratefully. The two grinned and raced over to their father, instantly glomping him. "Aw dad! We have to sleep right now??" questioned Ichiro immediately, fixing a pout onto his lips. Daichi followed suit, hugging his father's waist.

"Nuh-huh. That is NOT working on me today pups. Now off to bed. I'll tuck you two in," Inuyasha replied with a grin of his own as he picked up Daichi in his arms and grasped Ichiro's hand.

Ichiro groaned loudly to protest this early bedtime. "But dad!! I'm not even tired! Me and Daichi wanna stay up and play with you!!"

As he started towards the makeshift hut serving as their new home, the hanyou replied with an amused gleam in his eyes, "Okay, how about this? You and Daichi go to sleep now and tomorrow, I'll play with the two of you all day long. Okay?"

Daichi stared down at his brother who appeared to be in deep thought, considering this proposal. His voice piped up once more as the door was slid open. "Only if we get to sleep as late as we want tomorrow!"

"Keh, deal."

Beaming triumphantly at his negotiating skills, Ichiro hopped into his bed without any complaints as Daichi was laid next to him. Inuyasha gently tugged the blanket upward to cover their smaller bodies and pressed a kiss to their foreheads, smiling. "Alright, now no messing around okay?" They nodded.

"Night Ichiro, Daichi."

"Good night dad!" they chorused, as the elder of the pair immediately wrapped an arm around Daichi who snuggled closer to his brother. "Night Ichiro."

"Nighty night Dai."

With a broad smile, Inuyasha slid the door shut and made his way back over to the fire Kouga had started while he had been gone. He slipped back into his spot, leaning against the tree with a peacefully content expression marking his face.

"Cute. So cute I have an urge to throw up," taunted Kouga good naturally as the stick thrown to the fire was licked and eaten by eager orange flames. With a half-hearted snort, he answered the only way he knew how, "Keh. Make sure to turn your head away when you do. Don't want chunks of whatever the hell you eat in my hair and clothes."

"That's too bad cause when I do get around to throwing up over that little parental love display, I'm going make sure to do it all over you."

"Bite me."

With his trademark smirk, Kouga replied, "Oh I'd be more than happy to." Before Inuyasha could ask him to elaborate on what he meant by saying such a phrase (because in truth, despite not appearing so, he was downright oblivious when it came down to someone making sexual advances on him), he was tackled into the ground, the said youkai straddling his waist.

"What the fuck?! Get off me Kouga!" he exclaimed, trying to push the dead weight content with sitting on his stomach. The wolf leaned down and bit down on the spot just above his collarbone, teeth grazing his skin. A mixture between a strangled moan and a disgruntled growl left his lips at the feel of the lips sucking at his lightly tanned skin.

Pulling back to admire his handy work, Kouga lowered his head back down to say, "Now, learned your lesson bout saying sexually suggestive things to me puppy? Even if you didn't mean to." He nibbled the tip of a fluffy white ear and before Inuyasha could harm him in any bodily sort of way (like for example, making sure he could no longer have children anymore), ran away with a cheeky wave just as the said hanyou jumped to his feet.

"I'll come back sometime tomorrow baby!" His ear twitched at the sound of the added 'pet name'.

"Fucking asshole!" he growled out, hand rubbing the ear that had been previously assaulted. With a tight scowl on his face, Inuyasha leaned against the tree and let out a loud sigh. Minutes of silence (the sounds of the fire crackling in the background) tickled on and the hanyou could feel himself struggle to keep his eye open. Sensing no immediate danger nearby, Inuyasha allowed his eyelids to flutter close for a brief moment, enjoying the sleepiness dust wash over him like a wave.

In the back of his blank mind, he replayed the last few days. Finally meeting his brother for the first time in seven years, having him find out that he was the father of their children (although he had only met Daichi so far), stupid Kouga flirting with him all the time, having to move once again. So many things in such a short amount of time.

However, there were a few things that were gnawing at his inner thoughts. And one of them (and the most recent) was the wolf constantly flirting coquettishly with him. No matter how many times Inuyasha questioned his behavior, he couldn't understand just _why._They had been rivals from the first moment they met and at best had a "competitive friendship". But ever since the idiotic wolf had learned of his children and that Kagome had disappeared, he had been making more and more passes at the hanyou. It irritated him to no end.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Inuyasha crossed his arms and slid downward to lie down against the grass, eyes still hung shut.

"Inuyasha."

Amber eyes reappeared as his eyelids flew open at the sound of a voice calling out his name in such a tone. Panicked gold clashed with calm ones.

Oh fuck.

"Se-Se-Se-Se-Sesshomaru?!" he finally stuttered out, taking a step back in surprise. "Wh-Wh-What are you doing here again?! I th-th-thought that we settled everything alre-…" The words died on his the tip of his tongue as a hand shot out and bunched up the fabric of his haori.

"How could I resist?" Sesshomaru questioned with an unusual smirk. He immediately advanced on the defenseless and stunned hanyou, pulling him in towards the seemingly impatient taiyoukai. Crushed against his older brother's chest, Inuyasha made the mistake of tipping his head upward, a string of less than clean words hanging on the tip of his tongue.

Sesshomaru collided their lips together in a rough kiss, meshing their lips together and giving sharp nips to his lower lip. The younger released a low moan deep from his throat as a tongue invaded his mouth and delved deeply into every crevice and corner of his mouth, tasting him. He could feel himself being pushed up against the earth after his brother had done quick work on discarding the haori protecting him from the demon. The sharp blades of the grass tickled his bare back.

Wrestling his lips away from the persistent youkai, Inuyasha gasped, "What the FUCK are you doing?!" There was no way that he would just patiently sit by and allow his brother to use him _again_. Everything about this scene was reminding him too much of the situation three nights ago (from tucking his children in to getting hit on by Kouga to getting molested by his brother). And the familiarity of it was frightening him.

"Get the fuck away from me!!" he yelled in retaliation, trying to deal a hard nudge to the other's chest to push him away. He wouldn't allow himself to be cornered again. Never again.

Unfortunately, his rebellious spirit only served to add to the taiyoukai's amusement as he teasingly grinded against the other's smaller frame. Inuyasha gasped once more in pleasure, completely forgetting all thoughts of trying to escape, as his own hips bucked wanting more. How long had it been since he last had any type of intimately sexual contact? How long could he really expect to last? Jamming a fang into his lower lip, he berated himself inwardly for being so reactive to the other's sinful touch.

Surprisingly warm hands roamed up and down his chest sending shivers to the other's spine. _'Warm hands…?'_ Inuyasha thought absentmindedly as the said hands settled on his hips. _'But he always had cold hands…'_ A heavy tongue dragged from his collarbone to his nipple, biting down on the already hard nub. Inuyasha knew fully well that he was dancing around the main problem at hand, but the hanyou could not help it. A person could only endure going for so long without any sexual contact before cracking. And right now, Inuyasha could _feel_ his perfect barrier of celibacy which had taken six long years to perfect crumbling. Six years, he had managed to skirt away from any time of sexual touch…and now, it was all easily being torn down by the one person he could not seem to resist. And for the first time, he felt starved for any sort of physical contact—any sort of touch.

"Fucking bastard," he spat out, referring to the fact of how easily his brother seemed to manipulate him. Sesshomaru ignored the insult as he lightly brushed his fingertips against Inuyasha's clothed erection delivering a ripple of shuddering pleasure at the touch. Smirking at the reaction, he began massaging the hardened length through his hakamas. The action elicited gasping moans and twitching spasms.

Oh gods it had been so long…

Cheeks aflame in humiliation at becoming hard so quickly (and by that bastard nonetheless), Inuyasha turned his head away to face the fire, wishing desperately for his brother to disappear and yet at the same time that he would continue.

"Tell me Inuyasha…" the silky voice began faintly as his lips grazed the furry appendage. "How many youkai and humans have you whored yourself out to?"

Inuyasha snapped his head back forward, eyes set into a dark, abhorring glare. "Go to fucking he–nng!" He let out another wanton moan, as the taiyoukai increased his speed also rolling his hips against the other's every so often.

With a deep, husky voice, Sesshomaru coaxed, "How long can you last my dear little brother? Why don't you just let go. It is useless to try and escape from what you want."

"Fuck…!" cursed the younger one, claws digging to the dirt ground as his brother rubbed their arousals together. _'Of course I _want_ this you bastard!! I haven't been touched or touched myself in fucking seven to eight years thanks to your sorry pompous ass!!' _he screamed in his mind, trying to hold back any other sounds that he could possibly emit. _'But fuck I refused to be taken _like this_!'_

Unfortunately, while Inuyasha had been busy screaming in his mind, his older brother had successfully rid both of them their hakamas, nothing serving as a barrier between the two now. The dog eared youkai squirmed at the feel of bare flesh touching his skin.

And he could_ also_ feel the older inu youkai's throbbing manhood probe his puckered entrance. No. He didn't want this. As cliché and girly as it sounded, _he did not want this._ Rather, he couldn't want this.

"St-…op…" he grit out, trying to hold onto whatever dignity he could salvage by stopping his brother. And _now._ The head of his cock began to push into his the tight hole. A piercingly loud warning bell sounded in his ears. Grabbing fistfuls of dirt, Inuyasha tried again. This time, he yelled. "Sto-St-Stop!! I said fucking stop!!"

Ugh. Why did his words sound so weak? As though he did not even mean them.

Sesshomaru allowed his lips to curl into a smirk before filling the hanyou with his member, convulsing lightly at the heat and muscles surrounding him tightly. Inuyasha released a hiss, eyes scrunched together in agonizing pain as tears slowly gathered in the corners of his eyes, ready to fall and trail down his cheek at any given moment.

The youkai did not bother to wait and give any time for the hanyou to adjust. As Inuyasha felt him pull out, he wanted to shed those tears out of relief. Sadly, the crystal liquid was sent spilling. But from the immense pain he felt when Sesshomaru slammed back in mercilessly. He continued to thrust in and out roughly, gripping tightly onto the slim hips and leaving fingerprint bruises.

There was no pleasure for Inuyasha. Only ripping pain that threatened to cause some sort of emotional breakdown to seize him.

"Ugghh st-st-…op…fuck…st–op!" he cried out as another particular harsh thrust was dealt to his backside. "St—" The rest of his words were swallowed as the elder's lips covered his mouth in a greedy kiss, cutting off anything else he might wanted to say in protestation. His tongue traced a crevice in the unwilling participant's mouth before stroking his tongue.

The kiss did not serve as the distraction he had hoped for. Inuyasha could still feel his insides being torn apart and he wanted to break down and sob uncontrollably for the second time in his life. (The first time being when his mother had passed away.) The pain was far worse than any other wound dealt to him by sword, claw, teeth, and so on. More beads of salt water trailed their way down his face.

Heavy pleasured pressure continued to build up in the lower half of his body as the warmth pooled. He was getting closer and closer to release. There was just something extra that was needed. And as the taiyoukai plunged into that tight heat once more, Inuyasha's muscles clamped down strongly on his pulsating member in an attempt to expel the foreign feeling. Lamentably, the action provided that 'something extra' and sent Sesshomaru rushing over the edge as he shot his release deep inside of the younger youkai, groaning and shuddering as tremors of pure ecstasy raked through his body.

He didn't collapse onto the younger inu youkai immediately after but stayed buried deep inside of him while riding out his orgasm. Once the afterglow faded, Sesshomaru pulled out, his seeds spilling from the abused entrance. A heavy tongue licked the salty liquid running down the other youkai's cheek and flashed a brief grin of satisfaction. He had gotten what he had come for.

Standing back up and redressing himself, he smirked down at the heap Inuyasha was in, lying crumpled on the ground. Stooping down so that his lips were positioned just above his downy white dog ears, Sesshomaru whispered, "Do not think that this is over just yet Inuyasha. But for now, until we meet again." A tantalizingly lick to the outer shell of his ear and he disappeared.

Approximately twenty minutes later, Inuyasha allowed the floodgate of tears to stream down his face as raw pain and humiliation over such degradation over took him. He was so absorbed in his own makeshift reality that he had created in his mind to escape the pain of the rape that Inuyasha did not sense the tremendous youki approaching nor did the soft almost nonexistent sound of footsteps enter his ears.

"Inuyasha…?"

- - - -

**A/N:**First off, so very sorry for the semi-late update! All I can offer is that I was really busy cause of school (haha! Who isn't though? XD) Ahhh that lemon noncon scene did not turn out how I wanted it…Sorry for the crappy, very sudden, 'what the hell was I thinking' lemon! And that the format of this chapter was practically the exact same as the last chapter! I realized that after I finished writing…

To answer a few questions:

_Firehedgehog:_Kagome? Hmm…I'm not exactly sure what I'm going to do with her just yet. But knowing me and my evil 'everyone bash Kagome' brain, I'll probably make her appear again just to kill her XD

_D3m0nang3l1106:_Nope. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha aren't mated from their little escapade a few years back!

It's a bit late so unfortunately, I'm putting off replying to reviews once again. Very sorry! I'll reply to chapter 4 reviews (if I get any)!! Promise guys!

Many thanks go out to _Angel-eyes56, misydidi, Firehedgehog, d3m0nang3l1106, Nikkie23534, SoSickOfNyQuil, seto'swifey, Silvermane1, aloukou101, Crystalstar-Suteki, Jester08, Souless.Misses, Inuyasha lover72396, and Candicehrt!!_ Thank yooh guys so much for the lovely, makes-me-dance reviews!!

And a special thanks to _ItaKagome_ for giving me the extra push I needed to finish this chapter and hurry and post it up! Thank yooh everyone!


	5. Seventh Year: Tangled Thoughts

**Important Note:** I changed my pen name just incase anyone is confused or thinking that I copied the story! It used to be 'fading wings' but is now 'PockyLoveLove'! This is the only time I'll ever change my pen name so very sorry to anyone who's confused and what not!

**Disclaimer:**I don't and that's final…Yay! I win!! What do I get?! ………not getting sued?! THAT'S IT?!

**Warning:**Yaoi (male x male), mpreg (male pregnancy), inucest, language.

- - - - - - -

**The Years Later**

**Seventh Year: Tangled Thoughts**

- - - - - - -

"Inuyasha…?"

The said demon grabbed fistfuls of grass as he could feel his own consciousness waning. He felt so exhausted and wanted nothing more than to close his eyes and lick his wounds in the safety of his own mind. But hopefully, fate would be sympathetic and allow him to fall into a dreamless slumber.

Sesshomaru wrinkled his nose in disgust. The heavy smell of sex and arousal lingered as it filled his nose and judging from the condition that the hanyou was in, it did not take a genius to figure out what had happened. Someone had taken advantage of his younger brother. Or did…was this desired by both parties?

Lips pursed together into a thin line, he gracefully walked over to the hanyou, watching as him teetering on the edge of sleep. "Wake up hanyou," he commanded, feeling no empathy towards the other boy at the thoughts that this is what the boy asked for.

Bleary, glazed over eyes stared up in a dazed expression, vacant of any sort of feeling or emotion. Seeing the vacuous eyes, Sesshomaru let out an annoyed sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose. Something he normally wouldn't be caught dead doing. But since there was no one around to witness this, it would be okay. The eyes blinked once before finally disappearing beneath heavy eyelids, much to his relief.

"Sessho…maru…?" came the murmured sound. "Why…did you…do this…? I thought…that you hated me… Hated me too much…to do something like this…… And yet you…why?"

"I was not the one who did this to you half-breed. If I knew who did this, I would have already hunted the youkai down and killed him," he replied monotonously.

There was a long pause before a faint, "Okay…I……believe you…—then in the forest…did we ever meet before this?"

"No."

"…Hm. I thought…so."

"Remember. I will be the one to kill you."

His head dipped down and lifted back up in a nod as he whispered, "I trust you." And his breathing evened out, signaling to the taiyoukai that he had finally fallen into a state of unconsciousness.

Well, at least now he could cross off mutual decision from his list.

First thing was first. He shrugged off the outer part of his own haori and covered the younger youkai with it, wanting to at least restore _some_ dignity back to the stupefied idiot. Judging from the immense stench of a metallic liquid, he had lost quite an amount of blood. It would probably be best to take him back to his home and have a healer look at him. But being much too far from his abode, Sesshomaru opted for just treating the reckless hanyou here; considering that his body was probably much too damaged to heal itself properly.

Without breathing even a single word, he almost cringed at the method of healing some of the nasty cuts that sharp claw had made onto his skin and deep purplish-yellow bruises marring the tanned skin.

He pulled down the haori so that it rest at the other's waist, revealing his chest. Not even questioning why he was caring for the boy, Sesshomaru leaned down and licked a particularly nasty jagged red mark which stood out from all the other scratches and marks on his chest. Dragging the wet appendage from the tip of the long mark to the bottom, he couldn't not help but relish in the taste of his younger brother.

The redness slowly began to recede as it calmly tinged into a fading pink. He watched as the wound finally disappeared and let out a low grunt. His leaned back down as a tongue darted out to lick dark fingerprint like bruises from the tops of his hips. Those too began fading away in color. However, he did not watch this time as he continued to wipe away all aftermaths left of the rape.

After a moment's hesitation, Sesshomaru pulled the haori back upwards, revealing his thighs. There were deep crescent nail imprints which he licked away before readjusting the makeshift blanket to now cover the younger youkai fully.

A long silence ensued afterwards as he just sat against the tree, fully intent on watching his younger brother—whom he felt nothing for. Nothing but deep hatred and lingering pity.

Because Sesshomaru was not a liar—he was far better than such vulgar behavior—he would admit to being somewhat shocked upon finding the hanyou in such a condition. And he would admit that somewhere in between trying to 'heal' his brother's wounds, he found great pleasure in tasting him. However, he would **not** admit that he felt anything for the worthless being other detestation and indifference.

Simply because he did not.

He suppressed an oncoming sigh as he kept his eyes glued to the sleeping hanyou. So many thoughts running through his usually calm mind all because of this one lowly existence. It was more than troublesome—especially with the dead miko's words still ringing loudly in his ears. The only other time he had been this immersed in his thoughts was when his father had announced that he had a new sibling – a younger brother to be exact. Hn. Both times caused by that treacherous hanyou.

And then his earlier words.

"_I trust you."_

What had his brother been trying to tell him? That he had trusted Sesshomaru to be the one to kill him and no one else? Or rather he trusted that the taiyoukai would not allow anyone else to so much even harm as much as a single hair on the idiot much less kill him? Because ridding the world of that puny existence was his right.

How stupid.

"Mh…"

The demon lord moved his eyes downward to the rosy lips, now parted in a silent cry. What was he conjuring up now?

"…Sessho…ma…ru…"

Those sharp, cold amber eyes immediately narrowed at the sound of his name leaving the lips. Why would his brother be calling out _his_ name in the middle of his sleep? Delirium?

"Ple…ase……stop…please……don't…st……op…"

He did nothing but gaze upon the resting youkai in mild curiosity. What was he moaning about? Stop? Stop what?

"No…please…stop……I…I-…"

What was this insolent fool trying to say? Sesshomaru found himself growing impatient, wanting to hear what he was griping about in his dreams. Why he was pleading in that weak voice of his which made him…_feel things_ in places he shouldn't be feeling _anything._ Namely in his chest.

"I…love you……so plea…se……don't…turn away…not like this……"

There was a tight constricting squeeze in his chest and a restriction placed upon his lungs, not allowing any oxygen to pass through his lips. What…what did…The taiyoukai could do nothing but stare. While there were no changes in his outward appearance, inwardly, he felt his mind buzzing in a hundred different directions, trying to give his body parts orders which they refuse to follow.

"_I love you."_

Words he had never heard uttered to him in such an affection dripped imploring voice. It…sent chills down his spine to say in the least. However, those three little words caused him to question just what was so damn wonderful about 'love'. Getting up from his spot, he leaned over his younger brother's face, watching for any signs of regaining consciousness. When he found none, Sesshomaru dipped down and pressed his lips flat against parted lips; a simple meshing of the lips which spoke a hundred voices louder than any word ever could. Even while in a deep sleep, Inuyasha responded almost immediately, pressing back almost eagerly. Pulling back, he almost cringed at what he had just done. Showing "affection". How disgusting and unbefitting for a taiyoukai in his position.

He instantly swept away back to his spot, sitting down gracefully and resisting the urge to spit. As he fought against the urge, sounds entered his pointed ears once more.

"Pl…ease……don't walk away from……me and the pups……They can't…live without you……**I** can't live……without you…"

Pups…? Forcing himself up to his feet, his legs began moving on their own accord, taking him to the little hut only a few meters away from where the hanyou was. With a steady hand, he slid open the door and nearly splintered the poor wooden plank in his hand. There, on the bed, were two children who resembled both himself and Inuyasha, sleeping peacefully.

He hastily shut the door and retreated, soft footsteps treading through the grass. Upon taking his seat back against the tree across from the unconscious inu youkai, his mind fell into what could only be dignified as a large mass of twisted thoughts only halfway sorted through.

Pups.

The word was like an invisible whip, lashing against his free will and coiling around his neck as though a tight leash. Such a situation had never occurred to him and it certainly never passed through his mind. How could this have happened…? Memories rushed in like a tide and everything snapped together in place.

Those children were really his. And for the past seven years, Inuyasha had been raising them on his own without even _hinting_ to him that they had children together! For some reason, the fact that his younger brother did nothing to tell him that he had pups angered him. Why did he take the burden—no rather, the responsibility of parenthood on his own shoulders? Why did he keep their children a secret from him in the first place? To protect his reputation? Hardly a feasible option.

The taiyoukai released a light growl from his throat at the unusual amounts of frustration he was feeling, pressing upon his temples. So much trouble from such a pathetic being. Hm, he was getting the feel of déjà vu hitting him.

A true idiotic enigma…Despite being a worthless, dirty, weak hanyou…Inuyasha was nothing short of enigmatic. An unfathomable being in Sesshomaru's realm of vast knowledge. And it aggravated him. No matter how hard he tried (could try and did try), Inuyasha always managed escape after dancing right in front of his golden orbs. He was a conundrum. A question, a riddle, with no answer.

The actions he took, the words he said, the choices he made…he couldn't understand any of them. Which greatly served to grate on his nerves more than anything. Something he couldn't understand…something he couldn't figure out.

Why. Why did Inuyasha simply not just inform him that he had two heirs? Why did he run, an action that the younger youkai avoided at all costs? Was he afraid of what would happen? What he would do or say?

Why.

Not only that…but those earlier words spoken through his dreamy haze:_"I…love you……" _Useless human words of affection that only hindered the powerful and destroyed the weak. Like his own father. Surely that Inuyasha could have not directed those words to **him.**It was unthinkable. That his little brother would harbor such feelings towards Sesshomaru, who had only hated the boy since his very first second into existence.

The thought that Inuyasha actually meant those words to its intended target (himself) perturbed him greatly. He could hear the dead miko's words clearly ringing in his mind. _"You love him, don't you? In truth, you are in love with Inuyasha. But years of being alone and isolated from your emotions has locked away your heart……Only an individual who has not been blessed with the feeling of love cannot recognize it. And you are such an individual."_

Endearment… Affection… Love… He did not need any of it. He did not need anything so weak and useless.

By this point, Sesshomaru felt his head pounding in irritation as he felt the need to grumble rising. (And he **did not** grumble.) He, Sesshomaru, the great taiyoukai of the Western Lands, was thinking far too much and far too in depth for his own good.

And he needed to stop now. Before the puzzle consumed him.

…Why was he so ensnared with the mutt anyways?

Thankfully, fate had decided to cut him some slack as groans broke through his thoughts. Lifting his golden eyes towards the other's lidded eyes, he watched carefully. Inuyasha turned his head to the side before whipping it back towards the other.

"No…don't. I'm sorry…I didn't mean to…please……I love you…don't turn away…" His body began to jerk violently as beads of sweat rolled down his face, the silver bangs becoming plastered onto his forehead. "I swear I didn't mean…fuck please don't turn your back on us…"

Nightmare? He supposed it wasn't out of the question considering the detail that Inuyasha had just been raped. Mostly likely reliving the moment………why did his name come from the young inu? If Inuyasha was having a nightmare and reliving the rape, why in seven hells would his name come up and the words 'I love you'?

And just like everything else before, this made no sense to the centuries old youkai either. He could come up with only one conclusion but brushed it away as 'stupid'.

With a piercingly sharp cry and a face contorted in pain, Inuyasha jolted upwards into a sitting position, breaths coming out in short, hard gasps and pants. His glazed over eyes slowly began to come into focus and he became aware of the sharp jabs of pain in his backside.

"A……dream?" was the first words to leave his rosy lips as he stared into the brightening horizon. Morning was dawning.

"For what reason did you feel that it was unnecessary to inform me about the children you bore." It wasn't a question but rather a chilled statement that sent the other youkai nearly spiraling downwards into a deep anger-driven fear.

As his eyes doubled—no rather tripled their normal size, Inuyasha felt his breath catching in his throat as he was greeted with the sight of Sesshomaru, calmly sitting across from him against the tree as though it were the most normal ritual he had ever followed.

"W-W-W-Why are you still here?!" he asked, almost jumping. So…seeing Sesshomaru however minutes after the…rape…it wasn't just part of his dream…? Part of his mirage? Then……his earlier words reentered his mind and Inuyasha lowered his head, cheeks burning in humiliation. Had he really said such things? And to his brother no less? 'I believe you? – I trust you?'

But the strange part was…Inuyasha actually believed him. He…there was just something about the earlier "encounter." The warm hands… The fact that the youkai _had warm hands_ perturbed his mind greatly. He knew for a fact that Sesshomaru **did****not**, and never did, have warm hands. But if it hadn't been Sesshomaru himself, who the hell would play dress up as him and violate him like that?

A name called itself out from the depths of his mind. He couldn't hear it.

"I assume you recall the earlier moments when you were still on the brink of consciousness. And the brief conversation that took place as well."

Eyes cast downward, he muttered a low, "Yeah." A short pause and an unfeeling, "Leave me…alone."

Sesshomaru chose to ignore the "request" and instead reiterated, "Tell me; for what reason did you feel that it was unnecessary to inform me about the children you bore."

"Listen, this may be hard for you to understand…but I'm really in no mood to talk. I need time to think – among other things," he answered quietly, rubbing his upper arm. "So I know that this is asking for too much, but…just back away for today…I can't really stand being near you just yet either. Even if you weren't the one who…did that to me, it's still…uncomfortable. Seeing your face. Being near you."

"I have no intentions of leaving until you answer my question."

Inuyasha ran an exasperated hand through his silver colored hair as his vision blurred. "Fuck…all you care about it your damn self. I'm fucking traumatized right now—I know, hard to believe, but true nonetheless."

"That 'traumatic experience' was caused by your own carelessness. There is no need for me to…_care_ for your wellbeing afterwards," Sesshomaru answered evenly, face deadpanned. "Now answer me before I decapitate you; are those children that you bore my own as well?"

The silently distraught hanyou shut his mouth, willing the tears to go away. He wasn't some kind of girl and he most certainly was pregnant again (hopefully…), so why the hell was he crying? What reason did he have to cry? That Sesshomaru didn't even show the slightest hint of concern? That he only kept pressing on what he wanted instead of stopping and just asking if he was okay?

"There's no fucking reason for you to know…whether they're your kids or some random demon. You said it yourself right? That I'm just a pathetic, dirtied hanyou who doesn't even deserve to be breathing in the same air as such a taiyoukai as you. That because I'm so god damn worthless, the only thing I can ever do is fucking _whore_ myself out," remarked Inuyasha, feeling his own inner turmoil beginning to bubble.

Fuck Sesshomaru. The bastard had never cared in his whole life for anything other than himself. All Inuyasha did…was dig himself a deeper hole to sink into by falling for such a heartless bastard.

"If I'm really so damn useless and an eyesore, why the hell do you keep coming after me? Stay the hell away from me dammit since I'm such a fucking failure."

Sesshomaru stood, towering over the sitting hanyou and narrowed his gold hued eyes. "Do not think so highly of yourself. I have never _come_ after you as you put it. And if I have, it was only with the intention to kill," he retorted, glaring hard at the other youkai. "Do what you will with your bastard children and your own whorish ways."

Stepping away from the physically, and now mentally, beat down hanyou, Sesshomaru walked away, adding, "Disgusting, vile hanyou. The sight of you sickens me."

As every other time, Inuyasha listened attentively to the soft departing footsteps until he could no longer hear them ring in his ears. Once he was sure that Sesshomaru was a far enough distance, tears leaked from his golden eyes. He had thought that hearing such words being spoken from Kagome however many years ago to him was painful enough… but to hear his older brother, the father of his pups, say such cruel things…it all but crushed him.

"Dad…? Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

Even hearing the sweet voice of his little Ichiro did nothing to stop the flood of tears raining down his face. He couldn't force himself to stop despite wanting to more than anything. He didn't want to cry in front of his children.

"Dad?? What's wrong?" asked Daichi from behind his older brother. The two hurried over to Inuyasha, Daichi crawling into his lap and Ichiro snuggling next to him, clutching onto his arm. The younger twin huddled against his chest as fat drops of salt water rolled down his own baby cheeks.

Being the older of the pair, Ichiro swallowed back his own tears (for seeing his father, the strongest person he knew to be crying broke his own little heart) and tried comforting his dad. "It's okay Dad…whatever happened, it's okay. You've got me 'n Dai. We'll stick by you forever and ever. Okay Dad? So please don't cry."

Inuyasha only sobbed harder at the words, feeling shame wash over him like a cold flame. Not only had he worried his children, they were now crying because of him. He was a terrible parent.

A terrible, useless being who didn't deserve to exist.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"This isn't healthy Inuyasha," came the stern voice.

"Shut up…it doesn't matter what's healthy or not anymore. As long as Daichi and Ichiro are fine, I don't care about anything else."

Miroku let out a loud sigh as he watched his best friend silently stare at the opposite end of the wall, eyes glazed over in what could only be described as unadulterated grief. He had been brought up to Miroku's house the second Kouga had found him and realized what had happened. Of course, that had been over a few months ago.

"I don't mind you staying here."

"It's a burden. It's too much for you and Sango. Besides, you guys are expecting a child yourselves," Inuyasha fired back, absentmindedly picking at the floor.

"Where will you and Ichiro and Daichi live?" asked Miroku, unable to hide his concern. He had been furious to see the hanyou in such a broken state when the wolf had first brought him to his house.

Shrugging his shoulders, he answered, "I don't know. Kouga said he found a place for us to live. It's isolated so there's no chance of us running into…any stray demons."

With another sigh, the now older monk rubbed his cheek thoughtfully. "I still don't like it. It's not that I don't trust Kouga considering how much he cares for you now…it just makes me feel uneasy. If we had all been traveling together, none of this would have happened."

Frowning, Inuyasha pointed out, "You're not my mother Miroku. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of both myself and my kids. That's how I've been living for the past years anyways."

"That bothers me too. And I know I'm acting like a worried mother, but you're my best friend Inuyasha. Of course I'm going to be worried and fuss. Sango would be a hundred times worse if she hadn't gone out to play with Ichiro, Daichi, and Shippou."

The tired hanyou let out a weak chuckle. "Don't I know it. Man, those first few weeks I was here, she kept worrying about me like I was a little pup again."

Miroku let out a small laugh as well, recalling how his wife had scolded Inuyasha for not calling on them when he was going through a hard time even though they had been friends for years and then hugging him to death—literally. "Well, I guess I can't really stop you from leaving. So this time, at least when you leave, make sure to keep in touch with us and visit us often."

"Yeah I will…Thanks…Miroku."

He nodded and waved away the 'thanks'. "Don't be silly Inuyasha. We're friends," he remarked with a grin. One that Inuyasha found himself returning.

"Keh. Whatever you perverted monk."

"Which reminds me…what's going on between you and Kouga? It's kind of obvious that he likes you, but what about you?"

Inuyasha stiffened slightly and turned red. "Nothing. We're still just… 'friends'. I can't really ignore that he _likes_ me cause he's always hitting on me!" squawked the flustered demon, wondering how the conversation had turn on him. Not that it was ever on his side in the first place.

The monk replied, "Inuyasha…I know that you're still in love with Sesshomaru—despite the big-headed, got a stick up his ass the size of a Goshinboku tree, pompously arrogant bastard he is—and I think…that it's better if you try to move on. He may be the father of your children, but what right does he have? Even after finding out that you had kids, he still left. Maybe…it's a sign telling you that you should move on…and give Kouga a chance."

"I'm_not_ in love with the bastard," Inuyasha stated firmly, knowing very well that it was a lie. And a large one at that. And he knew that Miroku knew that he was lying. There was just something about saying the words out loud that put his heart at momentary relief. "And really…Kouga doesn't like me. He's just being his usual flirty retarded self. Nothing more. He'll get over his stupid infatuation within a few weeks or even days. Besides…no one could like me in that sort of way."

Miroku had never wanted to murder another youkai so horrendously as he did Sesshomaru at that very moment. Thanks to their last encounter, Inuyasha had lost what little self-esteem he had been gripping onto and his cocky, self-assured, loudmouthed attitude. He was weaker in a mental sense and he had lost all sense of self-worth. It was a truly depressing sight.

"Don't be stupid Inuyasha," he remarked with a smile, slapping the back of his friend's head. Inuyasha rubbed his head as he glared at the monk. "I'm sure that Kouga is completely and fully in love with you. You're just too thickheaded to realize it."

"Th-Th-Thickheaded?! I'm not stupid you damn monk!" bit back Inuyasha, losing his depressed gleam. Miroku always seemed to know just how to kick him out of his own self-pity and cheer him up—even if it was through insults that triggered his annoyance.

"Oh my, the thought never even crossed my mind."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Inuyasha watched his children asleep in their new, and hopefully now permanent home, a small smile crossed his features. Closing the door to their room so as not to disturb them, he headed back outside to where Kouga was waiting.

"…Hey," he began, leaning against a tree in front of the wolf with his arms crossed. He looked troubled as a frown now twisted his lips. "Th-…thanks for helping me—rather us, out."

With a smile Kouga replied, "Not a problem. Especially not if I get an actual 'thanks' from my little puppy."

"Cut that out. I'm not yours, and I ain't a puppy," remarked Inuyasha, sitting down in front of the blazing fire. The reflected flames dancing in his eyes, he muttered, "You're stupid little game is starting to annoy me, so just drop it already."

The wolf youkai's face immediately dropped into a deep frown as he watched Inuyasha stare into the fire, void of all sense of trust. He spoke, feeling more than just offended, "Do you think that my feelings for you are just a game? This may come off as a surprise to you, but I actually _do_ like you. Don't question my feelings for you."

Blue eyes cut through the red-orange mix of heat causing shivers to run down Inuyasha's spine. "How the hell can I _not_ question them when all you're doing it flirting. Making me feel like some damn slut or something. I'm not some kinda easy lay."

Rising from his spot, Kouga headed over to Inuyasha's side and embraced the hanyou, not even loosening his grip when the captive inu youkai began complaining. Gold clashing with blue, the wolf spoke as calmly as he could, "You, my little puppy, are _far_ from a slut. And I know that you're equally, if not even further, from being an easy lay. I'm pursuing you because I like you. Nothing else. I like you and I want you to know, to feel just how much I like you. That's it, okay? I don't expect you to return my feelings just yet or anything. I just want you to let me love you. Let me show how much I love you."

Inuyasha found a large lump lodged in his throat. "That's – this is stupid – don't – just stop – you don't have to – you can't possibly-…"

"But I do. And I already told you that I'm not expecting anything from you in return. I just want you to let me love you. That's all."

No matter how many times Inuyasha repeated those words in his head, he couldn't make any sense of them. Why would anyone even _think_ about liking him, more or less _loving_ him? It was impossible…

Sensing Inuyasha's inner distress, Kouga said steely, a gentle gleam in his brilliant blue eyes, "Let me prove to you that I love you." Inuyasha gazed back over at Kouga, having looked away during the middle of his sudden confession, and felt himself almost drowning in the warmth and safety of the wolf's…love.

Not seeing any signs of protestation, Kouga leaned forward and murmured against his lips, "Just let me know if it's too much to handle all at once." And gently brushed their lips together, simply massaging his lips against the docile inu youkai's.

He couldn't feel…that tingling spark of electricity jolting through him.

He couldn't feel…the overwhelming warmth consuming him.

He couldn't feel…the excitement causing his heart to flutter rapidly as his stomach did flip-flops.

He couldn't feel…any sort of feeling called 'love' in their kiss.

And yet…he couldn't feel any sort of resistance in him, screaming at him to stop before he ended up only hurting the wolf. No, Inuyasha couldn't feel anything. And a tiny crystal of his heart slipped away from his bloodied hands holding the jagged pieces.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** Wow, this chapter took a bit longer than I had expected. I ended up rewriting this chapter a total of eight times before finally being happy with it. (Although I'm still pretty ify bout this chapter since it's kinda pointless almost but necessary (oxymoron XD))

I know that it's against the rules to put review responses into your story chapters, but that's only if someone tells one me, and no one's gonna do that, right? .:bribes you guys with Sess and Inu smut:. XDDD (I'm too lazy to push the 'reply' button on the reviews XDD Although I guess I should try it out sometime haha)

_aloukou101_: Yeah…I really beat up on Inu .:hugs him:. But Sess taking care of the kids…that may not happen so soon hahah He's a frightened…man…demon…dude…XD Waahhh cowers in fear

_Princess__Sin_: Yep, it wasn't Sesshy. He loves—err, hates at the moment, Inu too much to do something like that to him.

_zeldazeldina_: Aww thank you!

_SoSickOfNyQuil_: Sesshy's innocent! For now…heh

_Firehedgehog_: Darn, I don't think I can kill off Kagome in the actually story line cause…well I don't like her enough to include her XD So, let's just say that she……fell down some stairs, broke her neck, and died :D

_UchihaUzumaki baby_: Haha, that really would! But thankfully, I'm not gonna make him go through pregnancy again…although it was funny :DD

_EvilAngelofHeavenandHell_: Wyyaahh! Thanks youuu!

_Souless.Misses_: Yeah Inu always gets beaten up. It's too bad that I'm not done torturing—I mean…yeah torturing Inu for the purposes of this fic and the entertainment of the readers XD

_Silvermane1_: He can handle it! (hopefully :D)

_wolfluv_: Thank yooh! I could just hug you if I could…through the computer hahah!

_Sesshygirl_: Well the good/important thing is he didn't! But then he turned into his usual bastardy self .:sigh:. Sess never learns.

_Angel-eyes56_: Wouldn't we all like to hug Inu? .:hugs Inuyasha plushie:. Such a lovable idiot!

_ash2009_: Lemme think…I try to update every week (but school has been messing with me gr!), Sesshy's being cruel cause he's a moron, and Inu and Sess will eventually get together but it'll take time :D

_KAYBOP1_: Aww thank you! And don't worry about reviewing on time! It's the fact that you reviewed at all that makes me happy! I hope your life becomes less hectic!

_seto'swifey_: Thank you! And probably not gonna make him become pregnant again.

_Sadler_: Thanks! Yup, Inu's always getting tortured by crazy authors/authoresses .:hugs him:.

_d3m0nang3l1106_: Hahaha I would love to kill off Kagome but I don't care enough to include her, so we'll just say she fell down a staircase, broke her neck, and died :DDD Although…it would be pretty fun to include it… I'll have to find a way to put her death into the story without messing anything up xD Yeah, Sesshy's an mean idiot who probably deserves to be slapped in the head. Oh yeah, and he does have both arms haha

_MoroTheWolfGod_: Thank you :D

_misydidi_: I completely agree with you on Sesshy being a bastard. And it's only gonna get worse, his bastardiness that is xD

_Anderei_: Thank you!!. :DD

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed (the people above hehe n.n) and thanks to people who put the story on favorites and story alerts! Thank yooh guys!! .:hands out Inuyasha plushies:.


	6. Seventh Year: Recovery

**Disclaimer:**Hahahahhahahahah of course I do………………not! Ha! Betcha thought I was gonna say that I did own it! Didn't you! MuahAHHAHAH!

**Warnings:** Yaoi (male x male), inucest, mpreg (male pregnancy), language.

**Note:**There is an OC so don't be alarmed!

- - - - - - -

**The Years Later**

**Seventh Year: Recovery**

- - - - - - -

No, he couldn't do this. It was wrong in more ways than one. Pretending that everything was fine when the wolf was holding him was one thing, but this? No, this was completely different.

Inuyasha_couldn't_ possibly accept Kouga's heart when he felt nothing but a sort of friendship for the other in his own heart. It was wrong and if he did this, it only proved that he really was a pathetically low hanyou who was starved of feeling.

Pushing the other away with uncertain, yet firm hands, the hanyou lowered his head, ashamed of himself for even _thinking_ about losing himself to this stupid instinctive need he had of wanting someone nearby. To just lead on the wolf without any real intentions of even trying to fall in love with him. He was despicable. Truly of the lowest.

"What's wrong?"

He shook his head and muttered, "For the last time, stop this stupid game of yours. It's not funny anymore. It's just getting annoying and I don't need this kinda shit."

"You still thi—"

Interrupting the incredulous wolf, Inuyasha cut off any words he may have wanted to scream, "Listen, I know damn well that there's not a single being in this world that would even consider loving me. Okay? I don't know whether your feelings are genuine or not, but I don't really want to find out, no offense. I just wanna live the rest of my life in peace with Ichiro and Daichi. That's all I want now. Kikyo, Kagome, Sesshomaru, you. I'm really tired of all of you and really hope that I can live out my life without ever having to meet any of you or hear your names again. So if it is a game, just stop and leave and even if it isn't, find yourself a better youkai cause……" He swallowed his pride to choke out the next few words, "Cause I'm hardly good enough for you or anyone. So just leave."

He had no sense of worth left…did he?

"I'm not going to just _leave_ you because you think you're worthless. You can't even take care of yourself properly if you keep thinking that! That's the stupi—"

"Kouga!" interjected Inuyasha loudly, "Just go! I'm sick and tired of everyone trying to take care of me! I'm not weak and I'm perfectly fine on my own! Maybe I should remind you that before any of you guys came along, I was living by myself and I was just fine! I told you, didn't I? I don't know whether your feelings are genuine or not! I don't _want_ to find out! I don't want to end up just stringing you along with some stupid false hope that maybe I'll eventually fall in love with you! It's not going to happen, not now, not ever! So get the fuck over it!" He had to be harsh to make sure that the wolf youkai would leave. And despite feeling heavy guilt settling into his system for being so cruel to one of the people who had helped him in his time of need, it would be crueler for him to lead on Kouga into the same false hope he had been led into many times.

To say that Kouga was just hurt would be a large understatement. The words stung like the sharpest of poisons. But he knew a lost cause when he saw one, and right now…he saw the biggest of lost causes sitting right in front of him, staring down at the ground like a child being scolded by his mother.

"There's nothing I can do?"

"…there's nothing you can do."

Kouga studied Inuyasha carefully and could see very well just how much pain he was harming himself with by saying such words as the culpable feeling stabbed him. It was hard on him too. Letting out a soft snort, he did the only thing he could to help ease the hanyou's guilt ridden mind. He admitted defeat in his own way by setting aside his own feelings. Because the one thing he didn't want to do (as cheesy as it sounded) was cause the inu youkai any sort of pain.

"I guess……then there's really nothing I can do. It's obvious that you're still stupidly in love with that bastard you call a brother," he remarked with a pained smile. "Gah you annoyingly stubborn puppy."

Standing up, Kouga stretched out his tired limbs before presenting the hanyou with his trademark smirk. "Guess this is bye then."

"…yeah."

"Well, have a good life puppy, cause I know I will," lied the wolf with a false sense of cheerfulness. Turning away to go back, the smirk immediately dropped. With heavy steps, the rejected youkai walked on.

"Hey Kouga…" called Inuyasha after a few steps. He didn't turn back out of fear that he wouldn't be able to leave anymore after seeing his puppy, he merely stopped. "Hm?"

Hesitating as he struggled for the right words, Inuyasha finally just settled for a simple, soft-spoken, "…Thanks."

"Any time puppy. Any time."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As the numerous nights melted into countless mornings, Inuyasha found himself being tugged outside by a pair of two eager hands one afternoon. The bodies attached to them jumped up and down in joy.

"Dad!! Let's with the ball thing!" Ichiro exclaimed happily, already having the bright orange ball in his free hand. (That bouncy, rubber ball was the only thing that Inuyasha had from Kagome's time. When she had regularly come to this time period that is.)

"Yeah!!" Daichi chorused after his brother, grinning. "C'mon Dad!! It's been so long since you played with us!!"

Raising an eyebrow, Inuyasha remarked pointedly, a grin of his own tugging at the corners of his lips, "I played with you guys yesterday."

Daichi momentarily stopped tugging as his face scrunched up to recall this declaration. "Oh yeah…But that was _yesterday!_ Today's a brand new, different day! And so that means that you have to play with us!"

Laughing at his youngest son's rationality, he pat the boy's silver tresses and conceded, "Alright, alright you two!"

The two boys cheered and scrambled out in different directions. Ichiro yelled, "Okay! I'll throw the ball to Dai, Dai can throw it to you Dad, and Dad throws it back to me!! Okay?! The first person who drops it loses!" A quick nod from the other two and Ichiro grinned as he kicked the ball. The orange dot sailed high past Daichi's head and disappeared among the trees.

"Hey you hit it too hard Ichi-nii!!" the other boy complained. "Now it's waaaaaayyyy out there!"

Suddenly, a loud, distinctive "Ow!" could be heard coming from the general direction where the ball had disappeared to. Both honeyed caramel and snowy white dog ears perked at the sound and they exchanged looks.

"Ah! Don't tell me that you hit someone!" cried Daichi, puffing out his cheeks in an adorable manner.

"I didn't mean to! It's not my fault!" Ichiro shout back in his defense, crossing his arms and sticking out his tongue. "Besides, it's not like I aimed for the person. Well…not _intentionally._"

Inuyasha chuckled at the bickering two. Despite being the older of the two, Ichiro was so much more childish than Daichi, the younger one. Too busy laughing fondly at his children, he missed the approaching footsteps and the rustling of leaves from nearby bushes.

"Um…hello?"

Jumping at the voice, Inuyasha quickly whirled over towards the direction from where the words had come from. A…fox demon??

"Um excuse me for intruding, but is this yours by any chance?" asked the mystery youkai with a friendly smile as he held up the bright orange ball. Shining amethyst eyes glided over his face smoothly as though the newcomer was trying to memorize every single feature of Inuyasha's face. It unnerved him slightly. "I was just walking through the forest when this orange ball happened to fly by and hit me smack in the face."

Rubbing the back of his head sheepishly, Inuyasha replied, "Uh yeah. Sorry bout that. We got…carried away." At this, his golden eyes roamed over to Ichiro who grinned abashedly before turning away to whistle innocently. The act caused another smile to twist at his lips. Playing the innocent card eh. "You're not injured right?"

The stranger handed back the ball while saying, "I'm fine! My nose just stings a little, but I'm sure that it's nothing." While accepting back the rubber toy, the new arrival asked, "You certainly have cute siblings. They are your little brothers, right?"

Cheeks turning a faint red, the hanyou managed to mumble out, "No. They're my kids."

The fox youkai raised an eyebrow in surprise. Inuyasha hardly looked old enough himself much less to already be a father to two pups. "Ah, well in that case, you have cute children. I guess now I know who they get their cuteness from," he remarked with a charming smile.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement (about his kids being cute because really, they were) and loosened up slightly upon not being questioned about having children.

Before either adult could continue, a loud, childish voice rang out rather cheerfully, "Hey, who are you youkai-san?"

He laughed at the bluntness of the little inu demon and replied, "Oh right, how silly of me. I'm sorry for the late introduction. My name is Yasushi. I'm a fox youkai."

"I'm…Inuyasha. And this is Ichiro and Daichi, my children," he greeted, drawing to his full height. He used this chance to study this…'Yasushi' character. Golden hair framing an averagely oval face. Almond eyes with watery lavender shaded irises. Two white tipped orange tails swishing around.

There was something that caused extreme unease in those eyes of his.

Yasushi gave a little wave to his children while saying, "Well, hello there. I must say though, I have never seen any of you around here before. Passing through on your way to another destination?"

Frowning, Inuyasha crossed his arms and answered, "That's…nothing concerning you really. Whether we're just passing through or not."

"Oh yes. Of course. I'm sorry if I seemed to be intruding. I only meant to inquire out of curiosity. Nothing more," apologized the two-tailed fox youkai almost immediately, holding up his hands. "I had hoped it wouldn't come out as though I was snooping. Yah, I guess I still have a ways to go."

As the hanyou opened his mouth to end this conversation, for those eyes were truly unnerving—it felt as though an unseen shadow was twisting a knife into his gut, Ichiro asked, "Hey Yasushi-san, you wanna play ball with us?"

"Ichiro, I'm sure that Yasushi-san's got better things to do than play ball with us. Right?" he quickly chided, praying that the strange fox would leave already.

Yasushi shook his head and replied, "Actually, I'm not busy at all. And I'd be more than happy to play with you and your family, provided that Inuyasha-san does not mind." Turning those translucent lavender eyes towards the hanyou, he regarded him with another one of his apprehensive smiles.

It was as though…those lavender eyes could see right through him. As though it was piercing his very existence to the core, his soul. What was this feeling…? Like cold ice flowing through his veins as the point of a sword was pressed into his.

However, within an instant, the strange look in his eyes disappeared but the feeling continued to linger in his system and the ice cold liquid continued to run through his body, chilling him to the bone quite literally. Fixating his golden eyes back on the purple ones, he could not find a trace of that piercing sensation.

Too shaken up to utter even a single sound, Daichi frowned and tugged on his haori. "Is everything okay Dad??" asked the young boy, staring up at his father with uncertain eyes.

'_Really, this kid's perceptiveness worries me,'_ he thought, his focus shifting from those strange eyes to his son's acuity. "Nothing's wrong Daichi," he remarked, patting his head. While still unconvinced, Daichi moved on, "Can Yasushi-san play ball with us?"

Lifting his head back up, Inuyasha replied, "Yeah, of course…" The grin faded from his lips as his two sons ran ahead with Yasushi behind them.

'…_What was that feeling? Like a million sharp blades were pressed against my throat. Why did his eyes…What were those eyes…?' _he thought uncertainly as an involuntary hand was raised and loosely touched his neck with cold fingers.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ahhhh! I haven't had that much fun in a long time!" exclaimed Yasushi as he fell back against the grass, grinning.

"Me either," Inuyasha admitted, his lips stretched out into a grin as puffs of air were released into the air. Ichiro and Daichi curled up against him as they stared at both adults with wide eyes shining in excitement and happiness.

Both boys cried out simultaneously, "That was so much fun!!"

Daichi immediately exclaimed, "The best part was the tickling match we had afterwards!!" Everyone nodded, breaking out into heaps of laughter. "That really was

"Yasushi-san, you're a great catcher!! You didn't miss a single ball that my Dad hit!" admired Ichiro eagerly, beaming at the fox youkai. "It was so amazing! You even got that _reeeaaaalllly_high ball!!"

Laughing Yasushi replied, "That one was so high up, I wasn't even sure I could reach it."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah!! That's what I thought too!! But then when I saw you climbing up that tree so quickly, I _knew_ that you would get it!! It's like you were flying almost that's how fast you were going!! It was so amazing!! I wanna do that the next time we play!! Jump up so quickly that it looks and probably feels like I'm flying!" ranted Ichiro happily, bouncing up and down having sat up during his little commentary.

Hand scratched the back of his head bashfully, Yasushi remarked modestly, "I wasn't that great Ichiro-kun. I only wish I could have been as great as you're describing."

"No really! You were!! I mean, Dad was really good too, but Yasushi-san, you were amazing! You skipped like twenty branches every time you jumped up! I couldn't believe my eyes! It was so cool!!!"

"Stop being so modest and take the compliment Yasushi-san. It's just as Ichi here said. You were pretty good," added Inuyasha, patting his son's back in an attempt to calm the excited boy down.

Smiling, Yasushi said, "Well in that case…I guess I can't do anything but accept the generous compliment if Inuyasha-san so wishes for me to. Thank you Ichiro-kun."

"Huh? What'd you mean 'if I so wish for you to'??" questioned the younger youkai, blinking his considerably brightened golden orbs. With a secretive smile, the fox youkai replied, "Nothing Inuyasha-san. Just a little added editorial is all. Do not worry about it."

The inu youkai frowned as his eyes narrowed in a playful sort of annoyance. "Heeey, you're making it sound as though I wouldn't get it," he baited the other youkai. "You trying to poke at my intelligence now or something?"

"Perhaps," came back Yasushi perfectly. "Although, I would never think of doing such an atrocious act Inuyasha-san."

Ichiro poked Daichi in the ribs and whispered, "Hey, hey…Dad and Yasushi-san are acting weird don't ya think Dai?" The younger twin nodded his head as he watched the playful banter taking place between the two. "Hm……well, I don't really think so. But they've really warmed up to each other," Daichi responded. "Dad looks happier too."

The older inu stared at him strangely. "You're………too smart sometimes Dai. It makes me worry about you."

He smacked his brother in the head. "And you're not so……bright as all the other stars in the sky Ichi-nii. And that makes me worry even more than you worry about me being too smart," fired back the honeyed caramel inu eared boy with a pleasant smile.

"Heeeeeey!! You're making fun of me!!" accused Ichiro, pointing a finger at his younger brother while pouting. "You're not allowed to make fun of the older sibling! I make fun of you!!!"

Daichi laughed out, "Oh yeah, great logic there **aniki**. I wonder why I didn't think of it before!" (Translation: aniki – older brother (one way to say it at least)) The older twin playfully pounced on the giggling boy.

As always, golden eyes watched them fondly as they wrestled around in the grass, laughing and tickling each other. Honestly, Inuyasha had never seen such a more innocently cute sight than his two sons fooling around with each other. And it never failed to put his heart (and mind) at ease.

"It's beautiful."

Startled at the sudden voice, he turned to find Yasushi staring at him softly, eyes brimming with a certain gentleness he had never encountered before. It…confused him to say in the least. "Huh?"

"Your smile Inuyasha-san. It is beautiful. I suppose since you were still quite uncomfortable around my presence, you never allowed yourself to truly smile. I take that you're more at ease around me now?" clarified the two-tailed fox youkai with a smile of his own. "It really is beautiful."

Heat crawled to his cheeks as Inuyasha coughed, trying to hide his creeping blush. "Uh…yeah. I guess so."

'_He's right……I no longer feel like I have to be on guard around him. And that feeling of blades of swords being pressed against my throat is gone. But those eyes…they're still……what's with those eyes? They're still…really unpleasant,'_ he thought, eyebrows furrowed together.

"Ah, is there something wrong Inuyasha-san? Perhaps…I said something strange?"

The melodic voice snapped the hanyou out of thought as he grasped the fact that he was staring intently at the other demon's face. "Hunh? Oh, sorry, no, no, it's nothing like that Yasushi-san. Sorry. I just got caught up…thinking," replied the inu youkai, shaking his hands.

"Could it be that what you were thinking about……has something to do with my eyes Inuyasha-san?" questioned Yasushi, smile still ever present on his lips.

Inuyasha tensed. _'How could he have known?! Is it that obvious? No…There's no way that he could have known. Was he reading my mind or something?'_

"That's an absurd thought Inuyasha-san, no offense. I do not have the ability to read minds unfortunately," responded Yasushi gently. "You're expression says 'Then how did you know what I was thinking?' Well, it's rather simple Inuyasha-san. I have always been questioned about my eyes. They are rather unpleasant to look at, are they not? Eyes that appear to be staring into the very depths of your soul. That is what you thought before, is it not?"

He paused and waited for Inuyasha to nod his head, too dumbfounded to speak.

"It is only natural. That is the type of eyes I possess," he spoke with a sigh. "My eyes have been the cause of many…conflicts and the target of belittlement. Many have disparaged these eyes of mine." The almond eyes shone with a faint glimmer of pain. "My eyes have always been…a popular topic of sorts. I do not know whether they are a gift from the gods or a curse from the demons in hell. These eyes of mine…they are truly perturbing to gaze upon because they are so piercingly elusive. Gazing into your soul and appearing as though your true self is completely visible, out in the open and as clear as water. Cutting through every defensive barrier you've set up to protect yourself and pressuring you into fear, making sure to pursue you until you've weakened in mental strength. And then when you can no longer stand, the threatening feeling of a hand wrapped around your throat overcomes your body. Basically, forcing a sense of helplessness as you allow your inner barriers to be breached."

Staring at the other boy with his eyebrows knitted together in a deep crease, Inuyasha wondered, _'…How does he know the affects of his own eyes so well? Just who the hell is this guy…?'_

"I have stared at myself in a mirror once Inuyasha-san," answered Yasushi knowingly. "It was…truly a chilling experience that I hoped to never undergo again."

"If your eyes are so scary…why don't you do something about them?" Inuyasha inquired seriously, glancing over at him.

His eyes falling to the floor, the fox demon replied despondently, "It is not as though I have not tried Inuyasha-san. I have tried to mask these eyes, to rid them of their strange glow…however it just cannot be done. All I can do is try and suppress whatever the looker may feel whenever they chance a glance into my eyes."

"…They…they aren't that bad Yasushi-san," started Inuyasha, redness tainting his cheeks. "They…your eyes are actually…pretty." He silently added, _'Albeit freaky and unnerving and makes me feel as though there are the tips of thousands of swords pointed at the flesh of my throat and ice cold water running through my veins.'_

His smile lightened by a fraction as he spoke softly, "Thank you Inuyasha-san…Wasting such generously kind words on me…"

"H-H-He-Hey! I'm not wasting words on you!" he yelled, scowling. "I'm just telling you…the truth. That's all."

"……Thank you," Yasushi responded with a smile so soft that Inuyasha did not even know was possible, directed towards him.

The disappearing blush came back almost at once at the sight of the smile.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**Hm…this is a disappointing chapter to me. Very sorry if you think the same! I got momentary writer's block while writing this one (which is why Kouga was dismissed so quickly haha) .:sigh:. That evil plague of…evilness XDD Anyways, yeah, this chapter's pretty short but that's cause I was rushing. I hope it doesn't show in the story… (Waah lack of Sesshomaru in this chapter hahah)

No review responses cause I'm currently kinda pressed on time! Sorry for that!

Thank you **UchihaUzumaki baby, Silvermane1, ash2009, Angel-eyes56, CapriaStar, Sesshygirl, midnightsweet, Firehedgehog, Nikkie23534, wolfluv, and SoSickOfNyQuil** for leaving lovely reviews which make me overly happy!! And thank you everyone who added this story to their favorites/alerts list!


	7. Seventh Year: Altered Emotions

**Disclaimer:**Oh yeah, like I'd really be sitting here _writing_ about what I _wish_ could happen in Inuyasha if I owned it? .:raises eyebrow:.

**Warnings:**Yaoi (male x male), inucest, mpreg (male pregnancy), language.

- - - - - - -

**The Years Later**

**Seventh Year: Altered Emotions**

- - - - - - -

Something was terribly wrong with this picture. That was Jaken's most prominent thought as he stared at his master for the past few minutes. He just could not figure out just what was bothering the taiyoukai so much that the great Sesshomaru-sama felt the need to_pace around the room! _

"Umm…Sesshomaru-sama…? Are you feeling well?" questioned the imp youkai, clutching onto his two-headed staff tighter. There came no response. Just what seemed like a highly irritated growl.

Sesshomaru stopped pacing and looked up from his spot upon realizing that he was not alone in the room as he had ordered. The murderous glint in his eyes was more than what Jaken needed to sprint out of the room yelling back a desperate apology and plea to spare his life. Both of which were ignored.

Once his vassal had disappeared and the door to his chambers shut, Sesshomaru resumed wearing out the carpet and stone tiles of his floor.

Four months. It had been exactly Four months since he had last seen Inuyasha. Him and that pained expression which had overcome his normally cocky face. And while he abhorred admitting such a thing, that painfully heart wrenching look dangerously twinkling in his golden eyes caused him to feel a tight constriction in his own chest. At that time, he threw away the feeling because a more prominent…ugh_emotion_ cast its spell over him. One which greatly resembled rage only with a much more jagged edge.

But now, he was left with nothing but free time which allowed those constrictions to return, clawing in his mind and at his rationality. Very slowly and agonizingly painfully.

What were these horrible…_emotions_ doing to his mental state of being? He felt as though all sanity had been lost and all sagacity was replaced with inanity. The thoughts were unbearable to his process of thoughts and damaging his mentality. Quite seriously.

Sesshomaru could not stand for these strange sentiments wreaking havoc on his mind any longer. Patience having been thrown out the window since last month, he desisted his pointless gaiting as a deep wrinkle creased his brow. Could this mental suffering all be a punishment of sorts for abandoning the hanyou and his bastard children—his own children whom he could not stand to acknowledge?

Either way, there was only one way for him to overcome this barrier, deterring him from stepping any further. He had to…_negotiate_ with the damned hanyou. (Which meant give the hanyou a choice that he couldn't refuse because he wouldn't allow him to. Anything to put his mind at rest.) Because perhaps…there really was no choice.

Frustrating. Simply, aggravatingly **frustrating.** This whole ordeal.

Golden pools of the brightest sun's rays pierced the nearby window, glaring at the wooded landscape residing just outside of his palace walls. It was vast lands which could not so easily be scoured. Even by an inu youkai of his bloodlines such as himself.

A faint breeze flew through his window and drifted into his room, carrying with it the light scent of wolf on its rippled currents.

…But then again. Perhaps he didn't have to look very far after all.

Without even a single word, he hurriedly exited his abode and followed the scent's musky trails which led him five miles away from his dwelling location—and to a certain disgruntled wolf.

"Would you look at that. I go looking for you raggedy ass and you find me instead," commented Kouga with a smirk. It was only a half-hearted attempt which Sesshomaru could see through quite easily.

Ignoring the comment about his 'ass' being 'raggedy', he demanded answers, "Where is the hanyou?"

"Sheesh. All business right from the get go," remarked the wolf youkai with a roll of his eyes. "Alright, alright. Keep your damn hakamas on. I was looking for you just to tell you that. Well knowing that the puppy's gonna kill me for this stunt I'm pulling, I can't stand to see him in that kinda hole any longer. He's a good seventy miles away from here, near the river. Although knowing you, you'd probably make it there within a blink of an eye."

Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes a fraction. A warning.

It was Kouga's turn to ignore the warning as the playful attitude dropped. "Don't be such a fucking ass Sesshomaru. – (At this, the taiyoukai's claws glowed an unhealthy shade of acidic green, the acid's "fragrance" wafting to Kouga's nose.) – It's so god damn painfully _obvious_ that the two of you are **in love with each other**," he stated loudly, wondering how far he could push his luck with the murderous youkai.

"For god's sake! You've had sex with him and hell, you've even got two kids with him, who are cute as fuck by the way. So stop this stupid, 'Oh I hate you because you're a hanyou so unworthy of my time' and the 'Well I hate you because I shouldn't love you cause it makes me look weak in your eyes' banter and get the fuck on with your lives," Kouga declared, glaring at the older inu youkai. "Yeah, you may not really deserve happiness—especially after _the hell_ you put Inuyasha through—but Inuyasha sure as hell does! And unfortunately, you're the only damn person in this fucked up world who can give him the happiness he deserves. And don't give me the bullshit reason of 'He's a hanyou, the lowest of the lows' because I know just as well as any other jackass with eyes that the two of you are blinded with love."

The dangerously lethal gleam in his eyes stopped Kouga short as he let out a sigh, now realizing that he had pushed much too far past the limit. With a shrug, he walked off, confident that the taiyoukai would not try to kill him despite having insulted the proud demon more times than ever in his lengthy lifetime.

And he didn't, instead, walking off towards the direction he had been pointed in.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Finding Yasushi, their newest companion, staring up at the darkening sky, Inuyasha inquired, "What are you doing Yasushi-san?"

"Hm, tonight is the night of the new moon. But there is a slight disturbance in the air."

Stiffening, the hanyou inwardly cursed himself. How could he have forgotten that he transformed into a human once a month on the night of the new moon!? "Ah, well I'm sure it's nothing. Well Yasushi-san, I'm going out to the forest for a bit…there's something that I have to do," said Inuyasha as casually as possible, his eyes focused on the disappearing light in the skies.

"Inuyasha-san, there's no need to hide from me. I know that tonight is the night you transform into a human."

Inuyasha stared at the fox youkai, thoroughly confused and stunned._'H-H-Ho-How did…he know?? I haven't told him anything so there's no way he could have known…'_

With a chuckle, Yasushi answered, "I just used deductive logic. Process of elimination Inuyasha-san. In the week I've been living with you and your children, I have noticed a thing or two. However, it is also because…an old friend of mine was a hanyou whose human night was the night of the new moon. I suspected yours was as well."

"An old friend?"

"…Yes. He…no longer walks among the living," he replied solemnly, his amethyst eyes hardening at the thought.

Scratching the back of his head in a nervous fashion, Inuyasha lamely said, "Oh…well…uh sorry…I think."

"You have nothing to be sorry for Inuyasha-san. He died for the greater good. His is a death that does not bother me at all. Although, I do not believe I could say the same if you should perhaps die one day. I would be undoubtedly devastated Inuyasha-san."

A blush spread like wildfire across his cheeks. "Uh thanks…Yasushi-san." Thankfully, he did not have to speak any more for the transformation took place. Silver hair turning into a dark raven and golden eyes fading to a deep violet hue, Inuyasha grimaced as he felt his claws shrink into normal nails and his dog ears disappear.

"Argh, no matter how many times this happens, I still hate it," he grumbled, sitting down and picking at the grass in frustration.

Curious at the hanyou's animosity towards his human form, Yasushi could not help but ask, "Why do you feel that way Inuyasha-san?"

"Because Yasushi-san…I'm pathetically **weak** right now. I couldn't protect myself or the kids right now, even if I wanted to. And even in a mental sense…I'm much weaker right now. I'm a helluva lot more sensitive like a human. Some fucked up shit about 'being more in touch with my emotions' or something," he responded angrily.

The fox demon watched as Inuyasha tore at the grass, aggravated. "I…do not believe that humans are weak."

The sentence caused Inuyasha to cease his murder of the innocent plants and glance up in confusion. He knew that Yasushi was strange—borderline insane—for a youkai. But even _this_ was a weird to new depths for him. Of course humans were weak!

"Yes, while humans have a short lifespan and are physically weaker, they are stronger in an emotional sense. Because humans are in touch with their emotions, they can love people even after death and protect others with all they have. They can gain great power and strength to protect the ones they love. And sometimes, that power has the ability to rival even the strength of the greatest youkai." Yasushi paused to stare up into the dark sky, unlit by the moon's flowingly tranquil glow. "We youkai mock humans for this when in reality, we are the ones deserving of mockery. We cannot even begin to comprehend their actions based upon those emotions. Thus, many of us lapse into a deep, dark hole, suppressing all sense of morality and youkai 'humanity' to prove ourselves superior. I believe that this is the fault of the youkai world."

Thinking back, Inuyasha could find some truth in his words. Whenever he had been cornered by a seemingly impossible to beat youkai, he would always gain the power to bring the demon down because of the overwhelming will to protect his companions. His friends. But still…_humans_ being stronger? It was a pretty far-fetched thought.

"Perhaps this is why we as seen as monsters by the humans. Because we have all thrown away our hearts in order to gain immense physical strength and longevity."

There was a pause a silence.

"Ah, have I said something strange?"

Head shaking, Inuyasha assured him, "No, it's not that. I've just…never heard anyone put it that way. And it just makes me rethink some stuff about my life."

"I thought that foul stench of human was coming from you," came an authoritative tone, under laced with disgust. "So tonight is when…you transform into the low life that you are."

Teeth biting down hard on his lower lip, Inuyasha tried to ignore the voice. He no longer feared being around Sesshomaru as he had just a few months ago because of the brutal attack. For the past two months, he had effectively dragged himself out of the wallows if self-pity and fear. His rape no longer fazed him nor did the fact that his attacker has used the form of his twisted brother. He had put it behind him. It was all in the past now. What was done was done and nothing could reverse what had happened.

That did not mean, however, that Inuyasha was entirely comfortable around him when in his human state. When he was the weakest.

"An acquaintance of yours Inuyasha-san?"

"…He's my brother. Would you…excuse us Yasushi-san? There are just some things…I would rather you not see." The fox youkai looked apprehensive of leaving the two along, having felt the immense tension between them, but retreated. Turning around, he asked with a resolved glare, "What the fuck do you want now? Come to mock me or something? Don't you have anything better to do with your damn life?"

As usual, he ignored any words spoken on Inuyasha's part and Yasushi's presence, and instead said, "I have only come here to claim what is mine."

Inuyasha froze, wondering if this was just a harsh dream that fate so often liked to taunt him with. Did Sesshomaru really just say such a line? That…he had come to…?

"As of tonight, you and the…_children_ will reside with me."

The hanyou swallowed hard, unsure of what to say. "Wh-Wh-What're you…blabbing about now? Come live with you? I thought…that you didn't give a flying fuck about us," he finally remarked, having found his tongue.

"I cannot deny my only two heirs just as I cannot deny the one who bore the two of them. It would be…disgraceful."

Inuyasha finally grasped his motives and dug his short nails into the palm of his hand in anger. It was out of duty…out of _public reputation _that he was willing to take them in! Not because he actually cared for their wellbeing! Oh, he had really deluded himself on this one.

"Fuck off Sesshomaru! I am not going to take my kids and go live with a fucked up bastard like you just so **you** can look good!!" he yelled from his seat on the ground, rage grabbing a hold of him. Within a split second, Inuyasha found himself being lifted up off the floor and slammed against a tree but not so hard as to cause any real injuries.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?!" he cried, trying to fight against the iron-grip holds imprisoning him.

Leaning in, Sesshomaru spoke clearly, lips brushing against his ear with each quiet word being spoken, "Is this what the problem is then?"

"I-I-Is what th-the problem?" he stuttered out, averting the other's gaze.

A clawed hand released his wrist only to reach up and firmly grab his chin, turning his head towards facing the taiyoukai. "This is the reason as to why you refuse, is it not Inuyasha? Is this not what you yearn for? …What you desire?" Sharp teeth nipped his earlobe earning him a loud yelp of surprise.

"Y-Y-You think I'm not go-nna go with you just bec-because I know you won't fuck me?? Is that it?!" questioned Inuyasha, attempting to break out of the strangely rousing hold.

He found his answer in the form of a fang grazing the skin of his neck causing him to gasp.

"You do not have a say in this hanyou," came the sharp answer. Fingers freeing his chin from its grasp, the clawed fingers slowly ran down the side of his face, scraping the tanned flesh and leaving faint red lines. Inuyasha shivered at the sensation as fingertips retraced the lines. Who knew that just the mere light touch of _fingers_ could have him so weak kneed?

Breaths coming out in slow pants, he said, unable to take anymore of this…torture, "S-S-St-Stop it…I'll go…we'll go…so just st—stop…"

The taiyoukai did not pull away however. Instead, he leaned even closer, lips brushing against the other boy's with each movement, "As expected of you."

He backed away, allowing room for Inuyasha to escape who did somewhat regretfully. "Fucking bastard…that was cheap," he glowered, gripping the fabric of his hakama. A hand ghosted over the side of his face, cupping his cheek in a light, almost gentle touch. Inuyasha drew in a breath, biting down hard on his lower lip to keep from making any sort of noise.

The hand disappeared just as quickly as it had appeared, startling the other. He fled almost immediately, walking over to where Yasushi and his children were with rushed strides.

"Yasushi-san…could you please take Ichiro? I don't think I can hold both Ichiro and Daichi…" murmured Inuyasha, taking Daichi into his arms with jerky movements. Yasushi took notice at once and asked softly, "Is there anything wrong Inuyasha-san?"

"I…My brother wants us to go live with him," he replied, purposely leaving out the fact that Sesshomaru happened to be the father of Daichi and Ichiro. "I…Yasushi-san, I know this is rather sudden and kinda stupid of me to ask, but will you…will you come with us…with me?"

Inuyasha couldn't control himself. He could not stop the words from spilling out of his mouth. Had he been in his hanyou form, he could have controlled himself. Stopped himself before allowing such weak words to spill from his lips. Inwardly, the now human hanyou cursed himself for still having to rely on someone else as his personal crutch.

Seeing the conflicted uncertainty floating in Inuyasha's golden pools, Yasushi asked quietly, "Are you sure Inuyasha-san?"

"Yes…" he breathed out, gnawing on his already abused lips. Taking in a deep breath, he left the house, trying hard not to hide behind the two-tailed fox youkai who was walking ahead of him.

Eyes roamed over and studied the arrival of an unwanted extra. "Who are you. Speak."

"I am Yasushi, a…friend of Inuyasha-san. While it may not please you, I fully intend to accompany Inuyasha-san to your humble abode," he declared boldly, still polite as ever.

The eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Do what you want," he spoke coldly, glaring at the offending youkai. "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Two days had passed since they had returned to the castle and Sesshomaru carefully observed the interaction between the fox and Inuyasha during each of those days. It irritated him greatly, grating on his nerves, as he watched the fox acting so…_friendly_ towards his younger half sibling.

Yes. That roughed edged rage-like emotion had returned instantaneously. Like a fire, the emotion had been sparked without any previous warning and this time, Sesshomaru was sure that he knew what it was called.

Envy.

The taiyoukai glowered at the word as though glaring at it would force the feeling vanish. He could _**not**_be feeling…envious towards the fox for capturing, and holding, Inuyasha's attention…his affections so easily. Oh, he tried to hide it. But Sesshomaru knew where to look and the feelings that Inuyasha held for that wily fox were so far past platonic as were the fox's own feelings. The fact that his own…children preferred the fox, always seeking his attention, only served to encourage those feelings inside of the hanyou to grow.

He tossed a scroll onto his desk, ignoring whatever duties he had yet to perform as master of the Western Lands. Sesshomaru had brought Inuyasha and his children into his home thinking that his mind would be settled and at ease. He had thought that the endless thoughts of petty sentiments would leave him and his mentality would go back to the way it originally had been. Before that wretched hanyou had wrecked havoc on it.

Instead, his mind was plagued even more by those haunting thoughts and his felt himself reaching his very own snapping point. It was complete and utter inanity, for him to be covetous of the fox. And for a lowly, pathetic hanyou at that!

However, there were no misunderstandings or misinterpretations in his own feelings. Sesshomaru forced himself to admit that the feelings he held for his younger brother were deeper than hate and hazier than indifference. He had those feelings figured out, and sorted, within the first three hours of his arrival back home with Inuyasha and his children in tow. Feelings which he couldn't comprehend within months!

Sesshomaru stood up from his desk and walked over to the balcony, in need of fresh air to clear his mind of such shameful thoughts. Unfortunately, the thoughts all but disappeared, only growing stronger his golden eyes spotted the said hanyou and fox conversing while the children were playing in the garden. He immediately noted the grin affixed on the hanyou's lips as Yasushi spoke of something utterly unimportant and hardly a topic to grin about like a moronic pig youkai who has just spotted fresh meat.

While he _did_ grant permission for that fox youkai to live in the castle, he did not recall allowing him to _seduce_ his younger sibling, the person who bore his children in the coyest of all manners. Be it unintentional (at which he almost snorted at) or intentional, it would not be tolerated.

It was only a matter of time however. A morbid thought which brought him back from his envy induced irritation, breaking through its haze. For now, Inuyasha was smitten with the seemingly well-behaved and kind fox for only one reason. However, it would all change. In due time.

"Jaken."

The imp jumped ten feet into the air before hurriedly rushing over. "Y-Y-Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Search for a suitable tutor for the two children and bring Inuyasha up to me," he ordered, setting down a particularly large book. While Jaken peered at his master strangely, he nodded and ran off to fulfill his duties. No matter how strange they were.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It still feels really weird for me to be living here," stated Inuyasha, staring at a bush of bright red roses. "It's too…stuffy for me."

Chuckling, Yasushi replied, "I would imagine so Inuyasha-san. You seem more of the type of person who enjoys roaming around and not confining yourself to one solitary place."

"That's just how I've lived up until now."

"Inuyasha-san…if I may ask…what happened between you and your brother to sour your relationship so much?"

Inuyasha stiffened, as his mind automatically answered, _'Uh, him screwing me until I couldn't even remember my own name.'_ Shaking the aberrant sentence from his brain, the hanyou forced himself to shrug his shoulders and answer, "The bastard…just hates me for being a hanyou. That's pretty much it. Nothing really happened. We just started on bad terms right from the beginning of everything. Why do you ask?"

"It is just that…the two of you seem to be hiding something. Or in the very least, holding something deeper."

Snorting, Inuyasha remarked, "There's nothing to hide between us or hold. He's a bastard of a brother who's tried to kill me so many fucking times I've lost count."

"Inuyasha-san…do you love him?"

The said hanyou choked on his spit, coughing and hacking tremendously as his whole body shook from the force of each cough. "T-T-T-That's ri-ri-ridiculous! He's my brother! And he's a complete self-absorbed asshole!" he exclaimed loudly, making an effort to keep his claws from digging into the palm of his hands. Just how sharp were Yasushi's eyes?

"Then, is it safe to presume that you are not in love with him?"

"Of course! I don't love that heartless bastard!" he declared loudly, huffing slightly.

Small chuckles escaped his lips as Yasushi spoke, "Then Inuyasha-san…would it be alright to pursue my own feelings for you?"

"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-What?" stammered out the bewildered hanyou. "Y-Y-Your own feelings for m-me?!"

"Well…yes."

Inuyasha felt his head swirl as a dumbfounded expression sat on his face. "I-I-I don't think I'm getting this right. Yasushi-san…you're…so what you're saying is that…to put it…simply…that…you _like_ me?" he repeated in simpler terms, scrunching up his nose in bafflement.

"I am quite taken with you Inuyasha-san," replied the two-tailed demon with that same smile. "I myself, am rather unsure of how or why. You are brash, cocky, and rather brazen. All qualities which I loathe to be honest. But…for some odd reason, those qualities seem to bring out the best in you…and the honesty and subtle care you hold are traits which I admire."

Cheeks flushing a crimson red, Inuyasha cast his eyes downward, too embarrassed to meet the other's gaze. "That's – I didn't – It's kinda –" he started but was thankfully interrupted by a rude squawk of indignation.

"Hmph! Sesshomaru-sama requests your presence, you filthy hanyou," relayed Jaken, turning up his nose in disgust.

Inuyasha nearly twitched but stood up just as well. He was no longer living in his own little world. It wasn't until after he disappeared from the scene that the toad-like imp allowed himself to mutter all of the nasty, indecent words he had been holding in; unfortunately forgetting about Yasushi still sitting there. It only took a grand total of seven seconds.

"Ichiro-kun, Daichi-kun, let's go somewhere shall we? I think I saw a pond around here," he called out, walking past a now beaten up and badly twitching Jaken.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"The fuck do you want?" asked Inuyasha, more than obviously miffed at the fact that he was forced to be left in a room. Alone with his brother. Again. A faint pink tinted his cheeks at the thought.

"Are you nothing but vulgar and ignorant?"

Snorting, he replied, "And what if I am? I lived most of my life out in the wilderness by myself thanks. Sorry I was too busy fighting for my life to learn manners and other useless shit that I don't need."

Sharp, annoyed eyes turning on him, Inuyasha promptly shut his mouth. Once rendered silent, Sesshomaru began, "Starting from tomorrow, the children will be educated. There will also be an ancestral ceremony to officially acknowledge the continued lineage of our family bloodline within a month which also coincides with the celebration of the new, coming year."

The hanyou scoffed, "Is that _all_ you wanted to see me for?"

"Were you expecting something more?" he countered, an elegant eyebrow arched against the pale skin which it rested on.

The younger inu youkai spluttered upon realizing what he himself had been implying. "N-N-N-N-No! I'm just saying, is that the only reason you called me over here for? I mean, it's a waste of time to tell me shit like this and I don't really 'enjoy' having to see your face. If that's it, I'm getting the hell outta here."

Turning on his heel, he made it a total of six steps away before the other's voice called out, "Do you expect me to make it worth your while then?"

Inuyasha could feel the chills being sent from the voice to his back. Worth…his while? What was _that_ supposed to mean?

He didn't have any time to ponder over any underlying meanings for a hand was pressed against the small of his back causing him to jump slightly as the other took a hold of his elbow. "What are you doing?" he asked, making an effort to remain as unperturbed as possible.

"Is_this_ more along the lines of what you were expecting?" he asked in a low whisper into one of those snowy white ears.

Standing perfectly straight, for that hand on his back was easing downward, Inuyasha refuted firmly, "No. D-Don't fuck around with me. It's not gonna work th-this time."

The hand which had been venturing down lower on his backside stopped, palm lying flat across his skin. Inuyasha found himself being pushed up against a door, hands snaking around from behind to undo his haori. The hanyou could do nothing but bite back a moan as a hand ran up and down his stomach, teasing the sensitive skin. Fang digging into his lower lip, Inuyasha tried to suppress the groan upon feeling a hot mouth latch itself onto his neck, suckling the soft flesh between his teeth and tearing at the skin.

"S-Stop…it…" he mumbled feebly while struggling to keep his body from reacting. Sesshomaru pulled back slightly, hissing out hot air onto the newly formed hickey. Inuyasha felt faint finally releasing his own captive lip from his fang.

Giving the bruise he created a lap with his hot, damp tongue, Sesshomaru pulled away completely to "admire" his work. Lips brushing against the tip of a sensitive ear, he whispered, "I'll stop…for now."

With those chilling words left burning his ears, the taiyoukai walked away back over to his desk to overlook the many scrolls and books sitting on it. Realizing that he was being dismissed, Inuyasha nearly jumped at the chance, giving a muted nod to no one in particular before exiting. Once outside, his fingers reached up to tentatively rub the mark which seared his skin.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:**And there is chapter 7! Hm...Yasushi is turning out a lot more polite and soft-spoken than I had originally intended him to be, but oh well!

So, apparently, it's been a year (and a week and a day xD) since I "joined" this site! So to celebrate, my original plan was to make this chapter very long. But this isn't that long of a chapter and I thought the ending was very…concluding-ish which made me not want to add anything more. So yeah XD

Millions of thanks to **Sadler, wolfluv, midnightsweet, SoSickOfNyQuil, inuyashas honey, UchihaUzumaki baby, ItaKagome, Shadow Vampira, Silvermane1, petpeeves12, Souless.Misses, Angel-eyes56, windlg, princesstinkerbell45, and EvilAngelofHeavenandHell **for reviewing! You guys are absolutely awesome and I love reading your reviews!! They make me wanna just go run and start on the next chapter!. :D Thanks to people who added this story on their alerts/favorite lists!

And a special thanks to **EvilAngelofHeavenandHell** for that long review and reviewing for each chapter! They were a big help for me to get out this chapter!. :3


	8. Seventh Year: Bouncing Back

**Disclaimer:** Don't own.

**Warnings:** Yaoi. Mpreg. Inucest. Language. And ahead of time, sorry if some of the words are mashed together. The site seems to enjoy shoving my words together when they obviously don't like it. I'm not sure if they've fixed it yet...

- - - - - - -

**The Years Later**

**Seventh Year: Bouncing Back **

- - - - - - -

Inuyasha wandered around aimlessly as he sighed. Something he had been doing much too often for his own liking. Ichiro and Daichi were in the middle of getting tutored and Yasushi had disappeared. Although he didn't know whether to count that as a blessing or a curse. A blessing because then he didn't have to try and hide that stupid hickey which was plainly visible for all to see or end up trying to explain it to him if he did see it. A curse because he was bored as hell and had no one to keep him company or even talk to. This "home" was more like a prison, restricting his every move.

"Ow! Fuck!" cursed the hanyou loudly as he hopped on one foot. "Argh, stupid piece of junk!" Kicking the offending wall which he had stubbed his toe on, he only ended up injuring his poor toe even further.

However, all curses directed at the wall died on his lips when he heard footsteps.

Inuyasha jumped and began panicking as he saw Yasushi coming from around the corner. Eyes darting back and forth for a suitable hiding spot, he threw himself into the nearest room to avoid bumping into the fox youkai. Hands gripping the door knobs and body hunched over the door, he stilled his breathing as he listened for the approaching footsteps and soft voice.

"Inuyasha-san?" called out Yasushi uncertainly.

He closed his eyes, willing to whatever divine entity that may be up there to keep him from opening this door and discovering his hiding spot.

"That's strange…I could have sworn that I heard his voice…"

Shrugging it off, Yasushi continued onward to his destination, only tilting his head to ponder whether he was losing his mind or if he was just being stuck in this building for too long. "Maybe it was just the voice of a spirit of a vengeful soul…" he considered.

Once the soft steps disappeared, he let out the breath he had been holding. Along with the long string of filthy curses which were usually reserved for people whom he hated. Only in this case, it was a wall. He had never known that a stubbed toe would hurt a million times more than getting stabbed by a sword.

"Why the hell does a _wall_ hurt so damn much?" he swore angrily, wanting to go back out there and just beat the wall to a bloody—err cementy pulp.

"What do you think you are doing here?!" came a screeching voice from behind, only with several squawks of indignation.

Inuyasha turned around to find Jaken standing behind him, staff in hand. "I said, what do you think you are doing here you stupid hanyou?!" the toad screamed, outraged. How dare he just barge into his room uninvited and quite unwanted. If it wasn't for Sesshomaru-sama threatening him, he would have skinned that hanyou alive days ago.

"What the hell does it look like I'm doing here? It's called hiding you green bug."

More squawks left his hanging open mouth. "How dare you talk to me in such a way! You no mannered hanyou!"

"Yeah, well I'd rather be a hanyou than a stupid, annoying little green toad-like imp," he fought back, glaring at his brother's henchman. A really poor choice at that. Upon seeing him open his mouth once more, Inuyasha beat him to the punch. "If you say one more thing, I'll make sure that it's you flying out there in the sky with all the little birdies. How about it? A free, one-way ticket to the land below. Cause we both know that there's no way in hell you're going to heaven."

Jaken snapped his mouth shut at that and paled slightly. How could both brothers toss out such harsh threats so easily? Still! He would not be outdone by this one!

"If you do so, Sesshomaru-sama would have your head on a platter in a matter of seconds!" HA! Take THAT you ignorant hanyou!

"I hardly think that he cares enough about you to come after me."

The imp immediately argued back, waving around his staff to emphasis his point, "I am Sesshomaru-sama's most trusted underling! He cares about me more than he cares about a hanyou with tainted blood such as yourself!"

"Yeah, which is why he never hesitates to kill you if you disobey him or annoy him in any way possible. And by the way, I don't give a shit as to whether he cares about me or not," he lied, ignoring that little voice in his head screaming of the pain of unrequited love.

"That-That-That-He never has though!"

"That's cause you always run away and then come back and yip at him like a little lost puppy, begging for his forgiveness!"

"I do not do such a thing!"

"Yeah you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do!"

"No I don't!"

"Yeah you do!"

"No I don't!"

"No you don't!"

"Yes I do—WAIT!" cried out Jaken, too confused to keep up with the argument any longer.

Inuyasha smirked smugly at tricking the toad into admitting it. However, the smirk dropped and was wiped clean at the next indignant squawk.

"Well, at least it is better than being brought into this castle, other than because of Sesshomaru-sama's generosity, because he wanted to make sure that no one would ever know of this secret of his. Sesshomaru-sama is going to take back his children from your filthy reaches and then have you live in hiding for the rest of your life while he raises the children with a much more respectable youkai partner—be they female or male!" He gave a firm nod to back up his accidentally slipped up information. "So that even a dumb hanyou such as yourself can understand, I will even say it in simpler terms. Your children—no, I should say Sesshomaru-sama's children, for you have no right to be a parent—will be raised by Sesshomaru-sama himself along with who ever he chooses to be his mate. Get it now hanyou? You are only here to be hidden away for the rest of your life."

Realizing that there was nothing but silence on the other's side, Jaken chortled amusedly, "Please do not tell me that you actually thought that Sesshomaru-sama would _care for you _and end up taking _you_ on as his mate!"

The continued silence answered his question.

Jaken collapsed onto the floor as he began rolling around in laughter. "You really—ahahah—You truly believed that! You really are nothing but a stupid hanyou!! Like Sesshomaru-sama would really lower himself to mate with a hanyou!! You are out of your mind!!"

Trying to collect some of his crumbled pride, he, surprisingly, managed to mutter, "Fuck off."

Wiping away the tears induced from the hysterical laughter, Jaken sauntered out, still laughing uproariously.

Too stunned to even move, Inuyasha could do nothing but stand there, staring at the ground with wide gold eyes. He felt suffocated in the room as though the noose of a rope was wrapped around his neck, constricting with every movement his made, no matter how little or unnoticeable. And soon, the words began sinking in. Deeply.

Crumpling into a heap onto the floor, the hanyou leaned against the wall for support, too disoriented to continue standing up. His mind was whirling in a murky haze as he tried to focus his eyes on one spot on the ground. When it didn't work, he shook his head in hopes that the heavily settled blanket of fog would clear from his mind. It did nothing but agitate the mist, causing it to stir and thicken.

The inu youkai could feel a wet sensation pressing against his eyes and did not even bother to rub it away, too dazed. How deluded had he been? To so foolishly cling onto some amount of wish…some amount of fantasy hope when he had been brought here. He should have known better. Should have expected—no **known** that Sesshomaru bringing him here meant nothing; benefited no one but only himself. How stupid had he been?

No, rather, how stupid was he right now? Sitting here on the floor, immobile and about ready to bawl his eyes out like a child rather than going to face the asshole determined to ruin his life; _steal his children from him!_ Had he really allowed himself to be reduced to this…this pathetic loser? This shameful touchy-feely…_woman_ who turned on the waterworks at every single sentence?

Collecting himself, he wiped away the tears blurring his vision with angry swipes. He was **not** going to be reduced to this because of a bastard taiyoukai who had a stick up his ass the size of a freaking Goshinboku tree. He was sick of what he had slowly deteriorated into. In front of his own children no less! But what he was most disappointed about was _tolerating_ himself to be so pitiful and feeble. Well, not anymore. Inuyasha was through with playing the sobbing woman—the Kagome of his dysfunctional group! He was going to go reclaim his dignity as a guy dammit!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Here are all the documents that we could find relating to this Yasushi character," grunted out Jaken with difficulty as he struggled to place all the files on the desk just a wee bit too high for him. All his earlier laughter was gone now and replaced with a sense of responsibility…and desperate yearning for a chair. His feet and arms were killing him!

Grabbing the stack with ease, Sesshomaru flipped through the first file.

"It appears…_huff_…that this Yasushi worked here – _huff_ – a few years ago…six or seven to be exact. He was the most respected and finest healer and, surprisingly, he was also a valued and wise advisor on your council," listed off the toad, beady eyes wide in his own astonishment.

He set down the scroll and arched an eyebrow. "Such prestigious status. Do you mind explaining, Jaken, why I was not informed of his absence?"

"Uh that is Sesshomaru-sama…he left the castle one day, saying that he was in search of a rare herb. He was never seen after that again according to this report. I think that he may have run Sesshomaru-sama! A traitor!"

"Hardly. What would I be running from?"

Both youkai glanced up to see the fox in question standing at the doorway, leaning against the frame with a frown. "The door was opened so I let myself in. Hope you don't mind. And if you wanted to know about my past, all you had to do was ask," he remarked sarcastically, crossing his arms. "No need to go digging about without asking."

"As I suspected. That 'politeness' you show to the hanyou is merely a façade," Sesshomaru stated easily. Jaken was stuttering in the background, "How did he—Without being noticed?! Oh hoho what am I saying! Sesshomaru-sama must have noticed him! Yes!"

The fox shrugged his shoulders as he said with a crooked smirk, "I prefer… 'side of that which no one else gets the privilege of seeing'. But you can call it whatever you want. It doesn't matter to me, after all, what a _spoiled__taiyoukai_ says."

"How dare you speak to Sesshomarau-sama lik—"

"Jaken. Leave us now."

The toad, shocked, managed to give a brief bow before running out, throwing a nasty glare to the other presence.

Sesshomaru redirected his attention to the fox and spoke evenly, "Do you mind explaining how you found yourself in the company of my younger sibling and his children." The question was stated, never asked, however he never flinched or faltered for even a second.

"Does it matter? I just happened to fall upon them. That's all."

"I see you are still fond of your useless avoidance riddles and manner," recollected the taiyoukai, sitting back in his chair. He seemed at ease unlike the earlier, brief encounters they had beforehand. Yasushi relaxed as well, sitting in a chair in front of his desk.

"It bothers you, doesn't it? That's why you're asking."

The inu youkai brushed away the prodding question and asked monotone, "What would be your reason for leaving? Your rankings were quite high while you resided here."

"Aw, did ya miss me?"

There was nothing but a glare in return. Yasushi let out a loud, exasperated sigh as he raked his fingers through hair. "Geez, that again? Don't tell me the council members are still poking around that matter? I mean, c'mon. It's been already been three months since I left. They should've already covered it up by now."

"They complained endlessly about losing a valuable asset and ally."

"Those old fools," muttered the fox in annoyance. "All they can think about is their positions and money. That's one of the reasons why I left. They were always fussing and plotting ways to keep their positions and wealth. Old bags."

With a blank stare, he inquired once more, "Tell me why you decided to run off or else I will have you imprisoned."

"Oooh, bringing out the punishment now aren't we?" Yasushi joked, holding up his hands in a mocking gesture, "Now, now. We can talk this out like good little boys and girls."

"Speak**now**. What reason would you have to disappear?"

Grimacing, he rolled his amethyst hued eyes at the taiyoukai's demand. "Alright, alright. Fine. Those old bags otherwise known as the council members…they're corrupted to the core. It'd be best if you just got rid of them now before they cause you trouble in the future."

"That does not answer anything."

"Geez, patience is a virtue—one, I see, you still lack and are in serious need," he chided, with a scowl before continuing, "Now as I was saying before I was _rudely interrupted, _those stupid old fools were scheming against me. To get rid of me to be more specific. They thought that I was too young and inexperienced—and uncorrupted. They tried countless times to get me to join them in their own self-indulgences but I refused, naturally. Anyways, those morons finally figured out that it was impossible to try and get me to join the 'dark side' and turned to assassinating me." He paused to recollect his memories.

"The first attempt was when I was trying to heal one of them. The second attempt…oh yes. It took place during a feast. They poisoned my drink only to find out that it wasn't actually mine. And after the third attempt, **I** was the one who ended up becoming fed up and just left on the ruse that I was out looking for a special healing herb," he finished with an amused look.

Impassively, Sesshomaru retorted with a raised brow, "It never occurred to you to inform me of this insubordination inside of my own home?"

"Not really. What would be the point? Would telling you of the bared lions fangs and claws shake you even the slightest? Besides, I solved the problem _and_ met someone worth my interest."

"You speak of the hanyou I presume."

Yasushi smirked in an all-knowing fashion as he poked, "Ah-ha. So it **does** bother you. The fact that your little brother has piqued my interest. Hm, I always knew that you weren't capable of being asexual, what with all the youkai throwing themselves at you. But it certainly does explain a lot of things. Such as why you never so much as even_flinched_ when all those women threw themselves at you. Or the men actually now that I think back."

"Do not think that just because we have known each other for a long while that I will hesitate to beat you within an inch of your life," warned Sesshomaru.

He waved away the threat, unaffected, and corrected the erring taiyoukai, "A long while is hardly the correct term to use to express how long we've known each other. And stop changing the subject. I've noticed that habit of yours hasn't died."

With a deadpanned stare, the inu youkai answered just as detachedly, to prove a point, "It does not bother me."

He shrugged. "If you say so."

"What did you hope to accomplish by coming back here? The council members will undoubtedly be informed of your arrival and they will realize that I have every intention to restore all your previous positions."

Yasushi shook his head. "Don't. I didn't come back because I wanted to have my status restored. I only came because Inuyasha asked me to. Trust me, I had no intentions of ever stepping foot back in here. And since you were always roaming around, I figured that one day, we would eventually meet each other. So without you around, there was really no need for me to come back here. But when Inuyasha asked me to accompany him here…I found a reason to come back."

There was silence on the taiyoukai's end as he chewed over all he had been told.

"Tell me something Sesshomaru. Which is it that bothers you? Which is it that makes you overcome with a speechless jealousy? Seeing how interested I am in him? Or seeing how he's interested in me?" he asked wily, a corner of his lip quirked upward into a mischievous grin.

After a short pause, he questioned, "Can you never speak seriously? Must you always hide it behind your own childish amusement?"

The smirk faltered. "I'm not hiding anything," he insisted, pouting.

"Hmph. To think that you are the wisest of my healers and the advisor holding the second-highest position on my council is truly mind shattering," Sesshomaru challenged, letting the fox off the hook. Just this once.

Yasushi shrugged as he said with a cocky grin, relieving the other of answering his question as well, "What can I say? I'm a people pleaser." An eyebrow raised. "NOT LIKE THAT! You pervert!"

The corner of his lips turning upward into a ghost of a smirk, the older inu youkai countered, "The thought never even crossed my mind."

"I'm sure it didn't. And Jaken's not an annoying ass," he retorted, sarcastic.

Sesshomaru caught himself just in time before releasing a tiny chuckle at that one. Instead, he changed the subject, "I'm assuming that those two tails are false."

"Huh? Oh these? Yeah. I've always been a sucker for cute, fluffy animals with tails. So naturally, I jumped at the chance to have one of my own—only it's two in this case," he answered nonchalantly. "After all, what's better than one tail? Two!"

The taiyoukai let a small, soft chuckle slip by as his lips adopted an amused smirk. Just a tiny upward lifting of the corners of his mouth, but still a smirk nonetheless.

"Ah! Right there!"

Sesshomaru pinned another blank stare at the fox who was currently pointing a finger at him and grinning as though he had just found out that pigs could indeed fly. And drop bags filled with food. A never exhausting supply at that. The nonexistent smirk had disappeared.

"You're_finally_ loosening up! I thought that all my hard work had gone down the drain when I first saw you! But I can see that I was wrong," Yasushi chirped happily, jumping out of his chair.

All stoicism returned in an instant causing the other to stick out his lower lip in a pout. "If I had said something like that before, you would hav—"

The sound of heavy footsteps rapidly approaching cut him off.

"Oh darn. Well, it looks like I have to go before someone finds out," stated Yasushi with a smile. And with a quick wave, he disappeared through the connecting door just as the front doors burst open, revealing a raged hanyou hell bent on sucker punching a certain taiyoukai a few million times.

"What the fuck was that toad blabbing about?!" asked Inuyasha furiously as he barged into the older youkai's study. Seeing the impassive eyes drifting over to him, which told him that he had captured the other's attention, he elaborated, "What the fuck does he mean that you're going to take Ichiro and Daichi from me and lock me up in some random ass tower and pretend like I don't exist?!"

Regarding his presence briefly, Sesshomaru spoke, "What are _you_ ranting on about, wasting my time."

"That fucking toad of yours said that you're going to raise Ichiro and Daichi by yourself while you stick me in a tower and pretend like I was never born!!" he yelled, livid by his calmness. His calm aura was addicting dammit.

"If you wish to believe Jaken's useless ramblings, go ahead. However, to not bother me with such trivial matters such as this one. I have spoken no words which cover any of those subjects which you spoke of," replied the taiyoukai tonelessly. He was in no mood to deal with him at the moment.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "So what you're saying is that…Jaken just likes to say a bunch of bullshit that isn't true."

"That would be the vulgar, dumbed down version."

Golden eyes widened. "That fucking piece of—! I'm going to murder him!!" he cursed, before disappearing and leaving the room to fall silent once more.

Sesshomaru looked up from his desk, staring at the door through which Inuyasha had just exited through. The vibrant golden hues slowly trailed a path to the door which Yasushi had used for his 'escape'. They lingered on the elegant wooden plank a moment longer.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Ah, Inuyasha-san! Where have you been?" queried a polite, but curious fox youkai. All his earlier playfulness and lightheartedness had disappeared and were replaced with his usual courteous smile. "I've tried looking for you, but to no avail. It seemed like you had disappeared."

"Ya-Ya-Yasushi-san?!" came out the panicked yelp. Inuyasha, who had been so engrossed in his hunt to find the green imp to beat him into a bloody death, neglected to watch out for the oncoming youkai. A hand lifted up to cover the hickey on his neck, involuntarily.

The amethyst hues followed the hand, inquisitively. "Is there something wrong with your neck Inuyasha-san?"

"What? No! Why would you think that?"

"Well…you're holding onto your neck like you're trying to cover something," he pointed out. Seeing the stuttering hanyou, Yasushi gently took the hanyou's arm and pried it away from the neck. He frowned slightly at the sight he was greeted with. Eyebrows furrowed in thought. And at the light sensation of his fingertips running over the raw skin, Inuyasha shivered uncontrollably.

"Uh Yasushi-san, this isn't…what it looks like. I mean, it _is_ but not like – that," excused Inuyasha lamely.

The frown marring his face was swapped with another polite smile. "I take it that things are going well?"

Inuyasha scratched the back of his head, backing a step away. He wondered if 'you're way off the mark' would be a good start to begin explaining how he had acquired this hickey. "There's nothing _to_ go well," indicated the hanyou, hiding the hickey underneath a hand once again.

"Ah, but this love bite seems to speak differently."

The inu youkai frowned. Right now, it sounded as though Yasushi was cheering him on with his impractical relationship with his brother. Hadn't he said something close to a confession just yesterday though?

"Keh, I'm **not** lying. There's nothing to go well and this **isn't** a love bite. I can assure you of that. This is more of a 'I have the power to do whatever the hell I please' reminder," he muttered bitterly, rubbing the rough, jagged patch of skin.

Yasushi hid a grin as he mentioned, "But, he wouldn't give you such an interesting choice of a reminder if he didn't think that you may have stepped out of line causing envy to rake her claws through him. Plus, why would he even need to give you a reminder if there's nothing stirring between the two of you."

He…He had a point. But what would Sesshomaru have gotten jealous over? No, wait…_could_ he even become jealous?! And over him???

"Wait…so…" he slowly pieced together, "Is that what your sudden, kinda weird confession was about yesterday?"

The fox youkai grinned. "It was…something along those lines. I'm sorry to have tricked you though. I was only trying to help prove a point."

While Inuyasha would admit feeling a twinge of pain, he could feel a larger, much cooler wave of relief washing over him. However, it was quickly wiped away and replaced as a giddy joy crashed down on him along with a triumphantly devious smirk. The gears of his mind began turning as he started to plan how to use this to his own benefit.

So, this mark was more of a show of a scary possessiveness and jealousy, eh?

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**A/N:** And there you have it! Kinda messy but…meh, this was what I could scrounge up while having writer's block kicking me in the ass –o–; For this chapter, Inuyasha wasn't really the main focus, despite being the main character, but oh well!

Thank you **Silvermane1, wolfluv, midnightsweet, Shadow Vampira, inuyashas honey, EvilAngelofHeavenandHell, Vexed Wench, SoSickOfNyQuil, Kitora, Angel-eyes56, and ying9** for reviewing!! You guys are the best inspiration an authoress could have! And thank you to everyone who added this story to their favorites/alerts list!!

And special thanks go out to **inuyashas honey** and **EvilAngelofHeavenandHell**!**inuyashas honey, **thank you for the advice and I'll keep it in mind! If I ever need someone to help proof, I hope that I turn to you!. :3 And while I loved everyone's review, and they _all_ helped me to beat away writer's block, **EvilAngelofHeavenandHell,** once again, amazingly long and entertaining review!!. :D It gave me an extra boost and it was just awesome!! I really loved it!. :333 Can't wait for the next one!

In answer to your question **wolfluv,** Sesshomaru never marked Inuyasha and that mark from the chapter before was just a hickey (sadly XD)

Ah, the year's coming to an end. I hope you guys have all had an amazingly awesome year and made many memories to carry with you throughout the coming years!. :3 Cause 2007 has come to a close and there's no going back! So, let's all welcome 2008 without any lingering regrets guys!!

.: Happy New Years!!. :. :waves and throws around confetti:


	9. Wonderland of the Mind: i

**Disclaimer:**Really, must I go through this every time? Must you remind me that I _don't_ own Inuyasha or any of its characters:sigh:

**Warning:**Yaoi. Mpreg. Inucest. Language. And once again, sorry if some italics and bold words are shoved together, the site doesn't seem to want to fix that little glitch –o–; And…the next few chapters are going to take a strange turn XD (Because my mind works strangely)

**Note:**Back in the previous chapter, I had written that it had been six to seven years since Yasushi had left the castle and then put three months. That was a mistake on my part and it is seven years. So very sorry for the mistake! And another three week timeskip…although it isn't that big/long.

- - - - - - -

**The Years Later**

**Seventh Year: Wonderland of the Mind – i.**

- - - - - - -

With only two days left to go until the ceremony and celebration, the castle was in an uproar, every single able person bustling around in preparation.

Well, almost every single person.

Inuyasha rolled over in the mass of furs (otherwise known as his bed), moaning. His head felt as though a sledgehammer was pounding into it, rattling every single bone in his body. Another moan slipped past his lips as he turned once again.

"Dad? Are you okay?" questioned Daichi, blinking curiously at his father. "Hey…Ichi-nii… Dad looks really bad."

Ichiro, roused awake by the pleading complaints of his younger twin, blearily rubbed his golden eyes before staring down at their father. "Huuunnh? You're right, Dai… Ah, he looks off… Dad? Can you hear me? Are you feeling sick?"

A groan was his only response.

"AH! Dad's sick!! Uh, Dai, where's Yasushi-san?! He should know what to do! Right? Where is he?? Yasushi-san?" panicked the older boy, frantically scanning the room.

Daichi, scared but still much more collected, tried to calm him down. "Ichi-nii, calm down. I think I hear someone coming—ah, stop yelling! It's not good for Dad. You should be quiet when someone's sick. So, shhh."

"Right…right…Where is he?!"

The doors to their room opened, admitting not Yasushi, but a stoic Sesshomaru. Ichiro paled slightly, snapping his mouth shut at once. He turned his head towards Daichi, asking with his eyes, "why is _he_ here?"

"What is wrong with the han—Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru inquired, sensing both the turmoil of the children and the disturbed youki of the said hanyou.

Gulping down his fear, Daichi answered meekly, "Dad…Dad won't wake up. We think he's sick…because he keeps making funny noises and he hasn't gotten up, even though we've called him."

"Hmph."

Eyes narrowed on the slumped figure lying motionless on the bed, he remarked, "Both of you attend your studies. I shall deal with him on my own."

Daichi didn't have to be told twice. While he did feel slightly uneasy, leaving his brother with the older youkai, he could see in his eyes that he was going try and help their dad get better. Grabbing Ichiro's hand, he nodded, "Okay…Please take care of our Dad…"

"…I will."

Comforted by the answer, he dragged his protesting brother out, quietly shutting the doors behind them.

Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose in an attempt to stop the aching headache from making its way to his brain. Two days. Two days before all the celebrations and ceremonies and he chooses _today_ to get sick. Walking over to the hanyou's bedside, he carefully laid a hand to the feverishly burning forehead.

The hand moved downward, brushing silver locks out of his face and pushing back the collar of his yukata. Fingers brushed gently over his pulse and stopped at the patch of skin that he had once branded nearly a month ago in a fit of jealousy. Snorting lightly, he ran his fingertips of the spot, eliciting a low moan from the slumbering hanyou. At that time, he had injected some of his poison—a harmless mix of it—in order to frazzle the bundle of nerves, making them overly sensitive to even light brushes. The taiyoukai smirked softly at the memory. However, since that day, Inuyasha had behaved strangely. It had been nearly three weeks since the initial incident of Inuyasha figuring out (after much help and hinting from a certain wily fox) that the taiyoukai was actually capable of jealousy. He would quite literally attach himself to the said fox whenever he had come around, purposefully stirring those same envious feelings of his. A rather stupid, transparent tactic, but it worked just as well—even after being told by Yasushi that he didn't want any part of it, the closeness and touching.

"Just how far are you willing to go?" he queried out loud, fingers running over his throat, over his adam's apple.

Another groan, a mix of pain and chilled pleasure, left his lips.

Retracting his hand, Sesshomaru turned to obtain a tub of cold water and a towel. However, a faint and small voice stopped him in his tracks, "S…Sess…ho…maru…"

His brows furrowed together in a light shock as he stood there, not even two steps from the bed and still ten away from the bathroom. As if to confuse him even further, a feeble hand reached out to grasp at his, weakly. "I'm…sor..r.y… Plea…se don't…hate…me…"

Sesshomaru stood perfectly still. Did Inuyasha have some sort of issue with speaking while under extreme drowsy induced pain? He had done the exact same thing when he found the hanyou, battered and bruised. And he did not want to hear what the younger inu had to say this time, hating the outcome of what his unconsciously spoken words did to him.

"I sw-…ear…it was…"

"Silence," he commanded, not even bothering to try and sever the hand clutching onto his so feebly. All he wanted was for the hanyou to stop talking.

Naturally, the sleeping boy did not heed to his demand. "Accident…That night wa-…s an accident…? S…o…sor – ry…Why…can't… love…-you.."

"You are asking me why I cannot love you?"

Soft, panting breaths were his only answer.

Regardless of whether the hanyou was conscious or not to hear his reply, Sesshomaru answered, "I cannot love you because I do not possess such a weak emotion. And even if I did…do you honestly believe that someone of my caliber, of my status would even _consider_ loving you, a low, pathetic hanyou?"

"Love…you…"

"You are persistent, aren't you?"

The hand's grip tightened ever so slightly, which caused him to gaze downward at them. Sharp, piercing golden eyes softened as a visible crack was dealt to his inner wall. Voice coming out in a muddled murmur, he asked, "What… What hold do you possess over me? There is nothing special about you, or even more to you. Your blood has been tainted with the stains of human which makes you worth hardly even a fraction of my time. Yet… What is it about you that brings out the weak…uncharted side in me? Just like our father. Are you the curse that will lead me to my ultimate demise?"

Muffled words spilled from his lips, ones that he could not hear.

"Pointless. I should not be hindered by you, voicing useless questions which need no answers to them."

That said, he freed his imprisoned hand and returned with a tub of cool water and a wash cloth. Dipping the cloth into the water and wringing out the excess water, he placed it on the hanyou's forehead in an attempt to lower the burning fever.

"Ha…ppy…-want to be…happy…with – you…" murmured out the resting boy.

Sesshomaru stayed silent, feeling that he had been much too vociferous for one day.

The sound of the shifting doorknob from outside alerted him of a new arrival. However, he did not replace his mask of stolidity, knowing who it was.

"I heard that Inuyasha was sick from Ichiro and Daichi."

"……Yes, the idiot is rather ill."

Yasushi chuckled softly as he made his way over to the other side of the bed, checking Inuyasha's vitals. "Hm, he's just got a fever. It should go away with some rest. It's just a cold or possibly even the flu. At this point though, it's leaning more towards the latter. The best medicine for Inuyasha right now, would just be resting."

The taiyoukai did not respond but the lavender eyed demon could see relief flooding his body. A smile played at his lips.

Silence settled over the atmosphere.

"You seem awfully caring today. Is it any special occasion I should know about?" Yasushi joked, breaking the stifling stillness in the room.

"My excuse to not being out there, overseeing all the preparations."

"Oh? You're even joking now?" teased the fox, "You've sure come a long way since we first met."

Sesshomaru smirked softly.

"It's too bad that you're opening and warning up to the kid when he's sleeping and delirious," he finished, seating himself on the chair next to the bed. "You shouldn't tease him so much. Coming onto him abruptly and then feigning disinterest just as quickly, pretending as though you don't see him struggling to prove himself to you. To prove his feelings for you. Don't start a game you won't be able to finish."

"I plan to finish this 'game', as you put it, and win while I am at it."

"It's too bad that this is one game that you won't win, no matter what you do. You can't win this one, Sesshomaru. And until you come out of your constant state of denial, you won't be able to see that winning doesn't mean anything. Not when it costs you the one thing – no, the one person that you desire the most."

The inu was tempted to let out a derisive snort, but being who he was, did not. "And how do you know who I desire the most?"

"Because it's so visibly gleaming in those golden eyes of yours. You're forgetting that my eyes are special, and I can see more. You're only trying to fool yourself by prolonging the inevitable. We both know that you're only lying to yourself. The only question left to ask is: how much longer can you keep it up?"

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

'_Where…Where the hell am I?'_

Inuyasha groggily forced his closed lids to open, wincing at the brightness that invaded his blurry vision. "Where…the hell am I?"

"Where does it look like?"

Turning around, he caught sight of Miroku, lazily leaning on his staff. "It sure did take you a long time, Inuyasha. Ever the slow one, both mentally and physically."

He punched the monk, eye twitching, "Oi Miroku, don't make me break every bone in your bod…Wait a minute…Are you…Did you…Are you dead?!?!"

Hand rubbing the large bump on his head caused by the irascible hanyou's fist, he answered, "Don't be stupid Inuyasha. I'm not dead, you're not dead, and you're not about to die either. You're just inside of your own mind, since you're pretty sick and all…the mind which I happen to be the guide of. Don't ask, cause frankly, I don't know, or even wanna know, why you chose my form to be the guide of this messed up world."

"Messed up…world? The fuck are you talking about? Stop talking in riddles."

"I'm not. Just take a look around."

Golden eyes peered around, widening in a mixture of shock and horror at what they witnessed. Five different paths colored the grassy floor, each one a different shade with a sign next to them in their respective colors. Trees were littered here and there, ranging from one lone tree to a bunch of seven at maximum. Purple monkeys swung from the branches, screeching and eating…pink bananas?! What the hell?! A large pond laid next to a particularly large tree. He could see fishes (normal colored ones much to his relief) harmlessly swimming around. Chickens, yes, _chickens,_ flew across the clear blue sky, nodding their head at his presence before disappearing beyond the horizon. To the east, there was a mountain made entirely out of cup ramen, from base to summit. As he turned back around, two swords walked by them, conversing and having a debate over what made a better sword. A bear holding a pot of honey crossed his path as well, wearing the baseball cap he had always been forced to wear whenever he had visited the modern era—however long ago that had last been. The bear stopped a little ways from him and dipped a paw into the pot of honey.

"Wh-Wh-…What the hell is all of this?"

Miroku, who had been talking with a six-tailed fox, responded easily, "How do you expect me to know, Inuyasha? After all, this is _your_ mind. _You_ subconsciously created all these things, not me."

The fox tilted its head to the side before running off.

Still unable to get over his initial shock, hell he was too stunned to even continue examining the rest of this strange world, Inuyasha stuttered out, "Are we – Are we the only two…sane people here or something?"

"We're the only two people here who are actually people, human, if that's what you're asking. Everyone else is an animal or an inanimate object," informed the perverted monk in an as a matter of fact tone. After a second of thought, he added, "That can talk."

His mouth formed the shape of an 'o'.

"………WHAT THE HELL?! So you're saying that this screwed up world is normal?!?"

"Yep."

Trying to take all of this in, Inuyasha gawked at the world, dumbfounded. "So…why the hell am I here?"

"You're doing some soul searching, Inuyasha — well at least something close to that. Now let me explain how this works, seeing as to how I'm your guide and all. Now listen to me carefully. As you can clearly see, there are five different colored paths. Red, blue, orange, yellow, and black. Each path will show you a possible future awaiting you should that be the road you choose."

"Stop preaching and talking in those damn riddles and just be up front. I don't get a word you're saying," complained Inuyasha, folding his arms behind his head.

Miroku tried to hold back his annoyance but could not help let a fist slid. Smiling pleasantly while the hanyou rubbed his head, glaring, the monk continued, "Fine. Let me make say this in simpler terms so even someone like you can understand. There are five paths. Each one a different color. Understand up to there?"

He shot the other a dirty look.

"Alright, I'm taking that as a yes and moving on. Now, each path will show you a glimpse into a possible future that you will come upon. And since there are five colored roads, there are how many possible futures that you'll be seeing?" He paused and clapped his hands, grinning, "Why yes! The correct answer is five! You'll be seeing five!"

"……Miroku, I swear. If you don't stop talking to me like I'm fucking five, I will punch your face in and make sure that you'll never be able to speak for the rest of your miserable life."

"Right."

Furrowing his eyebrows, Inuyasha eventually came to the conclusion, "So basically, I have to go down each of these retarded colored paths and take a peek at what could happen to me in the future?"

"That would be correct! And you win…absolutely nothing!" cheered the monk, clapping.

Inuyasha heaved an annoyed sigh and grumbled, "Some guide you are. Let's hurry up and get this over with then."

"Pick your path and we'll be on our way."

Golden eyes stared at each pathway, contemplating which road to take. Two seconds later, he threw his arms up in frustration and yelled out, aggravated, "Argh! Whatever! Let's go with orange!"

"Orange it is," confirmed Miroku, before pushing Inuyasha in the back with his staff down the orange path. Taking about fifteen steps forward, he turned back to ask a question when the monk smiled and jabbed him in the back once more, causing the hanyou to fall down a steep, dark cliff.

"WHAT THE HELL!!!"

"Have a nice trip! I'll be there in a minute!"

"MIROKUUU I'M GOING TO KILL YOOOOUUUUUU!!!"

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

**A/N:**Not really my best…actually, not even anywhere close to being my best. And even after rewriting this three different times. :sigh: I had three different drafts, each going in a different way and in the end, I chose this one. Gah this one is pretty close to my crap pile though haha… Ahem, anyways, I'll beat myself up over this chapter later. Oh, and yes, for anyone who thinks I'm brushing off the jealousy thing from last chapter, I'm not xP There is a purpose and method to my insanity XD

Many thanks to everyone who reviewed, **hitsugayasugar, ItaKagome, misydidi, Silvermane1, midnightsweet, SoSickOfNyQuil, Candicehrt, animelover6000, and Angel-eyes56! **Thank yooh all very much!!. :dances around:

Alright, because I feel like this chapter was a HUGE let down and disappointment and it took me three and a half weeks to get this chapter out (gah deprived of inspiration at the moment ToT), here is a semi-better omake to make up for it! Please accept my apology omake! xD

**Warning:**Fluctuating OOCness (because that's just one of the beauties of an omake! XD), mix of modern time and past time items, language, insanity, cruel humor, sexual innuendo

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

**Omake**

**Little Red Riding Hood**

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Inuyasha was bored.

Oh so very bored. So bored, as a matter of fact, that he actually decided to go into one room which he hadn't even touched the handle of the door to. The library.

Wandering in the knowledge-filled room, he wrinkled his nose at the stench of paper. The hanyou sauntered over to one of the bookcases, filled from top to bottom with books, all neatly placed in alphabetical order.

"Maybe I can find some kinda book in here to read to Ichiro and Daichi later tonight…" he muttered, sneezing as a cloud of dust filled his nose as he pulled a book off one of the many shelves. _The History of Warfare in the Northern Lands. _Oh yes…joy. This would put them to sleep within a second. He continued down the row, pulling out several books at random intervals.

Unsatisfied with each title, his fingers finally curled around a thin spine, drawing out the book. He examined the cover; _Little Red Riding Hood._

"Hm…well, this one sounds somewhat decent. Better than all the other crap I picked out."

Inuyasha headed over to a nearby couch, flopping down and opening the cover. He turned the page, golden eyes deftly reading through the first few lines.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Once upon a time, there was a boy—yes, a _boy_, a hanyou actually—who went by the name of Inuyasha. However, because of the silly little red hood he would wear, he was frequently referred to as 'Red' until the nickname stuck for good.

Besides the red hood however, nothing else actually really pertained to the color. Well, except for that ridiculous outfit of his which was a bright red. Maybe that's where his name had actually originated from. Either way, his long silvery hair went well with the vivid golden hues that his eyes were. Two furry white doggy ears sat perched on his head, twitching every now and than at the sounds around him.

Now, Inuyasha, because he absolutely **hates** being referred to as 'Red', frequented his grandmother for visits, a fox youkai named Yasushi.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Inuyasha paused, one eye twitching at the mention of his name. Hell, the picture even _looked_ like him! And the description! They even mentioned Yasushi as his grandmother! Just what was this book up to?

Glaring at the book, he continued, finding it hard to tear himself away from the offending story.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

While Yasushi was _clearly_ male, he preferred being called 'grandma' and thus, Inuyasha was left with no choice but to obey seeing as to how the youkai was older than him. He did know a little something about respecting his elders.

The path to his grandma's house was rather simple—a dirt path which followed into through the deep, dark woods. Inuyasha was never frightened however. He always charged straight in, determined to get over with the woods. But, that did not mean that he wasn't paranoid. Being a hanyou meant having to deal with vilification from just about everyone. He couldn't let that stop him from visiting his grandma though. Thus, he braved the woods.

And today was no different.

Once again, Inuyasha was off to visit his Grandma Yasushi. As he walked through the path, listening carefully for any lurking youkai, he nearly tripped on a stone pebble upon seeing a fork in the road that most certainly wasn't there a few days ago.

"What's this fork in the road doing here?" he voiced out quietly to no one in particular.

"The humans built it yesterday. They wanted a new pathway; one that would not lead them to certain death at the hands of youkai."

Startled at the sudden voice, Inuyasha looked upwards to find an inu youkai of obvious noble statuses sitting in a tree. The two shared the same silver locks and gold eyes; however, the newcomer was in much better shape. His hair was a sheen of pure silver silk while his eyes burned brightly like golden embers caught in the light of a setting sun. He had a pale complexion with a blue crescent moon tattooed onto his forehead along with two magenta strips alongside his cheeks. His name? Sesshomaru.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

"S-S-S-S-Sesshomaru?! That's Sesshomaru?! What the hell's he doing in here!? No, actually…just what the hell!" he gawked.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Inuyasha stood in awe at the newcomer's beauty, mesmerized entirely. Snapping himself out of his own stupor, he asked, stumbling, "Wh-Wh-Who are you?" (Because, he didn't know the name of the handsome youkai, of course.)

"There is no need for you to know."

The blunt answer threw him off guard. The hanyou narrowed his eyes, thinking that beauty was not everything. This jerk thought he was too good to even tell him his name! Well, he no longer wanted to know! HA! What did he say to THAT!

"Yeah, well you can kiss my ass then. You stupid bastard," he declared loudly before continuing on his path, going the wrong way.

The regal inu youkai arched an eyebrow as he answered back, making sure to speak louder so that the hanyou could catch his words, "In due time."

He blushed and hurried away, fuming.

Harrumphing, Inuyasha spoke with himself. "Who the hell does he think he is?! What a bastard! He ain't all that great. Just what the hell does he think I would have done? Run around screaming his name like some kind of an idiot? And what was with that weird, 'in due time' reply?! Humph!"

After a few more minutes of pointless rambling, two stubbed toes later, five stones tripping him, and three more steps, Inuyasha slowed down until coming to a complete stop. "…I'm going the wrong way," he blinked. A few more seconds… Five… Four… Three… Two…

"DAMN!"

_Twenty Minutes Later…_

Panting, the hanyou had managed to make it back to the fork in the forest. Unfortunately, he heard a voice calling out, "It sure did take you a while to realize your mistake."

"Wha?" he frowned, wiping the sweat from his brow. "What are **you** still doing here?"

"That is none of your concern."

He straightened himself up and glared at the offending youkai. "Stop thinking so high and mighty of yourself. You're just full of it!" he challenged, pointing out the fault.

"You're going to be late," stated Sesshomaru, monotone.

"What are you—OH CRAP! Grandma Yasushi's gonna kill me!!" Inuyasha remembered. And with that, he ran off to finish his trip to his grandmother's house, fearing what he would do to him should he be late.

Within five minutes, he burst in through the front door, wildly gasping for air. His lungs burned as he gulped in large quantities of the precious oxygen he was starved for.

"Gra – _huff_ – nd – _pant_ – ma! I'm – _huff_ – here!!" he called out, nearly withering on the spot right there. His loud announcement was met with silence.

"Grandma Yasushi?" repeated Inuyasha once more, after catching his breath and sucking in sufficient air to satisfy his lungs.

Quiet.

Frowning at the sight of white, he tore off the note taped onto the wall.

_Out. Be back…sometime later._

_You better not raid the kitchen while I'm gone!! Or make a mess in my house! You make even a single mess, spill even a single drop of__**anything**__, just know that you'll be cleaning my house, from top to bottom, inside out, with nothing but a toothbrush for the next two weeks!! Got that?!_

_Lots of Love,_

_Grandma Yasushi _

_P.S. Have fuuuunnnn_

"OUT!? You mean I ran all the way here for nothing?!" groaned the hanyou, slapping his forehead and dragging the hand down. "And what the hell is up with that weird 'have fuuuuunnnnnn' at the end? It sounds creepy… That's so cruel, Grandma Yasushi… I bet he did it on purpose!!"

"You could call it intentional."

Inuyasha whirled around and grumbled upon seeing who the uninvited guest was. That 'I'm-so-much-better-than-you-and-don't-need-to-tell-you-shit' guy was here again!

"_Why are you here?"_ he stressed, wanting to pull out his hair from his scalp and scream in frustration.

The taller youkai ignored him and instead sighed, "I do not want to be here anymore than you want me to be." He then proceeded to saunter over to the bed, sitting down on the soft covers.

"………Okay, then why the hell are you here?"

"I was informed that there would be," he raised a slightly crumpled piece of paper up and read, "a 'cute, little snack for me to devour'."

Blinking, the hanyou repeated slowly, "…A cute…little…snack?"

Perplexed golden eyes met with annoyed hues.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Grandma Yasushi skipped up to his front door, ready to open the door when he heard sounds coming from behind the wooden barrier. Weird sounds.

"Ah…I-I don't think that this is such a good idea anymore…"

His hand froze, mid-air. Was that…Inuyasha's voice he heard?

"What are you worried for?"

Ha, and funnily, that strange voice that just spoke sounded a hell of a lot like Sesshomaru's voice. He must be hearing things. There was some unintelligible garble. The words were blocked by an unidentifiable sound.

"Fuck no! That's WAAAAAAY TOO BIG!!!" An inaudible reply came before Inuyasha whined, "There's no way that it'll fiiittt!!"

"It will fit just fine."

A loud crash came from the other side of the door along with a muffled cry. Several curses filled the air. Yep, definitely just hearing things. Hearing things. _Hearing_things.**Hearing**things dammit!

Following the muffled cry was a moan. A loud, drawn out moan. Words quickly followed and the fox was able to distinguish the speaker as Inuyasha, "AH FUCK it hurts! OH GOD!"

"Don't move so much!" came the harsh, commanding voice of Sesshomaru.

Yasushi shut his eyes in thought. Maybe he was just misinterpreting the words. Yes, that was it. He was misinterpreting the words and sounds. There was no way tha—"I'll stop if you want me to."

"No…" grit out the hanyou, trying to control his raging breath, "Keep going. I'm…fine. It doesn't hurt that much… And besides…I**really** want it…"

"This is obviously more than you can handle," he pointed out, the frown marring his face evident in his voice.

"Really, I'm fine…Just keep going…"

Silence took over the house and the fox youkai put his ear next to the door's cold surface, trying to discern what was happening. Was it over? Did they stop?

Another moan pierced through the still air, this one louder and longer than the first. He heard shuffling noises along with the clattering clamor of what sounded like metal hitting me…tal… Oh god, they were in his kitchen!?!? "There—Right there!! RIGHT THERE!!!"

Grandma Yasushi put a hand to his chest, clutching at his heart. They were defiling his kitchen!!!! His _kitchen!!!_

Inuyasha panted, "So…_close!!_ Shit! Just a little bit – _more!!"_

The fox forced his legs to move. He had to stop them. He had to intervene! Before they murdered his kitchen!!!

"Oooohhhh…" Too busy with worrying over the defloration of his kitchen was Yasushi that he didn't register the words being murmured from the other side of the door.

Wild ragged breaths could be heard. "I – I don't think I can hold on much – Oh GOD – longer!! Hurryyyy!! I can't – FUCK!"

Yasushi missed the rest, for which he didn't know whether he should be thankful or alarmed.

"I'm almost…" The rest of the sentence was lost to another loud rattling sound, eaten by the loud clank of – what Yasushi was guessing – was a barrage of metal pots and pans falling over onto the tiled floor. However, a loud grunt made it out alive to reach his delicate ears.

"Ahhhh!!!"

And right then and there, Grandma Yasushi burst through the front door, screaming, "STOP!! STOP, STOP, STOP RIGHT THERE!!!!!"

Heaving heavily, he blinked at the sight before him.

"You… You two…"

And promptly passed out onto the floor, his heart being unable to take the shock.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

"Is he okay?" questioned Inuyasha, frowning. He sat at Grandma Yasushi's bedside, worried sick despite trying to pretend otherwise.

Sesshomaru folded his arms, answering coolly, "He'll be fine. He's just exaggerating – as usual."

As if on cue, watery lavender irises appeared from beneath heavy eyelids. Holding his head, Yasushi inquired, "What…happened?"

"You blacked out," stated the older inu youkai.

It all came back to him. Well, most of it at least. "Oh yeah…that's right… I came home and heard you two… Wait a minute…" The fox jumped out of the bed, stabbing his finger in their general direction, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU TWO THINK YOU DOING?!"

The hanyou blinked, confused. "What're you talking about?"

"I heard – noises – kitchen – BOOM sounds – lots and lots of sounds – moans! – yelling…" spluttered Grandma Yasushi, trying to collect himself.

"Oh_that…"_

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Inuyasha stared at the cookie, biting his lower lip as his eyes widened in desire.

"Ah…I-I don't think that this is such a good idea anymore…" he spoke uncertainly, mesmerized by the cookie's beauty.

Sesshomaru snorted, "What are you worried for?"

He easily took the cookie out from the oven and placed it down on the table, dousing the fire heating the oven above. While extinguishing the fire, he remarked, "Aren't you going to eat it?"

"Fuck no! That's WAAAAAAY TOO BIG!!!" exclaimed the hanyou, shaking his head. The cookie was at least twice the size of his head.

The older youkai resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he put away the bucket, done dousing the fire. Watching Inuyasha weigh his options and be indecisive, he suggested effortlessly, "Just cram it into your mouth."

That comment instantly brought upon whining, "There's no way that it'll fiiittt!!"

"It will fit just fine."

Inuyasha thought for a few seconds before shrugging and reaching for the cookie. It wouldn't hurt to try…right? Unfortunately, he stretched his _bare_ hands towards the burning hot cookie. He ended up with burnt fingers and a particularly nasty cut along his index finger – courtesy of the knife his finger accidentally hit when it jerked away from the scorching hot sweet.

The combined injuries of the deep gash along with the scalded fingers intensified his pain. He moaned at the throbbing pain, "AH FUCK it hurts! OH GOD!"

Sesshomaru commanded, before going to grab some bandages, "Don't move so much!"

He tried to stop swinging around his wounded hand, considering that he was flinging tiny droplets of crimson all over the place, as the inu youkai began tightly wrapping the bleeding gash. Seeing the hanyou wince, he said, "I'll stop if you want me to."

Inuyasha understood that he was largely referring to their bet and shook his head.

"No…" grit out the hanyou, trying to keep himself from yelling, "Keep going. I'm…fine. It doesn't hurt that much… And besides…I**really** want it…"

"This is obviously more than you can handle," he pointed out, lips curving downward into a tiny hint of a frown. He tied the bindings and walked a little ways to put away the bandages.

"Really, I'm fine…Just keep going… Gotta keep going."

The younger youkai huffed, wondering just how he could win this bet. Eyes flickering about the kitchen, they landed upon a pair of pots, filled with an unidentifiable boiling white gunk, innocently sitting on the counter. Maybe if he could cause a distraction, he could still win…

Feigning pain, he moaned again, making sure to make it much more dramatic than the first one. Sesshomaru headed back almost immediately at the sound and at that moment, the hanyou pushed the pots onto the floor, right at his feet.

"Cockroach!"

"What are you—"

"It's over there!! Right there!! RIGHT THERE!!!" he screamed, pointing at the floor and clutching his injured hand. The youkai raised an eyebrow, rolling his eyes as he bent down to pick up the mess and search for the offending bug. Inuyasha used this chance to shove half of the now-warm cookie off to the other side, behind the table's chairs and next to the wall.

With half gone, he shoveled the nearly all of the remaining half into his mouth, hastily chewing it. In an attempt to look as though he had been working on the huge cookie all along, he even added, for good measure, "So…_close!!_ Shit! Just a little bit – _more!!"_

Sadly, Inuyasha hadn't accounted on the cookie being sweet. So sweet, as a matter of fact, that he found himself unable to swallow even the first bite. He tried to breath, unable to take the disgusting sweetness spreading like a wildfire on his palate. After a few more chews, his stomach rumbled in protestation when he finally forced himself to swallow the sugary mass.

"Oooohhhh…I'm gonna throw up…"

Sesshomaru poked his head up, eyebrows knit together. "_What?"_

"I said that I'm gonna hurl…"

"At least do it in a bucket," he remarked, searching for one for the hanyou to heave the frosted sugar cookie from hell into.

Inuyasha began panicking as he felt it coming back up. And fast. "I – I don't think I can hold on much – Oh GOD – longer!! Hurryyyy!! I can't – FUCK!"

"I'm almost there," relayed the inu, knocking down various pots and pans out of his way, bucket in hand. He nearly tripped to throw the stupid metal container at the hanyou's feet. And just in time. Sesshomaru grunted at the unpleasant sight of Inuyasha emptying his stomach and turned away.

"Ahhhh!!!"

The sound of the front door being slammed into rang out through the house, along with the, "STOP!! STOP, STOP, STOP RIGHT THERE!!!!!"

Sesshomaru turned to gaze at the newcomer as did the hanyou for a split second before grabbing the bucket once more, heaving to his heart's (and stomach's) content.

"You… You two…"

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

"And then you blacked out and here we are," recapped Inuyasha, scratching his head. "But man, that cookie… I really though I was going to die there for a few minutes."

Sesshomaru only shook his head at the stupidity for the hanyou.

The fox frowned, brows furrowed together as he tried to process all that he had been told. "So…you didn't have sex in my kitchen…you ate my precious frosted sugar cookie…terrorized my kitchen and left it in a state of ruins…all over a _bet_??"

The younger inu nodded.

Grandma Yasushi smiled, very slowly. "And what was this bet?"

A dark blush flushed the hanyou's face as he turned away, coughing. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. There was no way in hell that he would answer for him.

"To…Well… That if I could eat that cookie within a certain time limit… we'd uh…well…_you know_," Inuyasha explained, embarrassed.

"No, I don't know. That's why I'm asking you, Inuyasha."

The hanyou beckoned for his grandmother to come closer and whispered the answer into his ear, "He promised to…" Hearing the details of the bet, Grandma Yasushi's face paled with each word until he passed out once more.

And thus, Inuyasha turned to Sesshomaru who shrugged. Upon seeing the meaningful gleam in his eyes, the older youkai sighed but set off to fulfill his side of the bargain. The two headed off into the spare bedroom…

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

Golden eyes nearly bulged out of his head as he continued reading. "WHAT THE HELL!? Isn't this supposed to be a CHILDREN'S book?!" he yelled, horrified at what he was reading.

"What the fuck is wrong with this book?! I can't read something like _this_ to Ichiro and Daichi!! That'd be scarring them permanently for the rest of their lives!!"

Slamming the book shut, he saw more choice words written under the large print title: _Little Red Riding Hood – A Cruel Fairytale Meant Only For Adults._

Inuyasha vaguely wondered why Sesshomaru would have such a book in his library. Tapping the cover it with a clawed finger, he contemplated his choices for a few minutes before exiting the library.

Book in hand.

After all, he hadn't exactly finished reading it, had he? Heh.

– x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x – x –

**A/N:**Muahahhaa! As I was writing this, I realized that the omake was much longer than the actual chapter XDD Thus, I decided to stop it there.

To be continued…


End file.
